


Reckless Impulse

by Itskodameow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cersei Doesn’t Exist in this Universe Because Reasons, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Executive Jaime Lannister, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Meetings, Food Porn, Fuck a Slow Burn, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will refer to the Stark siblings as Starklings and nothing else, If you want it write it, Meet-Cute, Modern Westeros, My tags won't stay in order dammit, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex, Tattoo Artist Sansa Stark, The Starks Live Bitches, crackship, i love this trope, sex in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itskodameow/pseuds/Itskodameow
Summary: I had the idea of tattoo artist Sansa meeting executive Jaime at her shop and hooking up, then it turned into this. This is the first thing I've written for the GoT fandom and it basically poured out of me over the course five days, I hope it's enjoyable and reads the way I want it to. I'm open for genuine constructive criticism if it's necessary, other than that I suck at writing summaries, read the tags, y'all.Also please read the notes at the end, very important.





	1. First Encounter

  Jaime isn't sure how he came to be here at this point in his life, standing in front of the famous Stark body modification co-opperative, _Reckless Impulses_. Owned by the Stark sisters, Sansa and Arya, at the top of Silk Road in King's Landing. Jaime Lannister has heard of the Stark sisters, like everyone else in KL, but he was lucky enough to be the Vice President and heir of Lannister Public Relations Corporation; the very public relations firm the sisters had hired to get their vision off the ground. Surprisingly, the ancient and male-dominated parliament had trouble taking two twenty-something women seriously when they were trying to acquire the appropriate licenses to run a proper and reputable body modification shop.

  Being the VP of Lannister PR under his father Tywin, he didn't work personally with the sisters, but most of the files and press releases eventually made it across his desk. Jaime had to admit to himself he was intrigued by the young entrepreneurs, specifically the older sister, Sansa Stark. Jaime hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her in person but his younger brother Tyrion had, as he was the head of the communications department and handled all of their television and radio appearances, and he was quite taken with her presence. He had gone on about how much more beautiful Sansa is in person, and how she has the wits and charm to match, saying those that dare underestimate her would regret the decision with haste. All of Tyrion's fawning over Sansa for days on end after having the chance to meet with her again had had Jaime on edge, unable to put a name to the feelings other than longing.

  These feelings came to a head earlier tonight while Jaime was out for drinks with Tyrion and their mutual best friend Bronn, head of security at Lannister PR and known as Blackwater Bronn due to his illustrious military career. Unfortunately for Jaime, Bronn has also had the absolute pleasure of being in Sansa Stark's presence, so he had to endure a verbal tennis match over how wonderful she is between the two men sat at the bar on either side of him. Jaime isn't sure how long he sat there before letting out the groan that had been building in his chest.

  "For the Gods' sake," Jaime sighed, "can't you two talk about _anything_ else? If you're both so enamored with her and how amazing she is, why don't either of you ask her out, hmm?" He looked to Tyrion and Bronn over each of his shoulders with his eyebrows raised, waiting for an explanation.

  "I have Shae," Tyrion lamely supplied, not able to meet his eyes. Jaime scoffed.

  "And does _Shae_ know you prattle on about Sansa Stark to anyone who will listen?" Rather than offering a snarky reply like he usually would, Tyrion just knocked back the rest of his scotch and motioned to the bartender for another.

  Jaime turned to Bronn, "Well? What's your excuse then?"

  Bronn just blew a breath through his lips and shrugged before he looked Jaime in the eye and deadpanned, "I'm too old." Jaime couldn't help the laugh that burst out of him.

  He slapped Bronn on the back and said, "You're less than two years older than me, and I'm turning forty tomorrow, in case you forgot why we actually met for drinks." 

  Bronn just shook his head and chuckled, "The shit I've seen has added at least twenty years to that, I'm no spring chicken anymore. But what's stopping you?"

  "Me?!" Jaime had all but yelled, it had felt like he was blushing, but he would've been teased mercilessly if he had been. Jaime cleared his throat and tried again, "Why me? I've never even met her before."

  "Well," Tyrion started, "the shop isn't that far from here and I believe they're open for another," he checked his watch, "45 minutes." Tyrion gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

  Jaime floundered, opening and closing his mouth, "Uh-huh, and I just walk over there? What would I even say?"

  Bronn laughed on his other side, "Tell her it's your nameday tomorrow and you want a present," he said, thinking he was the funniest man in Westeros.

  Jaime just groaned and finished his drink before he pushed away from the bar. "For the love of the Gods, I'll go if only to get away from you two," he said while pulling on his favored brown suede jacket. Jaime turned and stalked towards the door before turning back and calling, "Oh and Tyrion, thanks for getting my tab, little brother."

  Tyrion seemed like he was about to protest but he closed his mouth and shook his head, rolling his eyes. It is Jaime's nameday tomorrow, after all.

  Jaime is still lost in thought when the door pops open to frame a simply striking face, the very one of Sansa Stark. "Um, hi," she starts, "I'm closing up in about 15 minutes and you've been standing out here for, like, a really long time. Is there something I can help you with?'

  Jaime shakes his head, laughing at himself and looking down at his feet to get his shit together. _Fuck, why am I actually here?_ He cleared his throat before lifting his head to meet her eyes again. "Hey, uh, sorry. I guess this might sound kind of weird, but I'm with Lannister PR, you actually know my brother Tyrion. He-"

  Sansa cuts him off, "Tyrion Lannister is your brother? Doesn't that make you-"

  "Jaime Lannister, guilty as charged."

  Sansa straightens immediately and opens the door the rest of the way. "Oh my Gods, hi. Sorry, come in, please. Can I get you a water or some coffee?" Sansa closes the door behind him and goes to a mini-fridge to presumably get him a bottle of water, bending over and giving him a spectacular view of her shapely arse and long legs clad in skinny black leather pants. She stands back up and turns to face him, almost catching him in the act, but Jaime is quick to look back at her face, "Wait," she says, "what was the weird part?"

  Jaime chuckles and scratches the back of his head, "I, uh, guess the weird part is that I'm not here on any business. I was just down the street having drinks with my brother and a friend when Tyrion mentioned he thought we would hit it off, so," Jaime said all in one breath before pursing his lips and shrugging.

  "Oh," Sansa says, rightfully surprised, with a flush rising to her cheeks and looking like a deer in the headlights. Jaime can't help but feel like half a stalker and a total creep at this point.

  "I'm really sorry if I caught you off guard or frightened you, I'm just gonna," he gestures towards the door with a thumb over his shoulder before turning to leave.

  He has a hand on the knob when Sansa practically shouts, "Wait!"

  Jaime freezes and feels his heart leap into his throat, he looks at her over his shoulder and tries to swallow it back down, but finds his mouth is far too dry. Jaime really takes her in at that moment and finds himself struck by how effortlessly radiant she is. Her silky copper hair is in a braid over her right shoulder, with a few loose strands framing her sharp but somehow still delicate features. Her high cheekbones, slight yet distinguished nose adorned with a subtle silver hoop through her septum, intense cerulean eyes darting over his face, and pillowy pink lips parted in thought. Sansa Stark is positively breathtaking, Jaime can see now why Bronn and Tyrion won't shut up about her.

  Sansa seems just as flustered by him as he is by her, and he's not sure if she's said anything and he just didn't hear her in his reverie, or if she is caught in one of her own.

  Sansa looks him in the eye again and clears her throat, "I mean, well, I am about to close up and there's this great pizza place a couple blocks away if you want to get something to eat and get to know each other?" Jaime releases a breath he hadn't known he was holding at the way she bites her lip when she finishes her rambling.

  "I love pizza," he hears himself say. Jaime almost smacks himself for his idiotic reply, but Sansa just lights up and he can't do anything other than smile widely back at her.

  "Okay, great," Sansa says, still with a spectacular beaming smile, "I'll just shut it down, lock up and we can go." Sansa walks backwards away from him to finish closing the shop.

  "Perfect," Jaime says, "I'll let you finish up and wait for you outside. Unless you'd like some help?"

  Sansa actually brings a hand to her chest like she's genuinely touched at the benign yet chivalrous offer, but she politely declines. "Thank you for offering, Mr. Lannister, but I should only be a couple of minutes. I'll meet you out front, okay?"

  "Okay," Jaime says, almost embarrassingly breathless after hearing her say his name in that endearingly soft tone, Jaime decides it's his new favorite sound. Tyrion and Bronn could be onto something with this woman.

  Jaime goes outside and leans against the wall to gather his thoughts. Sansa Stark is obviously beautiful, and her style is simple yet edgy and sexy. Along with the skinny black leather pants, she was wearing black mid-height Doc Martin boots and a ribbed white cotton tank top, and seeing her candy-apple red bra straps peeking out had him feeling hot under the collar. He also makes a note to himself to ask her about her tattoos, a grey wolf on her right shoulder and a blue rose on her left. Both were exquisitely done and incredibly detailed, he could see dew drops on the rose petals even from across the room.

  Jaime hears the bell above the door jingle and moves away from the building to face Sansa. Jaime smiles at her, "All set?"

  Sansa beams, "Yeah, let's go. I hope you're hungry."

  Jaime can't take his eyes off her, "Famished," he says, getting lost in her clear blue eyes again.

  Jaime sees her stifle a nervous giggle and her cheeks flush, he'll have to ask Tyrion if Sansa blushes this much around him, lest he start to feel special.

  Jaime smirks, "Lead the way, Ms. Stark."

  Sansa scrunches her nose and tries to hide it, but Jaime catches it in the corner of his eye. He thinks it's adorable. "Just Sansa is fine, _Mr. Lannister_ ," she says with a smirk of her own, turning to walk towards the pizza place.

  Jaime raises his eyebrows and feels his jaw go slack. _Did she mean to make it sound like that? Because I certainly liked it_ , Jaime thinks before catching up with Sansa down the block.

  "Do you call Tyrion 'Mr. Lannister', Sansa?"

  She blushes again, "Well, no, but he's not the VP of Lannister PR," she says and Jaime has to chuckle.

  "While that is a good point, I'd like it if you called me Jaime."

  Sansa stops to look at him and he realizes she's almost eye-level with him in just her combat boots.

  "Okay, Jaime," She says with that lovely flush still coloring her cheeks and bites her lip. Jaime has to stifle a groan when she smiles at him and turns away to keep walking. If she notices him hang back a few steps to check out her arse again, she doesn't say anything when he catches back up.

 _'Maybe she likes it, Mr. Lannister,'_ says a voice in Jaime's head that sounds far too much like Bronn for his liking. Jaime shakes the thought and turns back to Sansa.

  "So where are we going?"

  Sansa smiles but keeps her gaze forward, "It's called _Sizzle_. Great pizza, lots of vegan options if that's your thing, full bar, fun drink specials. The owner is actually a client at the shop and an old friend from University, Obarra Sand."

  "That's nice," Jaime starts, "where did you go?"

  "I went to Sunspear," Sansa says, looking back at him and smiling. Jaime smiles back, "I bet that was beautiful," he says.

  Sansa sighs, "Oh, it was. Growing up in Winterfell it was nice to go south for a bit and get warm, but I didn't want to be that far away from my family forever. Not to mention I'm quite fond of my porcelain skin," Sansa giggles.

  Jaime hears himself say, "Me too," and then it's his turn to blush. Sansa takes it in stride, however, even though jaime is positive she had heard him.

  "Here we are," Sansa exclaims a little too brightly, belying her nerves, when they come to a stop in front of a building colored in deep oranges and reds. Jaime steps forward to open the door for them, and tests the waters of physical contact by placing a hand in the middle of her back. He hears her sharp intake of breath but she doesn't flinch away from him, she leans in ever so slightly to whisper a 'thank you' in his ear. He feels the words as much as he hears them, and he has to hold in a shudder at the warmth of her breath against his neck.

  Jaime keeps his hand in place on Sansa's back until they get to the front of the line to order their slices. He lets his fingers brush over the sliver of alabaster skin left exposed between her tank top and the waistband of her pants as he pulls away. Sansa orders a slice with jalapeño and pineapple,  _interesting_   _combination_ ,Jaime thinks, and he gets a Philly-steak slice with garlic Alfredo sauce.

  Sansa reaches for her red crossbody handbag but Jaime stills her hand, "I'll get it, Sansa, if you don't mind," he says, giving her a sincere smile.

  "You don't have to, Jaime. I invited you after all," she's says.

  Jaime huffs out a laugh, "Please, that was after I sought you out at your shop in the middle of the night, it would be my pleasure," he replies.

  Sansa looks at him with narrowed eyes for a second, "Well all right, if you insist. I'm getting the drinks, though," she agrees with a wink.

 Jaime thinks Tyrion and Bronn are definitely onto something by now. Maybe half an hour in Sansa's presence and he's just smitten with this vibrant young woman. They reach and seat themselves at the bar to get drinks and wait for their pizza.

  "So what do you usually drink?" Sansa asks, resting an elbow on the bar-top to put her chin in her palm, and Jaime mirrors her position.

  "I'm usually a scotch man, but you're getting the drinks, I'll have whatever you're having," he says with a grin.

  "Well, you're in luck, sir. I like a nice scotch myself. They have _Glenfiddich_ , neat or rocks?"

  "Neat, with a glass of ice water," Jaime answers, only slightly surprised.

  Sansa smirks, "I like your style," she says before motioning to the bartender.

  The busty bartender with wild strawberry curls piled on top of her head comes to them and greets Sansa by pet-name. "Hey, Sans. What can I get for you and your... _friend_?" The bartender smirks and side-eyes him while Sansa orders their drinks.

  "Hey, Ros. We'll each have a double of _Glenfiddich_ neat and a glass of ice water, please," Sansa asks politely.

  Ros winks at her, "Coming right up, sugar."

  After Sansa turns back to face him, Ros catches his eye and gives him a look that says, ' _I'm her bartender, if you hurt her, I'll be the first to know._ ' Jaime gives Ros a subtle nod of understanding, and she gives him a stiff nod back before going to pour their drinks.

  Sansa rests her chin back in her palm and looks at him through narrowed eyes, "So," she starts, "What's your favorite color?"

  Jaime can't help but laugh out loud, "Really," he starts, "you looked like you were about to ask if I've ever killed anyone before and that comes out of your mouth?"

 Sansa giggles but stands her ground, "What? It's an important question, indulge me."

  Jaime thinks it over, he has a lot of new favorite colors it seems. The copper red of her hair, the pink of her lips, but he knows which is his most favorite.

  "Blue," he says, "like your eyes." Sansa blushes again, "I like this color quite a lot, too," he says, as he brings a hand to her cheek to brush his thumb over the flushed skin before tucking a loose strand of silky auburn behind her ear.

  Sansa blushes again and snarks, "Gods, that was cheesy," she smiles but she's not quite able to meet his eyes.

  Sansa is saved by Ros coming back with their drinks and another employee carrying their slices. She takes the opportunity to ask for an order of mozzarella sticks with ranch to be added to her tab. Jaime cocks an eyebrow at her, "Just trust me, they're amazing," she says in response to his unspoken question.

  There's a certain tension simmering in the air, lingering from their earlier banter, but they move back into amiable conversation as they sip their drinks and eat their pizza. Sansa makes cute little satisfied noises while she eats that remind Jaime of a bunny or a hamster, but he doesn't comment on it. Between thinly veiled flirtation and good natured conversation about their lives and interests, the mozzarella sticks come out and Sansa claps her hands like a giddy school-girl. She grabs one off the platter and blows on it before dipping it in the ranch and offering it to him to take a bite. Jaime licks his lips before wrapping them around the offered appetizer. He holds her gaze as he bites down, moaning at the flavor, and he sees her pupils dilate.

  That familiar flush is back and her lips are parted, letting out little pants of breath. Jaime closes his eyes and leans back, "Mmm. Well," he starts as he wipes his lips with his thumb, "I have to admit that was delicious."

  "Uh-huh," Sansa mumbles, still watching his lips with desire pooled in her saphire eyes, until Jaime smirks at her expression. Sansa huffs out a nervous laugh and shakes her head. She clears her throat before meeting his eyes again, Sansa gained back most of her composure, but he sees her eyes are still a shade darker with arousal. Sansa daintily crosses her legs and dips the other half of the mozzarella stick in the ranch before popping it in her pretty pink mouth.

  Jaime watches as she swallows and licks her lips before saying, "I've been meaning to ask about your tattoos all night, the blue rose is exceptionally beautiful."

  Sansa gives him a little smile, "It's a winter rose, for my Aunt Lyanna, my cousin Jon actually did it." It was then that Jaime noticed the date curled around one of the edge petals.

  Jaime grabs her left hand with each of his and rubs his thumbs over the back of her palm, "I'm sorry, Sansa," he says. Sansa smiles and shifts her grip in his hand, entwining their fingers before she brings his knuckles to her lips to lay a gentle kiss against them.

  "Thank you," she says in that lovely soft tone, "I was pretty young when she passed but she was a good person. She was called 'The Rose of Winterfell.' Everyone says Arya looks just like her."

 Jaime smiles at her, still reeling from the delicate brush of her lips against his fingers, "I'm sure she was lovely," he says.

  Sansa smiles and brings their still joined hands to rest on the bar top but doesn't loosen her grip.

  Jaime asks, "What about the wolf?"

  Sansa brightens at that, "That's my Lady. She's actually a direwolf and back in Winterfell with my parents and younger brothers. Arya did that one. She's done quite a few of mine and I've done some of hers, practicing on each other and everything, but she prefers Jon's personal style."

  Jaime nods, "So your cousin Jon was the catalyst to your little empire?"

  Sansa giggles, "Yeah, I guess in one way or another. Jon got into it first, and Arya always wants to do whatever he does, and I fell in love with the art and beauty of it all. I guess the rest is history."

  "I have to tell you I'm rather impressed by you. Not many women, or men for that matter, have accomplished what you have at your age," Jaimie says.

  Sansa blushes. Again. "That's very sweet of you, Jaime, but I didn't do it all on my own. My family played their part, obviously, and the shop wouldn't be where it is now if not for your company."

  "You're also very humble," Jaime starts with a chuckle, "I appreciate you saying that, but we just opened a few doors. You ladies did all the hard work."

  "True," Sansa starts, "but they were pretty heavy doors."

  Jaime laughs heartily at that and Sansa beams. "You have a great laugh," she says.

  Jaime gives her a shy smile and looks to their joined hands, noticing for the first time that he was subconciously massaging soothing circles into the back of her hand. Sansa gives his fingers a squeeze and lets go to turn her attention back to her food, so Jaime does the same.

  Conversation continues seamlessly through their meals and two more rounds of drinks, until Ros flicks the main lights on and off signaling last call.

  "Oh my Gods," Sansa says, "I can't believe its already 2 a.m. I'm usually in bed by 11:30."

  "Time flies when you're having fun," Jaime says with a smirk.

  "It certainly does," Sansa starts, sounding genuinely nervous for the first time tonight, "Listen, I literally never do this, but it's hard for me to deny the connection and chemistry I feel with you, so I was hoping you might wanna come back to mine? I live with Arya, but she's back in Winterfell with her boyfriend Gendry doing the whole 'Meet the Parents' thing so we wouldn't-"

  Jaime cuts her off with a finger to her lips, "I would love to, Sansa. Mayhaps I could see more of your... _artwork_."

  Sansa whimpers as he drags his finger down her lips to her chin. Jaime cups her neck and brushes the underside of her jaw with his thumb. Sansa sighs and lets her eyes slip closed. Jaime leans in to trap her pouty bottom lip between his own. He kisses her lightly at first, until he feels her start to kiss him back. Jaime slides the hand on her neck into her hair, and cups her face with the other, holding her in place. They could have been there for minutes or hours, for all Jaime knows, but when they part they're both breathless, and Jaime has a feeling the desire pooled in Sansa's eyes is mirrored in his own.

  Jaime finds his breath first, "Let's get out of here," he says, voice husky with lust. Sansa nods and goes to close out her tab, but Jaime is quicker, pulling a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and slapping it on the bar in front of Ros.

  "Keep the change," he tells her with a wink, wrapping an arm around Sansa's waist who rolls her eyes and huffs at him.

  "I thought we agreed I was getting the drinks?"

  Jaime smiles at her, "Next time, sweetheart," he says. "Promise."

  Sansa just blushes at the implication of a 'next time' and lets Jaime lead her out the door. Jaime brings his arm up around her shoulders and feels Sansa wrap hers around his middle, giving his ribs a squeeze. He looks over at her and she's already looking up at him with a tender smile, Jaime stops just outside the door to pull Sansa into his chest for a proper kiss.

  He leans in to catch her lips, they mold with his like they were made for each other, and part under his gentle guidance. Jaime flicks his tongue against Sansa's and feels the spark it creates at the base of his spine. Sansa feels it too, if her muffled whimper is anything to go by. Sansa tastes spicy and sweet and tangy and Jaime finds he can't get enough, but he stops himself before he devours her there in the middle of the street.

  Jaime rests his forehead against hers to catch his breath, he pants, "Which way, my lady?"

  "Um, it's uh, th-that way," Sansa says, pointing a finger over his shoulder.

  Jaime smirks down at her, "Are you sure?"

  Sansa pulls away and rolls her eyes, "Oh shut it, you should be proud to make a lady forget where she is," she snarks back.

  Jaime grabs her hand to entwine their fingers, "Trust me, I am. You might find I can be a little arrogant, most people find it insufferable," he says with a wink."

  Sansa looks at him with a soft smile, "Well, perhaps I'm biased, but I don't think you're half bad."

  They walk towards Sansa's townhouse on Rhaenys' Hill, trading flirtatious quips and heated glances. Eventually Jaime notices Sansa has gradually picked up the pace, as eager to get behind closed doors as he is. He lets himself be dragged along by her, until he decides to have mercy on her and match her stride. It could have been days by the time they reached Sansa's, judging by how eager Jaime felt to get inside. Jaime lets go of Sansa's hand so she can get her keys, moving to stand behind her, putting his hands on her hips and massaging her lower back with his thumbs.

  Sansa gets the door open and walks in ahead of him, putting her purse and keys on the kitchen island. Jaime follows, closing and locking the door behind him. Sansa is facing away from him and he takes a look around. The lower floor, from what he can see, consists mostly of the living room, kitchen and dining area. It looks like what he would imagine of a renowned tattoo artists' home; open floorplan, various shades of grey with pops of intense color, lots of pictures on the walls, redwood and dark granite kitchen, large bookshelves on either side of a set of french doors on the back wall of the living room, spacious charcoal grey sectional, hard wood floors that compliment the kitchen throughout, and a faux polar bear rug under the couch and ottoman.

  Jaime looks back to Sansa, "I like your place," he says. Sansa turns to him, then just smiles and licks her lips. Jaime feels the need to comfort her wash over him and he closes the distance between them without even thinking. "Hey," Jaime rests his hands on her shoulders and bends down to catch her eyes, "are you okay?" He brushes his thumbs over the hollows of her collarbones soothingly.

  Sansa takes a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his middle before meeting his eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just never done the whole 'one night stand' thing before, I don't know what to expect," she admits.

  Jaime cradles her face in both hands and brings his lips to her forehead, "Sweet Sansa, a one night stand is the last thing on my mind. I honestly think it might be hard for you to get rid of me, but I don't want to do anything you think you might regret," he whispers against her skin.

  Sansa nuzzles into the crook of his neck, he hears her shaky exhale and feels her squeeze him tighter. Sansa mumbles against his neck, "Oh, Jaime. I won't, I can't regret anything we've already done or anything we might do now that I know we're on the same page."

  Jaime cups the back of her neck with one hand and lets the other travel down the expanse of her back, pulling her to him gently but as close as he can get her.

  "You have an intoxicating personality, Sansa. I'm afraid I'm already quite smitten with you," he says against her ear.

  He feels Sansa smile against his neck before she pulls back to meet his eyes again, "The feeling is mutual," she starts with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'm not sure what exactly is so alluring about you, but I intend to find out, Mr. Lannister."

  Just like that the swooning is over and the simmering heat is back. Jaime groans, "Seven hells, Sansa," before finally bringing their lips togther for the first time since they made it to her place. "I've never liked being called Mr. Lannister before I heard it come from your lips," he says between deep, frenzied kisses.

  "Oh, Jaime," Sansa mewls into his mouth, " _Mr. Lannister_."

  "Oh, fuck Sansa," Jaime rasps before grasping her thighs under her arse and lifting her to him. Sansa's legs wrap around him seemingly on instinct before he feels her hands delve into his hair and tug. Their lips come back together and Jaime turns to set Sansa on the breakfast bar. Their lips and tongues dance with enrapturing rhythm, pulling breathy moans and pants from each other.

 "Bedroom," Sansa mewls between kisses, "bedroom, Jaime. Please."

  "Just tell me where, baby girl," Jaime pants against her lips.

  "Stairs. First door on the right," Sansa says, voice breathy with anticipation. Jaime lifts Sansa from the counter and he loves the surprised little squeak she lets out. Sansa locks her ankles behind his back and runs her fingers through his hair again, nails scraping against his scalp and producing delicious tingles. Jaime groans and heads for the stairs, laving hot wet kisses against Sansa's neck all the way.

  Jaime makes it up the stairs, miraculously without incident, and pushes into Sansa's bedroom. He walks them to the bed and flips to fall on his back, letting Sansa straddle his hips. Sansa sits up and Jaime takes in the vision of her above him, her braid is mussed from his hands, lips red and puffy from their kisses, pupils blown wide with lust.

  "Gods, you're beautiful, Sansa," Jaime sighs, running his hands up her thighs. Sansa returns his compliment by pulling off her tank top and bra in one swift motion, and Jaime forgets how to breathe. _This woman is etheral_ , Jaime thinks.

  With restraint, Jaime runs his hand up her side to gently cup her breast. He sees her lips part in surprise when he gently toys with her pert rose-tinted nipple. Sansa keens and rolls her hips against his now prominent erection.

  "Oh, Jaime. Yes," Sansa sighs, running her hands up his arms to grasp his shoulders and pull him to her. Sansa pants, "You're wearing too many clothes," against his lips.

  Jaime smirks, "I think I can fix that," he says before flipping their position on the bed, pinning Sansa underneath him.

  Jaime pushes away from her and starts peeling out of his clothes. Jaime gets his jacket off and kicks off his shoes before unbuttoning his shirt. Sansa leans up to catch his lips, and helps him out of his button-down with deft fingers before pushing it off his shoulders. Sansa leans back on the bed, using one hand to support her weight while the other combs through his golden chest hair, nails scraping against his skin. Jaime growls low in his throat before grabbing Sansa's ankle to start unlacing her boots one at a time. 

  Jaime finally gets them off and goes for the button of her pants, "Is this okay? I quite like you in these but I'm curious what they might look like on the floor," he says. Sansa just bites her pouty bottom lip and nods. Jaime strips her leather pants off her legs, and feels his mouth go dry at the sight of her silky red thong with a little black bow in the middle, like a sinful little present.

  "Happy nameday to me," Jaime hears himself mumble, while toying with the little bow, and Sansa must have heard him too. Though it may have taken longer than usual for her to process the words that came from his mouth, she does.

  "Wait a minute," Sansa starts, pushing to support herself on her elbows, "is it really your nameday?"

  Jaime just shrugs, it feels like he's blushing, not realizing he had said any of that out loud. "That may have been why I was out with Tyrion earlier," he admits.

  Sansa looks confused, bordering on hurt, "Why didn't you say anything? I was even gonna get the drinks," she says with a pout.

  Jaime smirks, "Honestly I had far more interesting things on my mind after we met, and what kind of gentleman doesn't pay for the first date?"

  Sansa blushes, "I didn't know it was a first date."

  Jaime smiles down at her, "First of many, I'm afraid. As I said earlier, you might find it hard to rid yourself of me, sweet Sansa."

  Sansa beams up at him, "I think I can work with that," Sansa says before pulling him down for another lustful kiss. "Since I'm not getting rid of you, or you of me, you might as well let me make you my famous nameday breakfast," Sansa mumbles against his mouth.

  Jaime just swallows her words and nods, reaching for her panties, "I was hoping you would be on the menu, sweet girl," he says with a wicked grin.

  "Oh Gods, Jaime. Yes, please," Sansa whimpers as he moves down her body, leaving gentle nips and wet kisses in his wake.

  When Jaime pulls her thong away from her center, he feels his heart stop. There, nestled at the top of her folds, is a little vertical barbell with a diamond stud on each end peeking out from the hood of her clit.

  "Seven hells," he breathes, mesmerized by the gems glittering in the dim light of Sansa's bedroom.

  Sansa asks, "First time seeing one of those?" with a breathless chuckle at his slack-jawed expression.

  "The only one I plan on ever seeing again," Jaime says hoarsely. He runs his hands along the inside of her thighs, spreading her for his predatory gaze. "So beautiful, darling." Jaime breathes in her scent and starts kissing the inside of her knee, going up until he reaches the apex of her thigh. He licks the hollow where her leg meets hot velvety folds. Sansa runs her fingers through his hair and he meets her eyes as he does it again, before asking, "May I?"

  "Gods yes, please Jaime," Sansa whimpers, never taking her eyes from his jade green ones, sparkling with passion. Sansa decides in that moment his eyes are her favorite color, too.

  Jaime experimentally flicks his tongue over her piercing, and the high-pitched cry Sansa lets out surprises him. "I'm sorry," he starts, "did I hurt you?"

  "Gods no," Sansa pants, "I just wasn't expecting it. Do it again, a little softer."

  Jaime complies, rubbing the flat of his tongue back and forth over the barbell against her clit. Sansa preens, "Oh gods, Jaime. Fuck, just like that. Yes, that's so good."

  Jaime feels his cock throb at every little sound she makes. Sansa is so soft and warm all around him he almost worries he'll spill in his pants before he even has the chance to get inside her. Jaime doesn't intend for that to happen, but wants to see Sansa peak sooner rather than later, so he works her clit with his tongue and brings his left hand up to tweak and tease her puckered nipple. Sansa whimpers and arches her back into his hand, pushing her perky breasts out.

  Jaime drags circles around her clit with his tongue and brings his right hand to tease at her enterance with his middle finger.

  Sansa gasps, "Jaime, please. I want your finger inside me, get me ready for you."

  Everything out of Sansa's mouth goes straight to his cock, he groans into her center, "Oh fuck," before entering her. Jaime can't put into words how Sansa's cunt feels around his finger, can't even think what it might feel like wrapped around his cock lest he spill for sure. Sansa is so hot and tight and wet around his single digit he can't help but moan into her silkiness.

  Jaime curls his finger upwards and Sansa bucks her hips into him, chasing the feeling. "Oh fuck, Jaime. More please. Just like that, again. I'm so close!"

  Jaime slides in his ring finger to join his middle one and curls them inside, petting her g-spot. He rubs his tongue back and forth over her clit the way she likes again, and Sansa is sobbing above him, palming her unoccupied breast and grasping Jaime's hand over the other. Jaime entangles their fingers and squeezes, he replaces his tongue on her clit with his thumb to growl, "Look at me, Sansa," her head snaps up from where it was pressing into the bed, "I want to see your beautiful face when you climax for me."

  "Oh, Jaime," Sansa moans, canting her hips against his hand but never breaking eye contact. Jaime brings his mouth back to her clit while curling his fingers against her g-spot. Jaime gently flicks her nub with his tongue; one, two, three times, and then he sees it in her eyes before he feels it. Sansa's jaw goes slack and she's letting out little pants of breath, her cheeks flushed a deep and satisfying pink, pupils so dilated he can barely see the blue of her eyes in this light.

  Sansa's pants are getting louder and breathier, and Jaime can feel the fluttering of her walls around his fingers, "Let go, baby girl," Jaime groans into her pussy. At that Sansa is done, her pants turn into gasping moans and the walls of her cunt clench around his fingers over and over again.

  Jaime can't believe he gets to be witness to such an enchanting moment. He will die a happy man knowing he was the one to shatter and then rebuild such an etheral creature in this way, watching Sansa Stark come apart at his hands is simply bewitching. Jaime wishes this moment could last forever, while he knows it can't, he'll try to recreate it and make it better every chance he gets.

  Sansa tried to keep her gaze locked with Jaime's, but she couldn't help the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head as wave after wave of unadulterated bliss crashed over her. "Oh Jaime," Sansa cries out, "Oh, seven hells, yes!"

  Jaime works her through the last tides of her orgasm, pushing his fingers in and out before pulling them from her and lapping up her juices. Sansa tastes exquisite, a heady mixture of tangy and sweet that Jaime thinks he could live off of. "Fuck Sansa, you're amazing," Jaime groans, "Can I have this for breakfast too?"

  Sansa heaves a breathless laugh, "I'll think about it," she says, lying boneless across her bed, both legs over his shoulders.

  "Cheeky," Jaime says with a grin, kissing his way over a feather tattooed on her hip and up to her stomach, letting her catch her breath. Jaime stands up to look down at her, taking in the whole vision of her in post orgasm bliss, commiting it to memory. Sansa has a lovely flush covering her face going down to her neck and chest, legs splayed over the edge of the bed, eyes closed, soft smile, breasts rising and falling rhythmically with her breathing. _Gorgeous_ , he thinks, _absolutely gorgeous_.

  Jaime didn't realize he had been standing there, palming himself through his jeans as he gazed upon her, until Sansa's eyes slowly opened and landed on the action. She sits up, reaching for him and Jaime lets his hand fall back to his side. Sansa holds his gaze as she unbuckles his belt before she goes for the button-fly. Jaime is immediately relieved from the pressure when she gets them open enough to be pushed down his hips. He toes off his socks before stepping out of his jeans, and bites his lip when he feels Sansa grasp him through his boxer briefs.

  "Fuck, Sansa," Jaime rasps, "I want you, sweetheart."

  Sansa smiles up at him and wraps one of her dainty hands around his hip, running the other up his chest, lightly scratching her nails through his chest hair on the way back down. "Such a man," Sansa mumbles to herself. Jaime would've preened at the subconcious compliment if he weren't so painfully turned on.

  Sansa hooks her fingers in the front of his waistband and tugs until his aching cock springs forth. Sansa gasps at the sight of his thick member, and Jaime feels a little smug, until the delicate brush of her warm fingers against his shaft remind him how close this is to being over before it even starts.

  Sansa fully grasps him and strokes up and down before Jaime growls through clenched teeth, "Sansa, please, I just want to be inside you."

  Sansa brings herself to kneel on the edge of the bed to catch Jaime's lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck. Between burning kisses, Sansa asks, "When was the last time you were checked?"

  "Six months ago, I haven't been with anyone until you in almost ten," Jaime pants, "Totally clear."

  "Thank the Gods," Sansa moans, "same here. I don't have any condoms and I'm on birth control. I trust you. I want to feel you, all of you, inside me."

  Sansa detaches from him to scoot herself towards the pillows. Sansa settles back and stretches her arms out for him, "Come here, my lion," she purrs.

  Jaime groans, "As you wish, my lady-wolf," crawling over her lithe form, spreading her legs for him with a gentle nudge of his knees. Jaime settles his weight on one forearm, using his other hand to brush over the length of her torso, landing on her hip with a squeeze. Sansa mewls at the contact and spreads herself wider for him. Jaime ruts his hips against hers, letting his cock gather the wetness from her folds, he loves the little whimpers she lets out every time the head of his erection rubs over her piercing.

  "Please, Jaime," Sansa moans into the crook of his neck, licking a stripe up to his ear, "I want you inside me."

  Jaime groans and releases her hip to grab his aching cock and position himself at her opening. Jaime pushes in, ever so slowly, relishing in the feeling of being completely engulfed by the heat of Sansa. When he is fully sheathed in her, they let out mutual groans of pleasure.

  "Fuck, Sansa. I've never felt anything like this before," Jaime rasps against her throat.

  "Oh, Gods Jaime. Neither have I," Sansa moans, wrapping her legs around his hips, "Please move, I wanna feel every inch of you sliding in and out of me."

  Jaime starts out slow, dragging almost all the way out of her then thrusting back in. Sansa digs one hand into his hair and wraps the other around his shoulder, "Gods, you feel so good, Jaime," Sansa pants against his ear, "Faster, please. More."

  Jaime picks up his pace and leans back on his heels to watch Sansa's face as he thrusts into her. Sansa's eyes are closed, her mouth open in a silent cry, she's palming her breasts and toying with her nipples, her hips bucking up to meet his every thrust. Jaime growls, "Fuck you look so good like this, you take my cock like it was made for you, don't you, sweetheart?"

  Sansa keens, "Yes, Jaime, I do. I never want another cock besides yours,"

  "Gods you feel so fucking good, baby. So tight and wet for me. Are you gonna cum for me again, sweet girl? I wanna feel you cum all over my cock."

  "Seven hells, yes, Jaime! I want to so badly, I'm going to. Just a little bit more, I'm almost there."

  Jaime puts a hand behind each of her knees and pushes them back towards her shoulders, angling to hit her g-spot with each punishing thrust. "Open your eyes for me, baby," Jaime says. Sansa opens her eyes and lock onto his, "Good girl. Now rub your clit for me, I want you to watch me pounding into you while you cum around my cock."

  Sansa wails, "Oh my Gods, Jaime, yes. Do it, I fucking love it," as she rubs her clit with fervor. Sansa is writhing underneath him, his name coming from her lips as breathless gasps. Jaime feels a tell-tale fluttering around his throbbing cock and it sets of a spark low in his belly.

  "That's it, Sansa, cum for me. I'm so close, baby girl."

  Sansa's eyes widen before blinking rapidly, he feels her walls clench down on him as she cries out, "Jaime, fuck! Oh Gods yes, I'm cumming for you," followed by an animalistic groan.

  Jaime pounds into her through the final throes of her climax, losing his rhythm as a familiar tightness settles in his groin. Jaime watches Sansa mewl and writhe beneath him as the coil of warmth in his belly gets tighter and tighter, until it snaps like a rubber band. Jaime's vision goes white as lightening sparks through his every vein, pumping his seed into her with a roar of blinding pleasure.

  "Oh fuck, Sansa! Take my cum baby girl, you take it so fucking good," he grunts, before gathering Sansa in his arms and collapsing on the other side of the bed so she's laying on his chest.

  They're both panting, sweaty messes, but Jaime has never felt better in all his forty years.

  "Gods, Jaime," Sansa sighs, "that was... Wow."

  Jaime practically purrs, "I know." 

  Sansa lifts her had to look at him, giggling, "Okay, Han Solo, no need to be so smug." 

  Jaime laughs and cups the back of her head to bring it back to his chest, "To be fair, I did warn you, but I appreciate the _Star Wars_ refference," he says into her hairline, laying a kiss there.

  Sansa purrs, "Mmm, this is nice, but I can't go to sleep like this," Sansa looks back him with a twinkle in her eye, "Do you wanna take a shower with me?"

  Jaime groans and squeezes her tighter, "While that does sound amazing, if I go in there with you neither of us are getting any sleep," he lets her go, "but you go. Take your time, I'm just gonna find my phone and email my receptionist to tell her I'm taking a personal day."

  "You were going to work on your nameday?" Sansa asks rhetorically before rolling off the bed to sashay towards her en suite bathroom, "That's just sad," she says over her shoulder with a wink.

  Jaime is off the bed and wrapping his arms around her before she can get away, he nuzzles into the crook of her neck, nipping and licking his way to her ear. "Cheeky minx," he whispers before nibbling at her lobe. Sansa mewls and melts against his chest, Jaime kisses her cheek and releases her to give her arse a gentle smack. 

  Sansa lets out a little yelp at the contact. Jaime smirks, "Get in there, lady-wolf, so you can come back and let me snuggle you proper."

  Sansa looks back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

  Jaime shrugs with his hands on his hips, "I know, with all my pomp and arrogance you wouldn't guess it, but I'm an avid cuddler."

  Sansa grins at him, "In that case I expect to be impressed, _Mr. Lannister_."

  Jaime groans, "You better get in there before I take you again right here in the middle of the floor. I need to save my strength for breakfast," he says with a wink.

  Sansa giggles, "Don't threaten me with a good time," she says with a sinful grin before pressing a kiss to his cheek and scampering away.

  Jaime watches her go, hips swaying tantilizingly all the way, before he searches for his phone. Not in his jeans, so he checks the inside pocket of his jacket and finds it there. He finds he has a missed call from Bronn and Tyrion each and as many texts.

  **Bronn** :(12:18a.m) _I suppose the Lion of Lannister was well received since you didn't come back with your tail tucked between your legs. Did you get your present?_ with a crying laughing emoji. Bronn only ever uses that emoji, and only when he thinks he's being a comedic genius. Jaime reads the one from Tyrion and it isn't much better.

  **Tyrion** :(12:26a.m.)  _You missed your nameday toast at midnight, but I do hope you got one from Sansa. Details tomorrow, dear brother. DETAILS._

  Seeing that it's nearly four in the morning Jaime saves his reply for tomorrow, or mayhaps the next day, and sends off an email to his receptionist informing her of his absence tomorrow. (Today, technically, but he hasn't gone to bed yet so he's calling it.)

  _Alys, taking a personal day, won't be coming into the office. Forward any emergencies to my cell. I mean DIRE emergencies. If I get a call I expect the company to be going bankrupt or my father to be dying. Anything else can be dealt with by you or when I_ _come in tomorrow. Thanks, Jaime._

  Jaime turns his phone off before putting it on the nightstand, and decides to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water, mayhaps also a snack. He forgoes his boxer briefs and trots down to the kitchen. Jaime checks the fridge for bottles of water and grabs two before seeing the bunches of grapes in the crisper drawer.

  _Oh yes, you're coming with me_ , Jaime thinks to himself. He grabs the grapes and kicks the door closed before heading back to Sansa's room. He had just laid back on Sansa's bed when she comes back from her shower, wrapped in a towel with her hair in a bun on top of her head.

  Sansa stops when she sees him laying on her bed stark naked with grapes on his chest, popping one into his mouth with a smirk.

  "Care for a before bed snack, my lady?" Sansa beams at him and drops her towel in her hamper before coming to crawl onto the other side of the bed. Jaime lifts his arm to let her snuggle into his side, wrapping it around her back and tracing over the feather on her hip with his index finger.

  "I've always wanted to do this," she says as she settles in, excitement lacing her tone.

  "Do what, darling?"

  "Be fed fruit in bed after being ravished by an incredibly sexy man," Sansa says with a devilish smirk.

  "Well then," Jaime starts, with a smirk of his own, "by all means, allow me."

  Jaime holds out a grape for her to take, Sansa opens her mouth for him and wraps her lips around his fingers when he places it on her tongue. Jaime holds back a groan when she lets her tongue wrap around the tip of his finger as he pulls his hand away.

  "Mmm," Sansa moans, "so much better than I imagined."

  "I'm happy to oblige, sweet girl," Jaime says smiling down at her.

  They lie there feeding each other grapes, stealing kisses and making each other other laugh, until Jaime notices Sansa's eyelids getting heavy. Jaime kisses her forehead.

  "Open your eyes, darling," he mumbles into her hairline. Sansa mewls and stretches against him like a cat in the sun. Jaime feels something squeeze in his chest at the sight before him, it's so beautiful and amazing seeing her curled around him, for half a second he feels like he could cry. Sansa opens her eyes and gives him a sleepy smile.

  "Hi," Sansa says, voice thick with fatigue.

  "Hello to you," he says before kissing the tip of Sansa's nose. "You're a very cute sleeper."

  Sansa huffs, "I'm cute when I'm falling asleep or waking up, the in between is a different story. Ask Arya, she has the pictures."

  Jaime chuckles and takes down Sansa's hair to run his fingers through it, "I'll take your word for it, but I'm sure you're still cute. Speaking of, we should actually get under the covers and turn out the lamps before we fall asleep."

  Sansa groans, "I'm so comfy though," giving him a pout and batting her long lashes. 

  Jaime rolls his eyes, "All right, come here," he starts, "put your arms around my neck, and hold on tight."

  Sansa does as he asked, and he lifts her off the bed, cradling her with one arm under her knees to whip the covers back with the other. Jaime lays her down where the comforter is pulled back and she shimmies into the sheets on her side. Jaime see her satisfied smirk while she nestles into the pillows, facing his side of the bed. Jaime narrows his eyes at her, but can't help smiling when she looks expectantly up at him with those big blue eyes.

  He turns out the lights and slides into bed next to Sansa, gathering her in his arms, pillowing her head against his chest and pulling her leg to rest over his. Jaime listens to Sansa's steady breathing as she slips into a deep sleep, still looking very cute if you asked him. He can feel the gentle thud of her heart in her chest where she's pressed against his ribs.

  Jaime runs his fingers through her thick auburn locks, breathing in the subtle sweet lemon scent that seems to encompass her, and lays a kiss between her eyebrows before resting his cheek against the crown of her head. He has honestly never been more comfortable in his life, with this enchanting woman wrapped around him, all supple soft skin and warmth. 

  Jaime thinks to himeslf before falling into a deep and needed slumber, _I honest to the Gods would do anything for this woman if she'd let me_. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I didn't get to describing every single one of Sansa's tattoos but in my head here's how it is;
> 
> Along with the tattoo of Lady, the winter rose for Lyanna, and the feather on her right hip, Sansa has a full color dragonfly about the size of her fist tattooed between her breasts with the wings extending underneath. Arya did that one before she did the one of Lady. Sans had to be topless to get it done so obvi she wanted her sister to do it.  
> Sansa repaid the favor by tattooing a black and white stag on Arya in the same spot after she started dating Gendry.
> 
> Sansa and Arya have matching tattoos of 'Winter is Coming' in curly script on the outside of their left forearms that they did for each other, Arya gave the same tattoo to Jon and Sansa did Robb's. When Bran and Rickon are old enough they want the same one.
> 
> Sansa has a tattoo of the sun with a spear through it behind her right ear that she got after graduating from University with Obarra Sand. Arya did Sansa's and Sansa gave one to Obarra after opening the shop.
> 
> Sansa has a rose tattooed on the inside of her right wrist and a bow and arrow on the inside of her left one. Disney exists in this universe because reasons, so the rose is for Beauty and the Beast and the bow and arrow is for Brave, don't question it. (If it makes you feel better, the rose can be for Margery and the bow and arrow for Theon but they won't be featured in this story as characters. Yet, they might be later, who knows. This fic honestly got away from me a lil bit.) Arya did the rose as well and the bow and arrow is the only one Sansa did on herself.
> 
> Sansa has a tattoo of the Heart Tree of Winterfell on her right calf from the back of her knee down. Jon did that one too, he's great with realism and color work and Sansa really wanted the red leaves to pop against her skin like the rose for his mother.
> 
> On her left calf she has a silhouette of four wolves sitting from largest to smallest on a starry blue background howling at the moon, representing her brothers and Jon. Arya did that one as well, after she did the one of Lady.
> 
> Sansa has the words 'When the snows fall and the white winds howl, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives' tattooed in verse style between her shoulder blades, the most recent one she has that Arya also did. 
> 
> As for Sansa's piercings she has her septum, clitoral hood, belly button and various ear piercings. 
> 
> Also, in my head Sansa is 25, Arya is 23, Robb is 28, Jon is 29, Bran is 17 and Rickon is 15. The Starks live because I said so.
> 
> Phew, now that's out of the way, what did everyone think? Do you love these two, or do you love these two? Definitely more in store for this pair!
> 
> Thank you all for giving it a read!


	2. Morning Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jaime have breakfast, then go out for brunch [If you know what I mean ;)]
> 
> These two just can't get enough of each other!

  Jaime dreams of waves of auburn, cerulean blue, hills of smooth alabaster, wolves, dragonflys, feathers, winter roses, and tangy sweet lemon.

  The first thing Jaime registers as he stirs from slumber is movement, and it takes him a moment to remember he's not in his own bed. He's in Sansa's bed, and hers is the soft warm body pressed against him, her slender fingers dancing over his chest and down his torso. Sansa runs her finger tips from the head of his member down his shaft to grasp him fully, finding him half hard from sleep and his vivid dreams. Jaime groans and pulls her close, palming her arse.

  "Mmm, good morning lady-wolf," Jaime groans, voice husky from sleep. Jaime feels Sansa kiss the underside of his jaw as she strokes him up and down below the sheets.

  "Good morning, my lion," she purrs. Jaime finally opens his eyes when he feels Sansa shimmy down his body, he looks at her and she sends him a wink before throwing the covers over her head. Jaime feels Sansa settle herself between his knees and it finally clicks what she's after.

  Jaime scoots himself up the pillows to lean against Sansa's headboard before lifting the covers to watch Sansa. "What are you doing, sweet girl?"

  Sansa gives him a sultry smile, "Breakfast," she says, before licking the underside of his shaft from base to tip. Jaime groans and throws the blankets back to watch the action.

  "I thought _you_ were going to be _my_ breakfast, not the other way around. Not that I'm complaining of course," Jaime rasps.

  Sansa just grins, "Shhh, ladies first," she says, before taking him in her mouth fully.

  Jaime growls low in his throat and lets his eyes roll back at the feeling of her hot mouth wrapped all around his cock, fisting the sheets to keep himself from bucking up into her throat. "Fuck, sweetheart. That feels so good, baby," Jaime grunts.

  Sansa just hums around his erection and keeps working him with her tongue, swirling it around his tip every time she comes up, stroking his shaft with one hand and rolling his balls in the other. Jaime pushes back the curtain of copper red that's fallen around Sansa's face, he loves watching her as she works him, he holds back Sansa's hair with one hand and strokes his thumb over her hollowed cheek with the other.

  Jaime is moaning and mumbling nonsense as he watches her work his cock with her mouth and hands like it's her greatest passion in life. Sansa looks at him with her big blue eyes and takes him in until he can feel the back of her throat. Jaime feels that spark in his groin and knows he won't last long now, "Fuck, Sans. Gods, baby, if you don't stop I'm gonna-" Sansa just keeps her eyes on his and moans around his throbbing erection, rolling his balls in her hand and stroking him with a twist of her wrist.

  "Fuck," Jaime grunts, "You want me to, don't you baby girl?"

  Sansa moans what sounds like 'Mm-hmm' and nods her head with her lips still wrapped around him, keeping her eyes on his, and Jaime can't hold back any longer. Jaime fists his hand in Sansa's hair to hold her where he wants her and bucks up into her mouth. He feels the tightness in his groin snap like a whip when Sansa runs her tongue over his tip as she rolls his balls again.

  Jaime roars, "Oh fuck, I'm cumming! You're so good baby girl, fuck, you're so good for me," followed by a primal grunt. Jaime collapses against the headboard and feels Sansa's hair slip through his finger tips as he catches his breath.

  Sansa swallows around him and releases him with a soft 'pop' before sitting back on her heels to look at him. Jaime has an arm slung over his eyes and the hand that was in her hair is flat on the bed at his side, breathing heavily as he recovers.

  Sansa giggles, "Is this how you felt after making me cum like that last night? Because it feels good."

  Jaime chuckles and moves his arm to look at her, her hair is all mussed from his hands and the sheets, lips red and swollen flashing him a cocky grin. "I'll let you know in a few minutes," he says before sitting up to put his arms around her. Jaime wraps her up in his arms, pulling her to sit in his lap before flipping their position on the bed, pinning her under him.

  Jaime leans over Sansa and starts leaving gentle pecks down the side of her neck from her ear to her shoulder. She gasps on the first one and is writhing and arching into him by the time he kisses below her collarbone. Jaime kisses the swell of her breast and Sansa moans, "Oh, Jaime," so softly, he almost doesn't hear it between her little gasps.

  Jaime flicks her nipple with his tongue and loves her sharp intake of breath at the contact. Jaime grins against her skin before taking her rosy peak between his lips, sucking and flicking his tongue over it.

  Sansa keens, "Oh Gods, Jaime," before running her hands through his hair and holding him to her. Jaime laves his tongue over her and nips at her stiff peak before pulling away. Sansa doesn't protest but keeps her fingers tangled in his golden locks as he kisses the drangonfly over her breastbone, before moving down her torso.

  Jaime shoulders apart Sansa's knees and settles between her thighs, he runs his fingers over her slit and groans, "Mmm, you're already wet for me, darling."

  Sansa mewls and spreads her legs wider for him. "You've been teasing me, and I liked the sounds you were making while my mouth was around your cock," she gasps out as he rubs circles around her piercing. 

  "Well, allow me to apologize for being so naughty," he rasps before bringing his lips to her silkiness, kissing her piercing before darting his tongue out to drag circles around it.

  "Oh Gods, Jaime. Yes," Sansa moans above him. He flattens his tongue to lap at her folds, worshiping every part of her. He probes at her entrance with the point of his tongue and rubs circles over her clit with his fingers. Sansa is arching her back and canting her hips into him, "Yes, Jaime. More, please," Sansa says on a breathy moan.

Jaime flicks his tongue in her opening and applies more pressure to her clit with his fingers. Sansa is arching against him and tightening her thighs around his head, "Oh Gods, I'm so close Jaime, just like that," Sansa mewls. Jaime looks up to watch her writhe above him and brings his hand to toy with her pert nipple.

  Sansa is keening and tugging at his hair, canting her hips against him.

  "Fuck, Jaime I'm cumming," she wails, "Oh Gods, yes, oh fuck," followed by gasping moans.

  Jaime gently licks at her center, letting Sansa come down from her orgasm. Jaime is positively high on Sansa, addicted, less than 24 hours after meeting her and he never wants to be without her. Jaime kisses over her hips and up her stomach, between and over her supple breasts, and up her neck. Sansa wraps her arms and legs around him, holding him close and kissing his neck, jaw, and cheek.

  Sansa runs her hands through his hair and over his back and shoulders, purring in orgasmic bliss, "Mmm, this is lovely. I'm afraid you've spoiled me, I don't know how I'll be able to wake up any other way again."

  Jaime smiles against her neck, before pulling away to look down at her, "I know how you feel, darling, and if it's up to me you'll wake up like this every day," he says. Jaime feels something tug in his chest at the thought of not waking up next to Sansa now that he's had the privilege, but he tries to push the feeling down. He has always been a romantic but even he isn't ready to admit he could seriously be falling for this woman within a day of meeting her.

  Sansa is looking up at him so tenderly he can't help but smile down at her before kissing her forehead. Jaime asks, "How about that shower you offered last night?"

  Sansa beams up at him. "Still on the table, but it can get slippery in there so no funny business," she says, with a stern finger pointed at his chest.

  Jaime chuckles, "Promise, on my honor," he says holding out his pinky. Sansa rolls her eyes but can't hide her grin as she wraps her pinky around his before they both kiss their fists. "After that we can go back to my place so I can change into a fresh outfit and take you out to brunch," he says with a grin.

  They get out of bed and Jaime follows Sansa into her bathroom. He's pleasantly surprised when he sees her large shower stall, with a faucet on each wall.

  "Well that's convenient," he says on a chuckle.

  "I know, right?" Sansa says over her shoulder as she gets them both going to warm up. "I've never used both at the same time before so this should be interesting."

  Jaime smirks, "I'm glad your first time is with me, then," he says with a wink.

  Sansa just giggles and rolls her eyes, setting out towels for them before getting in the shower. Jaime follows her and grabs the washcloth she had set out for him. Sansa pours body wash onto her loofah and passes him the bottle, he takes a whiff and is greeted by sweet lemon. He pours some onto the cloth and finds himself rather pleased with the idea of walking around smelling like Sansa all day.

  They lather their bodies and steal glances at each other before turning under the faucet to rinse off. Sansa lathers her hair with shampoo, pushing her exquisite breasts out and Jaime has to clench his hands to stop himself from reaching for her. She hands him the shampoo before rinsing her hair and applying conditioner. Jaime lathers and rinses his hair in time to grab the conditioner bottle from Sansa, and he finds himself marvelling at the way they work seperately but still as a team.

  Once they're both rinsed, Jaime steps out and wraps a towel around his waist before holding the other out for Sansa. She steps into him and lets him wrap her in the towel before he kisses the tip of her nose. Jaime smiles down at her before asking, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra toothbrush, would you?"

  Sansa purses her lips, "I don't have a real one but I have those little disposable ones, floss, and mouth wash."

  Jaime chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "It'll get the job done," he says with a smirk. They brush their teeth and Jaime goes to get dressed when Sansa starts putting her hair into a bun. Jaime is buttoning his shirt when Sansa reemerges from the bathroom and opens her closet.

  He watches her put on a pair of light pink lace panties that almost blend in with her skin before she pulls a little red sundress with white flowers on it over her head.

  Jaime rolls up his sleeves and watches Sansa as she picks out a black denim crop-jacket and red flats to go with her dress. He grabs his jacket off the floor and his phone from the nightstand to slip it into the pocket. He checks to make sure he has his wallet and house keys as well before turning to Sansa, "Ready to go?"

  Sansa smiles at him, "Yeah, let's go. Where do you live?"

  "I have a penthouse in the Red Keep," he says.

  Sansa laughs and rolls her eyes, "Of course you do, Mr. Bigshot," she says with a smirk. "Well luckily there's a trolley at the end of the block we can catch in that direction."

  They leave Sansa's and Jaime lets her lead him in the direction of the trolley stop, holding her hand and letting their arms swing between them. They arrive at the stop just as the trolley is about to pull away and Jaime jumps on pulling Sansa with him. Sansa is giggling after their rocky landing and Jaime pulls her into him to kiss her cheeks. The trolley is rather busy so Jaime stands holding onto the bar above them with one hand and wraps his other arm around Sansa, who returns the gesture and nuzzles into his shoulder.

  They rock back and forth as the trolley goes from stop to stop, holding onto each other and making each other laugh with their whispered people-watching commentary, probably looking like two besotted idiots as they beam at each other as if no one else is around. Sansa is leaning her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed until Jaime kisses her forehead and whispers, "Next stop is ours, love."

  Jaime didn't realize he'd let that specific term of endearment slip until Sansa stiffens and lifts her head to search his face. Sansa doesn't speak but her expression is asking, 'Did you mean to say that?' He can see it in the cloudy blue of her eyes and the crease in her forehead, she almost looks hurt but not quite, like she's hoped for something for so long only for it to be dashed time after time and she doesn't want it to happen again.

  Jaime looks at her tenderly and gives her a shy smile, trying to say, 'It slipped out but I don't regret it,' without having to. Sansa seems to understand, giving him a soft smile and kissing his cheek. The trolley comes to a stop and Jaime deboards before holding out a hand for Sansa.

  She takes his hand as she steps down and gives him a radiant smile, "Thank you, kind Ser," she says with a giggle.

  Jaime chuckles, "It's funny you say that, I always wanted to be a knight of the Kingsgaurd when I was little."

  Sansa smiles at him, "Yeah? Too bad King's Landing hasn't had an actual king or knights in centuries."

  Jaime laughs, "Yeah, don't tell ten year old me that, I wasn't having it. But it's true, I wanted to swordfight and joust, ride horses and save fair ladies, protect people and be a gallant knight like in the stories."

  Sansa smiles softly at him, "I always liked those stories, but I fancied myself a fair lady more than a knight. How about you can be my knight and I can be your fair maiden to protect, that way both our dreams come true."

  Jaime just bows his head and brings her knuckles to his lips, laying a kiss against them as he looks at her from under his lashes, "As you wish, my lady." He smiles up at her before he straightens and offers Sansa his arm.

  Sansa beams and links her arm with his, "Lead the way, Ser Jaime," she says with a giggle.

  The Red Keep used to be a large castle but without a royal family to house it was repurposed. Certain parts were turned into a museum; like the Throne Room, Tower of the Hand and White Tower where the Kingsgaurd lived, while the main keeps were turned into apartments, condoes and penthouses.

  Jaime's Penthouse was in one of the eastern towers, with a view of Blackwater Bay and the Godswood Gardens. It was a spectacular view but quite the journey to get there, being centuries old they could only change so much about the original structure when it was being refurbished, meaning no elevators and lots of stairs.

  Jaime was obviously used to it after living here for years but Sansa was not. Walking through the gardens was lovely, Jaime had plucked a blush pink rose for her from one of the many different colored rose bushes, but that was over too quickly and then came the stairs. So. Many. Stairs. Sansa was out of breath by the third flight and according to Jaime there were two more to go, but he was gracious and forgiving of breaks like any gallant knight.

  They finally reach his door and Sansa is ready to fling herself onto the first soft surface she sees, but when Jaime gets the door open shes's breathless for a different reason. Jaime's flat is immaculate; everything is white, gold and red, and Sansa is almost afraid to touch anything.

  Jaime turns to Sansa, smirking at her floored expression, "Before you ask; no I did not decorate myself, my father hired an interior designer with a very specific vision in mind, I don't have a maid but I'm not here often enough to really mess the place up, yes you can sit or lie down wherever you want, I'll only be a few minutes"

  Sansa gives him a sheepish smile and settles herself on his white loveseat facing the windows that overlook the Bay.

  Jaime goes to his bedroom to change, putting on a casual blue button down, rolling up his sleeves and leaving it open over a white undershirt, and tan Dockers. He goes into his bathroom for a fresh spritz of cologne and combs back his shaggy golden locks, he could use a shave but doesn't want to take the time.

  Jaime walks out of his bedroom to find Sansa sitting on the couch, leaning her head back against the cushions with her eyes closed. He sneaks over behind Sansa without disturbing her to put his hands on her shoulders and kiss her temple.

  "Open your eyes, lady-wolf," he whispers against her ear.

  Sansa mewls sleepily before opening her eyes to look at Jaime, "Does this mean I have to go back down the stairs, now?"

  Jaime can't help but laugh, "I'm afraid so, darling, but it's always easier going down than coming up."

  Sansa gives him a funny look, "There's an inuendo in there but I'm too tired to pick it out," she says.

  Jaime just laughs again and walks around to grab Sansa's hands and pull her to him, "Come along, sweet girl. I want you to see where I'm taking you, I think you'll love it."

  "As long as they have good coffee and decent avocado toast I'm sure I will," she says, letting Jaime lead her through his flat and back down the stairs.

  Jaime chuckles, "I can vouch for the coffee, but I can't say I've had the avocado toast, I'm more of a spinach omelette kind of guy."

  Sansa smiles at him as she takes his hand, "I can respect that," she starts, "if I'm feeling particularly fancy I go for eggs benedict."

  Jaime gives her a wide grin, "Excellent choice, love." He couldn't resist trying it on for size again, Sansa just beams at him with a lovely flush in her cheeks and squeezes his hand tighter. Jaime lets go of her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and pull her close as they walk back through the gardens and main courtyard through the gate.

  Jaime leads her down the hill on the Kingsroad towards the heart of King's Landing. It's a beautiful day for a walk and they enjoy most of it in amicable silence while they both enjoy the scenery, with Sansa pointing out the occasional cute dog.

  After another few blocks they come to a stop in front of a little cottage style building with lots of tables outside and greenery everywhere. There are vines growing around the wrought iron fence surrounding the courtyard and up lattices on the sides of the building, large planter boxes lining the fence with different kinds of flowers, and a large sign surrounded by shrubs.

  "The Golden Rose," Sansa starts with surprise, "I love this place! It's owned by my friend Margaery's family."

  "Hmph, while I'm disappointed you've already been here, I am glad that I knew you'd love it," Jaime says with a grin.

  "You know me pretty well for only having met me last night," Sansa says with a tender smile.

  Jaime doesn't know exactly what to say so he just gives her a tender smile and kisses her temple, "Come on, sweetheart, let's go get a table. Hopefully you have some pull around here, it looks a little busy."

  Sansa just giggles. "It depends who's working, but given that it's 'Sunday Brunch' time I would expect it to be busy. If Beth or Talisa are here we might be able to squeeze in somewhere," she says with a wink.

  Jaime holds the door open and lets Sansa walk in ahead of him and promptly hears a squeal, a subdued one given the atmosphere but a squeal nonetheless. When Jaime's eyes adjust from the bright sun he sees a very pretty woman with olive skin and dark hair embracing Sansa and both girls rocking back and forth. They separate and the olive-skinned woman's eyes land on Jaime, she gives him a very unsubtle once-over and turns to Sansa with a ' _Well who is this?_ ' look.

  Sansa blushes and turns to Jaime to introduce the two, "Talisa, this is Jaime Lannister. Jaime, this is Talisa Maegyr."

  Jaime extends his hand for Talisa to shake, "Pleasure to meet you."

  "Likewise, Mr. Lannister. Although I do believe I've seated you once or twice," Talisa says.

  "I'm sure you have, it's a favorite spot for my brother and I, we live nearby. I wanted to bring Sansa here, sure that she'd love it, only to find out she's quite the regular."

  Talisa laughs, "She sure is, follow me. I think a table just opened up on the back deck," she says with a wink.

  Sansa follows after Talisa and grasps Jaimes hand to tug him along. They go through a back door Jaime is positive he's never seen before and end up on a private little veranda. Jaime pulls out Sansa's chair for her before seating himself across from her, and thanks Talisa as she sets down their menus.

  "I didn't even know this was back here," Jaime says.

  Sansa chuckles and smirks, "Well it's a good thing you're with me, then," she says with a wink.

  "A good thing indeed," Jaime says with a soft smile.

  "Now that I already know how the avocado toast is here, I've decided what I'm going to get," Sansa says with a smile, "what about you?"

  "Well, I was thinking an espresso to start, then an omlette with bacon and a bowl of fruit to share," he says with a wink.

  Sansa blushes and Jaime feels her foot rub against his leg, and the memory of feeding Sansa grapes in post-orgasmic bliss last night comes rushing back to him.

  Jaime scoots his chair to the other side of the table so he can sit close enough to Sansa to grab her hand. Sansa smiles widely and leans into him, nuzzling her nose against his and kissing his cheek. Jaime runs his free hand up her thigh and squeezes gently, "Sweet Sansa," Jaime sighs, "I can't get enough of you."

  Sansa pulls back to look him in the eyes, silently urging him to continue.

  "I don't mean just physically," Jaime starts, "I've been intrigued by you since the first press-release for _Reckless Impulses_ made it across my desk, and having the pleasure of being in your presence and getting to know you since last night has left me rather enamoured. I don't know if you want to be 'my girlfriend' officially or just go with the flow for now, but I know how I feel. I want to be with you everyday I can, if you'll have me. I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you, ride the trolley together, go on coffee dates, movie dates, art galleries, whatever you want. I just want to be with you."

  Sansa just throws her arms around his neck and kisses him soundly before resting her forehead against his. "Gods, I feel the same way. I've never felt what I feel for you for anyone else, especially within 24 hours of meeting. I feel so drawn to you, like you just get me without me even having to say anything, and I don't know how to explain it. I don't know if this is crazy or reckless, but I want to be with you, too, Jaime, in any capacity. I love being around you, you're handsome and charming but also sweet and romantic. You're intelligent and make me laugh, you're ambitious and successful but don't let work consume your life. Basically you check off all of my boxes, and then some. I would love to be your girlfriend, Jaime."

  The entire time Sansa was talking her forehead was still pressed against his, running her fingers through his hair with one hand and the other stroking his cheek, and Jaime found it a little hard to focus until Sansa said 'girlfriend.'

  Jaime's eyes snap open, he pulls away to cradle Sansa's cheeks in his hands and she's aboslutely beaming at him. "Say that last part again, Sansa," he says breathlessly.

  Sansa's smile is wide and spectacular, she leans into his touch and brings her hands to cover his, her eyes are bright and clear when she says, "I would love to be your girlfriend, Jaime."

 

*****

 

  When Talisa comes back to take their drink orders she finds the couple in a tender embrace, she doesn't linger but they likely wouldn't have noticed anyway. Both of their eyes were closed while stroking each others face, hair and shoulders, as close as they could get to eachother without her being in his lap, and exchanging chaste kisses on the lips, nose and cheeks. It's too sweet of a moment to interrupt, so Talisa gives them their privacy for a few more minutes, knowing Sansa she won't let it get too far out of hand.

 _Sansa deserves a man that looks at her the way Jaime does, this is a win in my book_ , Talisa thinks with a smile to herself.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! What did you guys think? Did the ending feel rushed? I didn't want to go on for another 1000 words but I could have, it just felt like a bit much at this point. This isn't the end though! Jaime still needs to get cornered by Tyrion and Bronn after a whole day of radio silence. That should be fun ;D


	3. Coming Off Cloud-9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jaime have to leave their carefully crafted bubble of new romantic bliss and go back to work. Jaime gets strong-armed into giving details and Sansa is bursting to tell the first person she sees, luckily it's her sister.
> 
>  
> 
> PS This chapter is long af. Enjoy

  Jaime walks into Lannister PR with a skip in his step, and he wonders why everyone is giving him curious looks, until he passes a dark window and sees his reflection grinning like the cat who got the canary back at him. He never smiles this much, he realizes, and schools his face into his usual professional demeanor. Internally, though, he's still whistling a song for Sansa like a love-sick moron as he struts towards his office. He opens the door and feels his face fall and shoulders slump in defeat when Tyrion spins to face him in his desk chair.

  "Well, well, well. Dear brother," Tyrion starts with a smirk, "you're looking quite spry for having taken a personal day, with no explanation, at four o'clock in the morning."

  Jaime sighs, "Tyrion, can we do this later? I just got in, I haven't even had my second cup of coffee yet."

  Tyrion smirks, "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much longer about that," he says to his watch.

  The door slams behind Jaime, "Did I miss anything?" comes the voice of Bronn as he pushes a cup of coffee into Jaime's hand.

  Jaime scoffs, "No, no, apparently you're right on time," he says, accepting his fate, "If we're gonna do this can I at least have my chair?"

  Tyrion jumps down from Jaime's seat and climbs into an armchair across the desk as Bronn seats himself in the other. Jaime settles in behind his desk and takes a long draw from his steaming cup of coffee, letting Tyrion and Bronn stew with anticipation. Jaime sets down his mug and leans back in his chair, knitting his fingers together behind his head.

  Tyrion sighs with exasperation, Jaime knew he'd be the first to break. "Well?" Tyrion asks.

  "Well what?" he asks with a smirk. Jaime couldn't resist, he's not going to tell them what they want to know anyway, so he may as well have a little fun with them.

  "Well tell us what the fuck happened, Golden boy, we've heard fuck all from you since you left the bar Saturday night," Bronn barks at him.

  Jaime chuckles, "All right, calm down, I didn't realize you'd miss me so much. I went to _Reckless Impulses_ to introduce myself to Sansa, we hit it off, then she closed the shop and we went to get something to eat and a few drinks. She's quite lovely."

  "And?" Tyrion demands, "What about the rest of the night, and all day yesterday while your phone was off, need I remind you?"

  Jaime just shrugs, "It might have been the best night of my life, and I may or may not be single anymore."

  Tyrion looks like he's about to burst and Bronn looks just like he usually does, disinterested bordering on pissed off. This is too much fun for him.

  Bronn lets his head fall back against his chair and lets out a long groan, "For fucks sake, Lannister, what _are_ you going to tell us?"

  Jaime chuckles, "I will tell you that we got to know each other quite well, and Sansa Stark is amazing in far more ways than you two will ever know."

  Tyrion and Bronn exchange a looks that says, ' _I think we can do better than that_ ,' and Tyrion persists. "You _may_ or may _not_ be single anymore? Do you care to elaborate?"

  Jaime sighs, "I'd prefer not to, but I suppose I could show you a little mercy and say I'm definitely not looking to meet another woman any time soon."

  Tyrion smiles wide, "Now there's something, I'll take it. What did you do yesterday, though? Whose place did you stay at on Saturday? I won't ask you to kiss and tell but I'm dying over here!"

  Jaime laughs and shakes his head, "I do admire your persistence, little brother. We stayed at Sansa's on Saturday, her place was closer. Yesterday I brought her to my penthouse so I could change before taking her to _The Golden Rose_ for brunch. After that we walked around downtown, got a late lunch, went back to my place to enjoy each other's company _in private_ , I made her dinner and then escorted her back to her place, as we both have to work today."

  "Ah," Tyrion starts with a grin, "pulled out the big guns on the second date, I see. What did you make her for dinner?"

  Jaime sighs, "Shrimp scampi with garlic butter and steamed asparagus. Why?"

  Tyrion shrugs, "I'm merely curious. I'm happy for you, Jaime, I've never seen you like this after spending just 36 hours with a woman. Good choice, by the way, impressive but surprisingly easy to put together."

  Jaime chuckles and smiles to himself, "Thank you, and Sansa is quite a woman, I've never met anyone like her."

  Tyrion asks, "Did you take her home directly after the meal or did she stay awhile?"

  Jaime scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Really, Tyrion?"

  "It's an innocent question! I didn't ask if you shagged her in the kitchen," Tyrion tries to defend earning a glare from Jaime, "Which I wouldn't!"

  Jaime hears Bronn mumble, "Would that he could," under his breath and Jaime just sighs wearily. It's not yet 10 am and it's been a long day.

  "Sansa stayed for a couple glasses of wine after dinner and we talked. About our lives, interests, our favorite things; movies, books, food, music, everything. She's incredibly easy to talk to but I could honestly just listen to her for hours. I feel like we make an odd couple yet we have a surprising amount in common," he trailed off, and Jaime realized he wasn't looking at Tyrion or Bronn while he was talking. Caught in his memories of Sansa, he was staring out the windows lining the wall of his office. He shakes his head and looks back at the two men seated across from him.

  Tyrion raises his eyebrows, "That was quite the reverie, dear brother, I can't imagine what you look like when you're actually with her. So when you walked her home, did the Lion of Lannister PR get a kiss goodnight?"

  Jaime turns his attention back to his coffee and gives an affirmative hum before taking a drink.

  Tyrion smiles and nods, "And how many times have you texted her this morning?"

  Jaime puts down his mug and clears his throat before he starts rifling through papers on his desk, "Three," he says to the manilla folder he's mindlessly flipping through, avoiding Tyrion's eyes. Obviously Jaime doesn't bring up the fact they were on the phone until after midnight last night. Sansa had asked him to call when he got home so she knew he got back safe and he couldn't imagine denying her such a sweet request.

  Bronn, who has been remarkably silent until now, pipes in with, "So did you get your present or not? I've never been one to beat around the bush and waste time _implying_ things."

  Jaime feels heat flood his cheeks, with anger rather than embarassment, and Bronn catches it immediately, mistaking it for the latter. "Look at you," he exclaims with a finger pointed at Jaime's face, "you're blushing like a maid! You have to explain yourself now."

  Jaime lets out a deep breath, glaring at Bronn before replying, "I never asked her for one, but you could say I had the privilege of unwrapping something with a bow. That's the best you're going to get out of me, I'm a gentleman, unlike you," he says with a smirk.

  Bronn just smirks back at him, "You can keep your lips sealed all you want, your dumb face gives you up anyway," he snarks.

  Jaime glowers at Bronn, "Remind me why I put up with you, again?"

  "Please," Bronn starts, "I'm the buffer. If you two spend too much time together you drive each other mad, you need me."

  Jaime and Tyrion exchange a look and shrug, Jaime has to give credit where it's due. "While I suppose that is true, you're a hair shy of driving me mad right now, and you're doing that well enough on your own."

  Bronn just scoffs, "Tyrion asked more questions than I did."

  "Ah, but I didn't ask any of the _wrong_ questions," Tyrion cuts in. "If you ask enough of the right questions the blanks fill in on their own. It's all very fresh, let him have this." Jaime feels grateful for Tyrion's intervention until Bronn barks a laugh.

  "Don't play the saint now, when _you_ are the one who convinced me to help you corner him in his office first thing in the morning," Bronn says with raised eyebrows and a finger pointed at Tyrion.

  Tyrion opens his mouth with a retort but Jaime shoots him a glare and Tyrion lets it die on his tongue before giving Bronn a glare of his own.

  Jaime rests his elbow on the edge of his desk and rubs at his temple, letting out a frustrated sigh, "If you're both quite finished, I'm sure you can find some actual work to do around here before lunch-time," he says, his other hand gesturing towards the door. "You can close that on your way out," Jaime says.

  Tyrion gets to his feet, "I must say you've mastered Father's indirect dismissal," he says with a smirk, Bronn chuckling behind him on the way out.

  Jaime closes his eyes as he tips his head back against his chair with a groan, pointing to his door "Out!"

  He barely lets the door close before pulling his phone out to send a text to Sansa.

   _Is it too soon to tell you I miss you? Tyrion and Bronn cornered me in my office to interogate me about this weekend and now I can't stop thinking about you. When is your last appointment? I want to see you, love._

Jaime waits a few minutes for her reply and isn't disappointed.

   **Sansa** :(9:51a.m.)  _Of course not, my lion, I miss you too. Lol, I'm sorry, it's way too early in the morning for an interogation. Tyrion and Bronn were always nice to me, but neither seem like the type to quit when they want to know something. My last appointment is supposed to be here at 6 and it's just a line touch-up so I should be done by 7. I can get Jeyne to lock up for me._

  She sent another right after that full of emoji hearts and kissy-faces, Jaime used to find that kind of thing annoying but on Sansa it's adorable. Jaime is positive he's grinning like an idiot as he types his reply back.

   _Well you're a beautiful charming young woman, it's hard not to be nice to you, but you're not wrong._ _Excellent, I can't wait. I can take you back to mine and cook you dinner again, or we could go out if you like. There's a bistro I'm sure you'd love, as long as you haven't been there before of course._ It's utterly out of character for him but he adds a winking emoji at the end, unable to help himself.

   **Sansa** :(9:58a.m.)  _I don't have any appointments tomorrow until noon and Arya is supposed to get back soon so I'd rather just go back to yours, we can save the bistro for Saturday. But I'm helping you cook this time! I won't take no for an answer, Mr. Lannister._ She tacks a wink emoji with another kissy-face on the end.

   _You've got a deal, sweet girl. I'll be there at 7:15. Don't judge me if I call you during my lunch just to hear your voice, though._

 **Sansa:** (10:02a.m.)  _I guess I'll have to call you first,_ with a big grinning emoji and yet another kissy-face. 

  Jaime feels like he could melt into a puddle of mushy love-hearts just from texting her, it doesn't help that he can hear her voice as he reads each word. Sansa has him in the palm of her hand, if she weren't so kind and genuine he would honestly be worried about the things she could talk him into. He would burn KL to the ground if it made her smile, but at the same time she makes him want to pick flowers and lie in the grass finding shapes in the clouds. 

  After their text exchange Jaime finds himself plagued with more thoughts of Sansa;  _I wonder what she's wearing today, how did she do her hair, will Arya be there when I pick her up tonight, if she is there will she like me or think I'm a creep for wanting to be with a woman 15 years younger than I am? Gods, what if I meet her parents one day and_ they _think I'm a creep?_

This train of thought isn't leading to anywhere good so Jaime tries to derail it by looking back at his phone. After they made their relationship official Sansa said she wanted a picture of them together to set as her wallpaper. Jaime thought it was a great idea and asked her to text him the picture so he could do the same. Sansa put her arm around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist to pull her close and kiss her cheek as she took the photo.

  Sansa looks beautiful in the picture, her eyes are closed and she has a spectacular smile on her face. She looks so incredibly happy Jaime can't help but let his worries slip away. He never wants to see her upset, let alone be the cause of her pain. He vows to himself to not let his insecurities get in the way of what they have now and could have in the future.

  He knows he tends to self-sabotage if he lets his doubts get the better of him, and he doesn't want to let that happen with Sansa. She's been in his life for three days and she's already the best part of it. Jaime takes a cleansing breath before putting his phone back in his desk drawer.

  He decides he's going to take off early to go back to his flat to change and go to the market for ingredients for dinner, if Sansa wants to help they can do something more fun like kebabs. He has a balcony off his living room with a grill and table set, so they can cook together while enjoying the sea breeze and sunset, he can't wait. Unfortunately that's still hours away and he has to do _some_ work in the mean time, so he downs the rest of his now cold coffee and starts going through the messages from yesterday that Alys left.

  He looks at the clock.  _I have to at least pretend to be busy for_ _6 hours before I can leave_ , Jaime thinks, _I can do this_.

 

*****

 

  Sansa is fluttering around the shop like an anxious hummingbird waiting for Arya to arrive. Jeyne isn't coming in until this afternoon so Sansa texted and asked Arya to come in as soon as she gets home and drops her bags off. Arya was reluctant at first but when Sansa told her she had tea to spill she agreed. Arya would never admit to it but she lives on fresh tea and Sansa knows it.

  Sansa only has two piercing appointments scheduled this morning and the whole process of each one take less than half an hour so Sansa struggles to keep herself busy in between, feeling like she could burst at any minute. She resists the urge to text Jaime again since he's probably far busier than she is at the moment and resigns herself to cleaning and reorganizing the back rooms.

  Sansa is sanitizing one of the piercing stations when she hears the bell above the door ring as it opens. She hears Arya call out, "Sans?" and drops what she's doing to greet her sister at the door.

  "Thank the Gods it's you," Sansa says, throwing herself at her little sister for a hug.

  Arya akwardly pats her back, "I missed you too, Sansy-pants, but I've only been gone since Friday," she says around a chuckle.

  Sansa pulls away and releases a bell-like laugh, "Ary, you know I love you, but I'm sorry to say I didn't miss you at all, I actually had the best weekend thanks to you being away." 

  Arya gives her a sly grin, "Well then, dish dish dish. Under normal circumstances your life is a wreck without me."

  Sansa slaps her shoulder, "Shut up," she giggles, "let's go to the office and talk there."

  Sansa practially skips to the back where they keep their shared office. Honestly its barely bigger than a broom closet but they didn't want to have to put their personal desks out front, so they jammed their desks together in the corner to have some room to move about, but it was a tight fit. Sansa walks in ahead of Arya and sits in her chair before spinning once and clasping her hands in her lap, waiting for her sister to get settled.

  Arya hangs her jacket on the back of her chair before she closes the door and sits down. Sansa looks like she's about to bust out of her skin, she has a beaming smile on and her cheeks are even a little flushed. Arya lays her hands on the armrests of the chair and faces Sansa, "Okay, I'm ready," she says and Sansa let's everything flow from her like lava.

  Sansa starts by describing how she found Jaime Lannister awkwardly standing outside the shop and their fumbling introduction, before she tells her how she impulisively asked him out for pizza just because she thought he was so handsome and was flattered by the fact he came here just to meet her after his brother said they might hit it off.

  Sansa goes on to tell her about going to _Sizzle_ and getting so lost in each other they ended up staying there until last call just talking. She then tells Arya that she invited him back to their place on a whim and how Jaime kissed her like nobody ever has before, that their first kiss was chaste and respectful but full of underlying passion.

  Sansa skips most of the finer details of what happened after they got back to their place but she says Jaime was incredibly romantic and didn't push her in anyway after Sansa told him she's never had a one night stand. Arya doesn't say anything to Sansa but she thinks what Jaime said about the one night stand thing was really sweet, he seems good for her, Sansa has always been a romantic at heart.

  While Sansa leaves out the explicit details she does leave Arya with a disturbing nugget of truth.

  "Ary, I'm not _telling_ you, but I'm telling you. You have not experienced sex at it's full potential until you have been with an older man," Sansa says with a hand on her knee. 

  Arya scrunches her face, "Ugh, Sans that's disgusting. How old is he?"

  Sansa straightens in her chair and puts her hands on her hips, "Hey! I'm not giving you any of the gory details, I'm just saying. And he's only 40."

  Arya raises her eyebrows, " _Only_ 40? That's 3 years younger than uncle Benjen!"

   Sansa huffs, "What does that matter? He doesn't _look_ 40 and he doesn't treat me any differently because of my age, why should I do that to him? We're both adults with careers and houses and bills to pay, and when you think about it 15 years isn't a huge gap in age."

  Arya narrows her eyes and taps her fingers on the arm of the chair, humming in thought, "Okay, I concede. You seem really happy, and I've met all the ding-bats you've dated your own age so this seems like a step in the right direction. When are you seeing him again?"

  Sansa squeals a little before leaning over to hug her sister again, "Thank you," she starts as she pulls away, "I'm seeing him tonight, he said he'll pick me up at 7:15 and I'm gonna get Jeyne to lock up for me."

  "Perfect," Arya says, "I'll be here. Can't wait to meet him, I'll even lock up for you."

  Arya meeting Jaime makes Sansa a little bit nervous. For being the younger sister, Arya is quite protective over Sansa, but Sansa understands because Arya was the one to pick up the pieces after every time she got her heart broken. This is going to be different though, it already feels different from every other relationship she's had.

  Jaime makes her feel understood and respected with the way he talks to her and listens to her, he makes her feel beautiful and confident with the way he looks at her when he thinks she's not paying attention.

  Even though it's only been three days he's been open and honest with her about his feelings and it encourages Sansa to do the same. She's been with too many men (boys) that made her feel like she couldn't express her thoughts and wishes in the relationship. She's also wasted enough time putting up with dissatisfying sex. Half the reason she pierced her clitoral hood was so the men (boys) she'd been with could actually find it. Half of them still could've used a map, whereas Jaime can read her body like an open book.

  He can read her emotions like an open book as well, it seems. He knew she was uncomfortable when they got back to her house without her even having to say anything. He comforted her and didn't make her feel silly for being nervous, and while some men might have said what he did just to move the night forward, coming from him she could tell he was sincere and not just saying what he thought she wanted to hear.

  It felt good to be with an actual man, one that's emotionally mature and knows what he wants in a woman, Sansa's never had that until now and she doesn't intend to give it up.

  "Earth to Sansy-pants," Arya calls in a sing-song voice, getting Sansa's attention back. 

  Sansa feels herself blush, "Sorry, didn't mean to drift off like that," she says looking at her hands still clasped in her lap.

  Arya smiles softly, she's never seen her big sister like this, it's a good look for her. "That's okay," she says, "Where'd you go?"

  Sansa looks up at Arya and smiles, "Nowhere in particular," she starts shyly. "I can't wait for you to meet Jaime," she says with more conviction, "You're going to love him."

  Arya jests, "As much as you do?" and Sansa just looks back at her with wide eyes. "Wait, you don't actually..." she lets the incomplete question hang in the air and Sansa looks like a deer in the headlights. "Oh my Gods, do you?! Are you honestly in love with this guy after _three days_?"

  "I don't know!" Sansa starts, flustered by this turn of events, "I've honestly never felt like this, Arya. I don't know if I believe in love at first sight or soulmates or anything like that, but I believe in _The Spark_ and Jaime is the first person I've genuinely felt it with."

  Arya studies her sister, she knows Sansa is logical above all else so unless she's been body-snatched this is the real deal. Honestly Arya can't blame her,  _The Spark_ is real and the first person she felt it with is Gendry. Arya has _never_ been a romantic and she asked Sansa to give her the stag tattoo for Gendry a month after they met, now 9 months in and she just took him back to Winterfell to meet the family.

  "I believe you," Arya says, and Sansa visibly relaxes, "but _believe me_ when I say if he fucks this up _I will_ cut off his balls and feed them to Nymeria."

  Sansa bursts into giggles but stops and clears her throat when she sees Arya isn't laughing, "I believe you, but would you like to tell him that or should I?"

  "Why would either of us tell him? If he's a real man he shouldn't have to be threatened into acting like one."

  Sansa laughs lightly, "Good point, I suppose."

  Arya pushes herself from the chair, "All right, I'm gonna get out of here for now, I didn't get to shower or change before I came since _someone_ needed me right away. I'll be back before 3 for my first appointment, though."

  Sansa stands up with Arya and gives her a quick hug, "Okay, I'll see you then. Thanks for letting me get all that off my chest, I felt like I was going to explode."

  Arya laughs and gives Sansa a pat on the back, "I could tell," she says as she pulls back, "I'll see you soon, I can bring by lunch if you want?"

  Sansa smiles softly, "Actually, Jaime packed me some leftovers from dinner last night, so I'm all set."

  Arya nods thoughtfully, "Hmm, this guy might not be so bad after all," she says with a smile.

  Sansa beams, "Told you so, but could you do me a huge favor and pack me an overnight bag? I'm staying at Jaime's tonight so toothbrush, hair brush, make-up bag, and a work outfit. Nothing too crazy."

  Arya gives an exaggerated sigh, "All right, I guess I can do that, you're lucky I'm such a good sister," she says.

  "Thank you," Sansa starts, "best sister ever. Would you mind getting me a smoothie from  _Dornish Bros._  on your way back, also?"

  Arya laughs, "Done, gives me an excuse to get one. Mango or kiwi-strawberry?"

  "Ooh, definitely mango," Sansa says.

  "Got it, I'll be back around 2:00," Arya syas, giving her sister a thumbs-up.

  "Thank you so much, see you then," Sansa says as Arya leaves the office with a wave. Sansa sighs and feels a smile creep over her face, she checks the clock on her desk and sees it's just after 12:00p.m.

  _Seven more hours until Jaime picks me up,_ Sansa thinks,  _I can do this._

 

*****

 

  Jaime had left the office at 4:30 to get back to his penthouse and change out of his work clothes before going to the market to pick up everything to make dinner with Sansa. Kebabs sounded like a great idea to Jaime so he got chicken, mushrooms, onions, peppers, pineapple, and brown rice to go on the side. After getting back with everything for dinner it was barely 5:30 so he decided to tidy up his flat and change again before going to meet Sansa.

  He picked out a maroon v-neck t-shirt and faded jeans with dark brown loafers. When he was done changing it was still only 6:00 and he found killing time to be excruciating. The clock finally ticked 7:00 at last and he texted Sansa.

  _I'm on my way._

  Jaime prefers walking or public transportation usually, but he doesn't want to waste time on that tonight, so he drives his _Aston Martin Rapide S_  to Sansa's shop to pick her up. He arrives at _Reckless Impulses_ 10 minutes later and barely has his car in park before he's getting out to greet Sansa. Jaime has only known Sansa for three days but he feels like he's been missing her for months.

  Jaime opens the door to the shop and has to stop himself from bounding over to Sansa to wrap her up in his arms. She's standing at the reception desk writing something down and she looks up at him with a smile as he enters. Sansa is dressed comfortably in dark wash denim cut-offs and a flowy emerald green tank top, with her hair in a braid over her shoulder like the night they met, and Jaime is struck all over again. He doesn't think he'll ever get over how radiant she is.

  Sansa holds a finger up and quickly finishes what she was writing before striding over to him with a beaming smile. "Hey," she says softly as she wraps her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Jaime wraps his around her waist and pulls her close, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing her in. "Hi," Jaime says against the skin of her throat, before laying a kiss there and pulling away.

  Sansa is beaming at him and he feels himself smiling widely back at her. She leans in for a chaste kiss and he meets her lips before he hears a chorused 'Awww' from the other side of the room. He turns his head towards the direction of the noise and sees Arya Stark and another young woman about Sansa's height with small features and long dark brown hair falling over her shoulders that he presumes to be Jeyne.

  He looks back at Sansa who shrugs and gives him a shy smile. He turns to face Arya and Jeyne but keeps his arm around Sansa's waist, raising the other in an awkward wave, "Hey," he starts, "Jaime Lannister."

  "We know," the dark-haired girls echo, and he only finds it a little creepy.

  Jaime huffs a nervous laugh, "Right," he says, "and you're Arya Stark, and I'm guessing you're Jeyne."

  Arya smirks and gives him a slight nod and Jeyne gives a mock salute, "You got it," she says, "Jeyne Poole."

  Jaime smiles and squeezes Sansa's waist, "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he says.

  Jeyne and Arya echo "Likewise," with a smile and he wonders if they rehearsed this. Sansa claps her hands together and says, "Okay, I'm gonna go get my stuff and we can go," she tells him with a soft smile.

  "All right, love," Jaime says as he lets her go, he watches her walk away before turning back to Arya and Jeyne. Arya seems to be studying him and he tries not to shy away from her curious gaze, keeping his back straight and putting his hands in his pockets. Jeyne just has a soft look on her face like she's been presented with a basket of the fluffiest puppies in the world. Luckily Sansa's not gone long enough to have to force small talk, Jaime's not in the mood.

  Sansa comes back and hugs Arya and Jeyne good-bye, each girl whispering something to Sansa that makes her blush before she turns back to him, "Let's go," she says as she takes his hand.

  "Hope you two have a good evening," Jaime says with a nod towards Jeyne and Arya. "You too," they say, echoing each other for the third time and now he finds it pretty weird, but he tries not to dwell on it.

  They exit the shop and walk towards his car, he opens the door for Sansa and she puts her bag in the back seat as she slides in. Jaime closes her door and crosses to the driver's side. He gets in and leans over to cup Sansa's cheek and pull her in for a passionate kiss. Sansa's lips part under his own with a soft moan and Jaime takes advantage to flick his tongue over hers.

  Jaime could spend the rest of his life kissing Sansa but if he doesn't stop now he's likely to take her in his car in front of her shop. As much as it pains him he pulls away to catch his breath. Sansa still has her eyes closed as a soft smile spreads across her face, she opens her eyes as she lets out a satisfied sigh. "I've waited for that all day," she says as she grabs his hand to entwine their fingers.

  He brings her knuckles to his lips and lays a kiss against them, "Me too," he says before starting his car and driving away from the curb. During the drive and walk towards Jaime's penthouse they talk about their days, and Jaime finally lets the question that's been eating at him slip as they walk through the Godswood, "Do you think your sister and Jeyne liked me? They didn't really say much."

  Sansa gives him a tender smile, "Yeah, they like you. They're a little protective, but I think me gushing about you all day helped sway their opinion."

  Jaime smirks at her, "All day, huh?"

  Sansa blushes and laughs, "Pretty much. I don't want to stroke your ego but you gave me a lot to brag about."

  Jaime looks at her and cocks an eyebrow. Sansa blushes and quickly clarifies, "Not about that. Jeyne was curious, but Arya wouldn't want to know about... that," she says with a nervous giggle.

  They reach Jaime's floor and he lets go of Sansa's hand to unlock and open his door. Jaime kicks off his shoes by the door and drops his keys and wallet on the kitchen counter before turning to close and lock the door behind Sansa.

  He backs her up against it and cages her in with an arm on each side of her head, running his nose along hers before kissing her lips. Sansa wraps her arms around him, one under his arm brushing her hand over the expanse of his back and shoulders, the other hand on the back of his head, running her hand through his thick golden locks and tugging to deepen the kiss.

  Sansa parts her lips for him and he flicks his tongue against hers. Jaime pulls her closer to him, pressing her against the door and hitching one of her legs over his hip as their tongues dance together. Sansa moans into his mouth and rolls her hips against him. Jaime thinks,  _I wonder if I can make her peak like this._ He breaks away from her mouth to kiss and nip at her neck. Sansa mewls and rolls her hips against him, harder this time, and Jaime grips her hip with one hand and brings his other to palm her breast over her top.

  He licks a stripe up her neck to her ear, nibbling on her lobe before whispering, "I want to see you peak, love. Use me."

  Sansa keens, "Gods, Jaime," as she rolls her hips against him, grinding herself on his thigh. Sansa tugs at his hair again, panting heavily as she chases her high. Jaime puts his hand up Sansa's shirt to pull her bra down, exposing her nipple to his attentions. Jaime rolls her stiff peak between his thumb and forefinger as he nibbles on her ear, and Sansa's orgasm slams into her. 

  Sansa is clinging to him and bucking wildly against him as she wails, "Jaime, fuck yes! Gods, I'm cumming," followed by keening moans. Jaime brings their lips back together as Sansa gently rolls her hips against his thigh, riding out the last waves of her climax, and he swallows the little whimpers she lets out when his tongue flicks against hers.

  Sansa slumps against the door, boneless. "Gods, we barely got in the door and I already have to change," she says with a breathless giggle.

  Jaime rests his forehead against hers and strokes her cheek, "That's alright, sweet girl," he says, "you packed a bag, you can go change while I get everything ready for dinner."

  Sansa lets out a satisfied sigh, "That sounds like a plan," she says with a soft smile before pecking Jaime on the lips. Jaime helps her ease back on to both feet as he steps away.

 "I'll meet you on the balcony when you're done," Jaime says before kissing her cheek and watching her walk back to his bedroom with her overnight bag. His bedroom door closes behind Sansa and he goes to the kitchen. He had just started pulling ingredients out when Sansa comes back with a sheepish look.

  "Hey, lady-wolf," Jaime starts, "what's wrong?"

  Sansa huffs, "Well, I asked Arya to bring me some stuff to spend the night here and being the little devil she is, she didn't pack me any pajamas and only one pair of panties for tomorrow so..." she trails off.

  Jaime has to take a moment after picturing Sansa in a pair of his boxer-briefs and t-shirt, or a pair of his gym shorts without any panties, before he replies, "I see. Well, I don't know how comfortable you are with it, but you could wear some of my clothes? I have gym shorts and t-shirts in my dresser, I can grab some stuff for you or you can pick out whatever you want, I don't mind," he says breathlessly.

  Sansa gives him a sly grin, "I like a man with nothing to hide, I'll be right back," she says.

  Jaime watches her retreat to his bedroom again and imagines what she could come out wearing. Jaime feels his heart clench at the idea of Sansa wearing his clothes. _His_ clothes that will come away smelling like _her_ after being wrapped around her body like he wants to be, everywhere at once. He feels himself grow hard at the thought and takes deep cleansing breaths before gathering what they need to make dinner and heading out to the balcony.

  Jaime turns on the grill and starts dicing the meat and vegetables to assemble the kebabs. He hears the sliding glass door open behind him and turns to see Sansa in a pair of his boxer-briefs and one of his old shirts from King's Landing University, with her hair loose from her braid and falling around her shoulders. Sansa closes the door and smiles at him, "Is this okay?" she asks.

  Jaime has to swallow his heart back down before answering, "Of course," he says breathlessly, "there's a blanket on the back of the sofa if you get chilly."

  Sansa sidles up to him and puts her arms around his waist, "I think I'll be okay," she says, leaning in for a quick peck. "What can I help with?" she asks as she pulls away. 

  Jaime smiles at her, "You can start putting the kebabs together however you like, while I finish cutting everything before I go in and start the rice."

  "I can do that, let me go wash my hands and I'll be right back," she says, turning to go back in. Sansa comes back and starts assembling the chicken and vegetables onto the sticks before stacking them in a pile. Jaime finishes his task and wipes his hands with the towel over his shoulder before going in to start the rice. He leans in to kiss Sansa's cheek, and she leans into him with a smile, keeping her eyes on her work.

  Jaime loves the way their bodies seem constantly aware of each other, he reaches for her and finds she's already reaching for him, like they're in a private dance. It's not like Jaime is leading Sansa or vice versa, more like they're subconciously communicating and working as a single unit. It's in everything they do; walking, cooking, kissing, making love, even yesterday morning when they showered together at Sansa's. Like so many of the things he has with Sansa, he's never had this  with anyone else, and he feels like it has to mean something.

  Jaime gets the rice started and sets a timer on the stove before going back to the balcony. Jaime finds Sansa putting the last kebab on top of a pyramid of skewers. Jaime gives her a smile, "Well done, darling," he says as he takes the platter from her hands to start lining them up on the grill. Once they're all on he closes the lid and turns back to Sansa. He grips her hand and pulls her in for a kiss. He cups her cheek and brushes her hair behind her ear before stroking his fingers down her neck. Jaime pulls away and sits in one of the deck chairs, guiding Sansa into his lap. 

  Sansa nestles into his chest, tracing mindless circles over his abdomen with her finger as she listens to his steady breathing. She can feel the gentle thrum of his pulse where her cheek is pessed against the crook of his neck. Jaime rubs her neck and shoulders with one hand and strokes her thigh over his lap with the other, marvelling at the way she fits perfectly pressed against him.

  They speak in hushed tones, almost afraid to break the intamacy of the moment, until the timer in the kitchen goes off. With great reluctance on both parts they detangle their limbs from each other. They go to the kitchen and Jaime finishes the rice before transfering it to a serving dish, as Sansa grabs plates and cutlery for them both. Jaime cradles the rice in one arm to grab the bottle of pinot noir he'd completely forgotten about and two glasses, following Sansa to the balcony. He sets everything down to get the kebabs off the girl and back on the platter.

  Sansa sets their places at the table and opens the bottle of wine to pour them each a glass as Jaime comes back to sit down. They serve themselves and dig in, enjoying their meal in companionable silence as Sansa brushes her foot up and down Jaime's leg. He finds it hard to concentrate with the sparks she's creating going straight to his groin.

  Jaime clears his throat, "I'm afraid I don't have much of an appetite," he says, voice husky with lust, "Do you?"

  Sansa licks her lips, shaking her head no, "I can save it for later," she says breathlessly before downing the rest of her wine.

  When she sets the glass down Jaime stands up and pulls her into his arms, their lips connecting on insitinct. Jaime grasps the back of her neck with one hand and lets the other travel down her back to cup her arse as they kiss, pulling her close to him. He squeezes gently and Sansa mewls into his mouth, parting her lips for him. Jaime flicks his tongue over hers and swallows the little gasp she lets out when he grasps her thighs and lifts her to him. Sansa wraps her long legs around his hips and Jaime carries her back inside.

  He intends to take her to his bedroom but only makes it to the couch, and sits down with Sansa straddling his lap. Sansa rolls her hips against him as their tongues dance together and Jaime lets out a low groan. She pulls away to tug at his shirt, and Jaime grabs the back of it to pull it over his head and toss it to the side. Jaime helps Sansa out of his t-shirt, _it already smells like her,_ Jaime thinks before tossing it away with the other.

  Jaime cups one breast and laves his tongue other the other, flicking over her nipple with the tip, making Sansa keen above him and dig her fingers into his thick locks. Jamie flips their position on the couch so he can pull away and remove his confining jeans, Sansa helps him out of them and Jaime kicks them to the side. Jaime pulls his boxer-briefs off Sansa before removing his own and sitting back on the couch, pulling Sansa back into his lap.

  "Come here, baby girl. I want you to ride me," he rasps, reaching between their bodies to stroke Sansa's cunt. He finds her already dripping and feels his cock throb in response. He groans, "You're so wet for me darling," sliding his midddle fnger through her folds, teasing he entrance.

  "Gods, Jaime," Sansa moans, digging her nails in his shoulders and resting her forehead against his. Sansa cants her hips into his hand and meets his eyes, "I want you inside me, Jaime. Please," she whimpers.

  Jaime kisses her soundly, "Then take me, love," he pants against her lips, "take your pleasure from my body." Sansa shudders and brings their lips back together before reaching down to grasp his cock and position him at her entrance. Sansa slides down on him with whimper, taking him in until he's fully sheathed within her.

  Jaime lets his head fall against the cushions with a groan, gripping Sansa's hips to hold her in place. He's been hard since Sansa came out on the balcony in his clothes and is already close to cumming. Jaime will never get over how incredible Sansa feels wrapped around his cock, so tight and white-hot, he's never felt anything like it.

  Jaime bucks his hips up as Sansa rocks against him and they fall into a seamless rhythm, chasing their mutual pleasure. They could have been there for minutes or hours, rocking together and panting against each others lips between fevered kisses, before Jaime feels Sansa start to flutter around his cock. He digs his hands in her hair and pulls away to look into to her eyes. Jaime strokes her cheek with his thumb, "Let go, love," he says, husky voice barely above a whisper.

  Sansa locks her eyes with his, letting out breathy moans before he feels her cunt clench down on him, and Sansa tosses her head back with a keening wail. Sansa is rocking her hips against him as she throbs around his cock, riding out the waves of her orgasm, making Jaime growl low in his throat. Sansa melts agaist his chest panting heavily and Jaime lays gentle kisses over her neck and shoulder, letting her catch her breath before standing and lifting her from the couch.

  Jaime walks them back to the bedroom with Sansa wrapped around him and his cock still inside her, pushing through the door to lay her down on the bed. Jaime supports his weight on one hand and brushes the other over the length of her body, kissing her deeply before thrusting into her again.

  Jaime wants to take his time with her now, he had to have her as soon as possible, and now that she's peaked once he wants to slow it down and worship her properly. Jaime thrusts into her deeply and brings his mouth down to her nipple. Laving his tongue over her stiff peak and nipping the swell of her breast, loving the way she arches into him and whimpers his name.

  Three little words are on the tip of his tongue, but he swallows them back down with Sansa's moans as he brings their lips back together. Jaime knows it's too early to say it, and when the time comes he doesn't want it to be in the throes of passion, even though that's all he feels with Sansa wrapped around him like this.

  Jaime thrusts into her at a languid pace but each one brings him closer to his end. He kisses up Sansa's neck to her ear to nibble on the lobe and hitches her thigh higher over his hip before bringing his hand between their bodies to trace circles over her clit. "Are you close, love? I want you to cum with me," Jaime whispers against her ear.

  Sansa gasps, "Gods yes, I'm so close. Kiss me, Jaime." Jaime brings their lips back together, his tongue dipping in to stroke over hers, and he feels Sansa start to flutter around him, igniting a spark in his groin. Jaime keeps his rhythm steady as the fluttering of Sansa's cunt gets stronger, swallowing her gasping moans as the coil of heat low in his belly gets tighter and tighter. "Now," he groans, "cum with me, Sansa."

  He feels her clench down on him again as she cries, "Yes, Jaime I'm cumming! Oh Gods," and the coil of heat in his belly cracks like a whip, shooting bolts of lightening through his veins.

  Jaime's vision goes white as he pumps his seed into her with a roar. "Gods, baby girl, fuck you're so good for me. So good, Sansa," he groans.

  Jaime rolls over on his back and cradles Sansa against his chest, both of them catching their breath until Sansa pulls away with a whine. "I'm gonna go freshen up before I fall asleep like this," she says with reluctance and Jaime lets her go.

  "Take your time, baby," he starts, pushing himself up from his bed, "I'll go clean up what we left behind and meet you back here in a couple minutes," he finishes with a wink. Sansa smiles at him over her shoulder before closing the bathroom door. Jaime goes out to the living to pick up their discarded clothes, pulling on his pair of boxer-briefs before going to the balcony for their leftovers. He packs everything up and puts it in the fridge before walking back to his room, flipping off lights as he goes.

  Jaime returns to his room to find the lights turned out except his bedside lamp and Sansa curled up under the covers on his side of the bed. He turns out the lamp and climbs into bed behind Sansa, curling around her and folding her up in his arms. He nuzzles into Sansa's neck and kisses her shoulder, "Goodnight, sweet girl," he whispers into her ear. Sansa just lets out a content sigh and mumbles something like goodnight, curling further into his arms.

  Jaime watches her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing as she slips into a deep sleep, loving the way she feels in his arms. Once he's sure Sansa is fully asleep he kisses her cheek and whispers the words that have been on his mind since yesterday.

  _"I love you, Sansa."_

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all needed this after 8x05. For those of you that haven't watched the episode, don't.  
> The rest of you can come bitch with me on Tumblr.  
> Username; itwentjustlikethis
> 
>  
> 
> PS Dornish Bros is a play on words, theres a drive-thru coffee/beverage shop in Oregon and a few other states called Dutch Bros that I love so I put that in there for fun. Also Sizzle is based on a pizza place in Portland and Eugene, OR called Sizzle Pie.


	4. Mutual Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I would have liked and I blame the finale for leaving me so despondent and uninspired. I started the first part of this chapter before and the rest came after, hopefully you can't tell but I can. Anyway, thank you/enjoy/I'm sorry.

  Jaime wakes up to delicate fingers tracing over his jawline, nails scraping through his stubble. “Do I need a shave, sweet girl?” he asks, voice thick with sleep. Sansa kisses the underside of his chin, and he feels her grin against his neck.

  “I actually quite like it,” says Sansa.

  He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at her, she’s cradled against his chest and looking up at him, although he distinctly remembers falling asleep spooning her on his side of the bed. It seems even when they’re both deep in sleep they can’t get close enough to each other.

  Jaime leans in to give her a languid kiss, “Good morning, love,” he says against her lips, and he feels her smile into the kiss. Jaime has fallen into the habit of calling her 'love' and Sansa seems to like it more each time.

  Sansa pulls away with a beaming smile, “Good morning, my lion,” she purrs before stroking her fingers through his bed-head. “You get quite the mane in the mornings,” she says with a giggle.

  Jaime huffs a laugh, “I prefer a mane to a bird’s nest,” he says with a playful tug of her copper locks.

  Sansa huffs in mock indignation and smacks his chest, “Bird’s nest my arse,” she says before pushing him down on the bed by his shoulders to swing her leg over his hips.

  Jaime groans and grips her thighs. “Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he says, sitting up to wrap her in his arms, kissing up her neck to her ear and running his hands through her silky hair.

  Sansa keens and melts in his arms, craning her neck to give him better access, brushing her hands over his shoulders and down his back. Jaime growls low in his throat and cups Sansa’s jaw to bring their lips back together. Jaime runs his hand down her back to grasp her arse, Sansa rolls her hips and gasps against his lips, and Jaime takes the chance to flick his tongue against hers.

  Sansa mewls into his mouth, “Fuck Jaime, I want you,” canting her hips against his now prominent erection.

  “You have me, love,” he rasps. He pulls back to look in her clear blue eyes and brush his thumb over her lips, “Take me.”

  Sansa shudders and brings their lips back together, nibbling on his bottom lip as she reaches between their bodies to grasp his cock, settling him at her entrance to slide down on his length.

  When their pelvises are flush together they let out mutual sighs of bliss, and Sansa trembles in his arms. Jaime cups the back of Sansa’s neck, threading his fingers in her hair, and runs the other down her chest to cup her supple breast, teasing her rosy peak with his thumb. Sansa whimpers and rocks against him, taking him in at an angle that makes her gasp and cling to him, chasing her high.

  Jaimes laves hot, wet kisses and gentle nips over Sansa’s neck and shoulder, leading to her chest. He traps her pert nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it, and Sansa arches into him as she lets out gasping moans.

  Sansa fists her hand in Jaime’s hair, holding him to her breast. “Gods, Jaime,” she pants. “I love-,” she whimpers, before cutting herself off with a moan, and Jaime feels her walls start to flutter around his cock.

  Sansa is bucking wildly against him, letting out breathy mewls, and Jaime feels a familiar tightness settle in his groin. Jaime releases Sansa’s stiff peak to bring their lips back together, “Cum with me, baby girl,” he groans against her lips between burning kisses.

  Sansa is clinging to him and whimpering against his lips as she climbs higher towards her peak, before falling over the edge with a cry, “Oh Jaime, Gods, I’m cumming!”

  Jaime wraps his arms around Sansa to hold her close as her cunt clenches down on him, releasing a growl from deep in his chest as the tightness in his groin snaps like a rubber band, letting her silky walls milk his throbbing member.

  Jaime buries his face in Sansa’s chest as he pumps his seed into her with an animalistic groan. “Gods, you’re perfect, Sansa. Such a good girl for me,” he grunts before collapsing against the headboard, cradling Sansa to his chest.

  Sansa is panting against Jaime’s neck and he can feel her walls still fluttering around him as she comes down from her orgasm. Jaime brushes back some strands of hair that had stuck to Sansa’s forehead before laying a kiss between her eyebrows. “I wish we could stay here like this all day,” he whispers against her skin.

  Sansa purrs and curls herself around him like a kitten, “Gods, me too,” she sighs. “Mayhaps it’s puppy-love but I wish I could always be with you,” she mumbles into the skin of his throat.

  Jaime hopes Sansa didn't feel the way his pulse skipped a beat after hearing her say ‘love’, the memory of his twilight confession flooding to the forefront of his mind. “I’ll take puppy-love,” he says breathlessly, holding her tight and tracing his finger up and down her spine.

  Reluctantly, Jaime checks the clock on his nightstand and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees its just after nine in the morning. Normally Jaime would be getting ready for work right now but he makes his own hours, he can go in after dropping Sansa off at her shop. For now, he’s thinking a shower then breakfast.

  “While I don’t have a shower as convenient as yours,” Jaime starts with a smirk, “it is pretty spacious, so would you like to join me before I make you breakfast?”

  Sansa gives him a soft smile before meeting his lips for a chaste kiss, “That sounds lovely,” she says.

  They detangle their limbs from each other and Sansa follows Jaime into his bathroom. Jaime gets the shower started before setting out towels for them both, and lets Sansa get in ahead of him. He hears her little gasp of surprise when she finds brand new bottles of her preferred brands of body wash and hair products with a yellow loofah sitting on his shower rack.

  Sansa turns to him with her eyebrows raised and Jaime shrugs, “I made a detour at the market while I was getting ingredients for dinner last night, figured they would come in handy sooner or later,” he says with a sly grin. 

 Sansa gives him a tender smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That’s very thoughtful of you, I’m surprised you remembered the exact brands I use,” she says before bringing her lips to his for a tender kiss.

  Jaime rests his forehead against hers, “I’m here to please you, sweetheart,” he whispers against her lips.

  Sansa beams at him and gives him another peck before pulling away. Jaime and Sansa lather themselves and each other while stealing kisses, trying not to get too carried away but taking their time.

  They rinse off and Jaime gets out first to wrap a towel around his waist before holding out the other for Sansa, much like the previous time they showered together. Sansa steps into Jaime and lets him wrap the towel around her body as he kisses the tip of her nose. _l could get used to this_ , Sansa thinks.

  Jaime turns to his sink and picks up his shaving kit, and Sansa looks at him with a wide-eyed pout. He chuckles, “No shaving, then?”

  Sansa blushes, “You can shave if you really prefer, or perhaps you could clean up around your neck and under your chin,” she says with a bat of her eyelashes.

  Jaime couldn’t put up a fight if he tried, he loves when Sansa kisses his neck and wouldn't mind if she's encouraged to do it more, but he pretends to think it over, stroking his chin before giving her a smirk. “I suppose I can clean it up a little bit, the rest can stay for now,” he says with a wink.

  Sansa smiles at him and kisses his cheek before going to get her toiletries from her overnight bag. When Sansa comes back Jaime is finished trimming his facial hair so he brushes his teeth before he goes to get dressed. Before he leaves his bathroom he wraps his arms around Sansa from behind, giving her a squeeze and laying a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

 “I’ll meet you in the kitchen, love,” he says against her skin before leaving Sansa to the rest of her routine. Jaime goes to his closet to pick out an outfit for work, a light blue dress shirt with a silver tie and charcoal grey slacks, while he puts on a pair of lounge pants and an undershirt to cook breakfast in.

  Jaime goes out to the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee before getting out ingredients for omelettes. Jaime is chopping mushrooms and spinach when Sansa comes out dressed in a loose-fitting, baby blue t-shirt and black leggings with mesh criss-crossing up the sides. Her still wet hair is in a high bun, and she has light make-up and a spectacular smile on her face.

  Jaime doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to her effortless radiance, and part of him hopes he won’t, he always wants to be struck by her presence like it’s the first time he ever laid eyes on her. _How are you always so beautiful?_ Jaime thinks to himself, slightly in awe.

  “I smell coffee,” Sansa says, walking towards him with a grin, and Jaime smiles at her before going to pour her a cup.

  Jaime hands her the mug when she reaches him, “I don’t have any flavored creamers, but I have milk and sugar if you like,” he says.

  Sansa smiles at him, “I’ll take some sugar, please,” she says, seating herself at his breakfast bar.

  Jaime slides the container across the counter to her before going to beat the eggs and Sansa spoons some into her coffee. Jaime assembles and plates the first omelette, placing it in front of Sansa. She leans over the breakfast bar for a kiss, “Thank you,” she says with a smile as she pulls away.

  Sansa sips her coffee while Jaime prepares his own breakfast, she knows he doesn’t care if she waits for him to eat but she likes watching him. He’s only cooking but he moves around his kitchen with a surprising amount of grace, and watching his muscles flex underneath his t-shirt as he whips eggs or chops vegetables has her clenching her thighs together, thinking about the way those muscles feel under her fingers while he’s thrusting into her.

  Jaime looks at her over his shoulder, catching her watching him, and Sansa bites her lip with a flush rising to her cheeks. Sansa sees his eyes darken with lust to a deep emerald shade and she holds his gaze, licking her lips. She sees Jaime clench his fist at his side, the muscle in his jaw twitching like it physically pains him to hold himself back from reaching for her. Jaime breaks first, dropping her gaze and clearing his throat before going back to finish his omelette.

  Jaime plates his omelette and turns off the stove before coming to sit next to Sansa. They eat their breakfast in amicable silence but trade heated glances and fleeting touches. Jaime gathers their plates when they finish and puts them in the dishwasher before checking the clock on the stove. _10:46_ , Jaime thinks, _fuck it._

He closes the distance between him and Sansa in three strides, bringing their lips together with a groan before lifting her from the barstool. “Think you can spare ten minutes, love?” he pants against her lips.

  “Definitely,” Sansa moans, wrapping her legs around his waist, “fifteen at the most.”

  Jaime gives her a wicked grin, “I can work with that,” he says before carrying her back to his bedroom.

  Jaime brings Sansa to her peak with his mouth and fingers in under five, leaving time for Sansa to freshen up and Jaime to change into his work clothes, Sansa even helps him with his tie. They linger at his front door and Jaime pulls Sansa into his chest for one last luxurious kiss to get him through the day, before they leave his flat and their carefully crafted bubble of new romantic bliss.

 

*****

 

  After the morning Jaime has had nothing can tamper his good mood, but finding Tyrion in his office for the second day in a row comes close.

  Jaime groans, “Gods, you’re relentless.”

  Tyrion has the gall to look offended, “Jaime, I’m ashamed of you. I only wanted to make sure you’re well, I can’t remember the last time you came in after 10 am without giving any notice.”

  Jaime sighs, “I took the time to drive Sansa to her shop this morning, her first appointment today isn’t until noon.” Judging by the way Tyrion’s eyes light up, Jaime has just said the wrong thing.

 _Gods, why didn’t I say I had errands to run or I decided to spend some extra time in the gym this morning? A doctor’s appointment? Anything?!_ Jaime internally chastises himself.

  “So she _did_ stay over last night, then,” Tyrion clarifies with an impish grin, and Jaime just rolls his eyes and sighs in defeat before going to sit at his desk. Tyrion had at least had the courtesy to leave his seat unoccupied today.

  “I see you had to skip shaving to get Sansa to work on time,” Tyrion snarks.

  Jaime feels himself blush and rubs a hand over his cheek trying to hide it, “I cleaned it up a bit, I was going to do a full shave, but Sansa likes it,” he mumbles.

  Tyrion nods slightly and smiles at his big brother, it really is a pleasure for him to see Jaime like this. Tyrion knows Jaime has always been a romantic, and he has dated a few women seriously but for whatever reason none of them worked out, and seeing him like this makes Tyrion think he might know why. When Jaime truly loves, he loves deeply and with his whole being, and Tyrion knows this better than anyone; nobody loves him as much as his big brother.

  “You really have it in for her, don’t you?” Tyrion asks softly.

  Jaime just nods and feels himself blush deeper, thanking the Gods Bronn isn’t here this time, “I do,” he starts, “I can’t really explain it, I’ve never felt like this before.”

  “I can tell. Well, I’ll leave you to it, but you should talk to Sansa about a double date with Shae and I, I think the two of them would become fast friends,” he says as he gets to his feet before coming around to Jaime’s side.

  “I’m really happy for you, Jaime,” he starts, extending a hand for Jaime to shake, “don’t fuck this up, big brother,” Tyrion finishes with a smirk when he takes his hand.

  Jaime chuckles and shoves Tyrion’s hand away before ruffling his hair like he did when they were young. Tyrion huffs and heads for the door, smoothing his hair down, “Uncalled for, and I expect to hear from you about that double date before this weekend,” he calls over his shoulder as he leaves Jaime’s office.

  Jaime watches the door close behind his little brother and leans back in his chair, rubbing the stubble along his jaw, thinking, _Tyrion honestly has no idea how deep in I actually am with Sansa._

  Last night when he whispered to Sansa’s sleeping form that he loves her it felt so right. He mostly did it to get it out of his system but now he wants to look into her eyes and tell her. He wants to see his feelings for her reflected back at him in her big blue eyes, and Jaime is afriad the urge will be too strong to resist for long.

  Jaime pulls out his phone to look at the photo of him and Sansa, releasing an almost wistful sounding sigh as he traces his thumb over her face. He decides to edit Sansa's contact name in his phone by adding a blue love-heart and a diamond emoji at the end, before he puts it in his desk to go through the messages Alys left from this morning. Jaime acknowledges the fact that he's been distracted since he met Sansa and resigns himself to buckle down today, as hard as it might be. 

  _I'll call her when I take my lunch, unless she calls me first_  Jaime thinks.

 

*****

 

  Sansa fluttered into the shop that morning like a butterfly on LSD, much to Jeyne and Arya's amusement, she had the most beaming smile on her face and seemed to glow from within. Sansa was bouncing on the balls of her feet with the barely restrained urge to twirl around the floor with glee, when Arya's voice brought her back down to earth. "Look at you Sansy-pants, your cheeks are about to split in two from that grin," she said teasingly, while still sounding genuinely pleased for her sister.

  Sansa comes to stand in front of Arya, putting her hands on each of Arya's shoulders, "Gods, Arya, isn't it the most beautiful day? I feel like I could sing and all the little creatures would come to me like in _Snow White_ , could you imagine?"

  While Arya is slightly stumped by Sansa's blinding disposition today, Jeyne huffs and pipes in with, "Yep. Someone _definitely_ got laid last night," she says before giving Sansa another thorough look, "and this morning! _Get it girl!_ "

  Sansa flushes the shade of a pomegranate, _Gods, how does she always know?!_ Sansa thinks.

  Arya grimaces, "Ugh, for fucks sake, Jeyne. I would rather you not bring up my sister's intimate relations, so I can continue to live in blissfull ignorance of exactly _why_  she's so happy, thank you very much," Arya groans.

  Sansa tries to come to her own defence. "That's not the only reason!" she exclaims, several octaves higher than what is usual for her voice, and Jeyne and Arya look at her with raised eyebrows. Sansa blushes even deeper, if it's at all possible she feels like she could burst into flames from the heat in her cheeks, she clears her throat and takes a cleansing breath before trying again.

  "By that, I obviously mean, Jaime is wonderful and a perfect gentleman who gives me a great many reasons to be in a good mood," Sansa says a smoothly as she can, trying to ignore the blazing in her cheeks. Jeyne gets a devilish look on her face and Sansa looks down at her feet, _Why does she have to read minds when it comes to sex? I don't get it but it's like her freakin' super power_ Sansa thinks.

  Arya looks between Jeyne and Sansa and decides to take her leave, knowing that Jeyne is going to pry for details and she'd rather not be here for  _t_ _hat_.

  "All right," Arya says, putting her hands in the air, "I'm out. My next appointment is in an hour and a half, so I'm going for lunch, orders?" She spares a glance at Jeyne who shakes her head no and looks to Sansa who lifts her eyes from her feet to give Arya a soft smile, "I'm good, leftovers," Sansa says.

  Arya rolls her eyes but smiles at her big sister, patting her shoulder before taking her leave.

  Once the door is closed behind Arya, Jeyne grabs Sansa by the wrist and pulls her into the office before practically shoving Sansa in her chair. "Okay, spill, I'm tired of you holding out on me" Jeyne says, not unharshly, before she sits to face Sansa, softening her tone, "You know you want to."

  Sansa deflates in her chair with a groan, "Gods, Jeyne. I don't know if I want to but I honestly feel like I have to," she says before straightening in her chair. "This never leaves the room. Nothing, no smart quips or inside jokes in front of Arya, at all. Do you understand?"

  Jeyne nods fervently, miming zipping her lips and locking them before tossing the imaginary key over her shoulder. "Good," Sansa says, "keep them like that." Jeyne gives her another enthusiastic nod, eyes wide with anticipation.

  Sansa takes a deep breath and lets it out, "Jeyne, I've never had so much sex in my life. Not only that, I've never had such _powerful_ sex. Even my abs hurt, for the Gods' sake. So many orgasms" Jeyne squeals and does a little dance in her chair but keeps her lips sealed so Sansa continues. "We did it Saturday night, Sunday evening before he made us dinner, last night after dinner, again this morning before we took a shower, and then we fooled around again after breakfast!" Jeyne can't help but let her jaw go slack but stays silent.

  Sansa can't stop now, it actually does feel good to let it out, "And he makes me climax _every time_. Like, that's literally  _all_ he cares about, this morning after breakfast I didn't even have to return the favor."

  Jeyne slips and asks, "But have you... you know?"

  Sansa blushes again, _just when it was starting to go away_ , she thinks, "Yes, I have. Sunday morning. I don't remember if I told you or not but it was actually his nameday on Sunday so, you know, and then _he_ repaid the favor before we got ready to go to brunch."

  "And?" Jeyne asks.

  Sansa blushes and dips her chin towards her chest, "He's big," she mumbles and Jeyne lets out a squeak. "Bigger than anyone else I've been with, but... manageable. If I had to guess he's about 8 inches, and I can wrap my fingers all the way around but just barely."

  Suprisingly, now Jeyne is blushing, "Well, I don't know if I should say good for him or good for you," she says with a chuckle.

  "Jeyne!" Sansa shrieks before smothering her face in her hands, "I don't even know why I told you that," she mumbles.

  Jeyne giggles, "Like I said, you know you wanted to," she says.

  Sansa peaks through her fingers, "Maybe a little," she admits meekly.

  Jeyne leans over to pry Sansa's hands away from her face, "Anything else you want to get off your chest?" she asks when Sansa meets her eyes again.

  Sansa sighs, "Is it normal to want it this much? I mean, I've never _craved_ someone like this. _I_ invited _him_ back to mine that first night, knowing full well I've never had a one night stand, just because I wanted him like I've never wanted anyone else. It turned out not to be a one night stand, which I couldn't be happier for, but I didn't know that at the time and I did it anyway. I've never done anything before looking at it from every angle and I don't know why I decided to be so impulsive with him."

  Jeyne just cocks her head and gives Sansa a soft smile before booping her on the nose, "Sounds like Sansy-pants fell in love at first sight," she says tenderly.

  Sansa feels her heart stop, "Sans?" Jeyne asks. "What's with the face, what did I say?" but Sansa barely hears her.  _Love?_  she thinks, and the ghost of a dream crosses her mind.

  S _oft lips against her shoulder and cheek, the light scratch of stubble, deft fingers carding through her hair, the gentle timbre of a man's voice, 'I love you, Sansa.'_

  "Was it really a dream?" Sansa mubles to herself.

  "Sansa? Was what really a dream?" Jeyne asks, still holding onto her wrists and Sansa seems to realize she's still there. "I think he told me he loves me," says Sansa, meeting Jeyne's eyes again.

  Jeyne lets go of her wrists and Sansa lets them flop into her lap, "Wait, what? When?!" Jeyne exclaims.

  Sansa seems unperturbed, still lost in thought, "Last night. I was half asleep and he came back to bed. He wrapped me in his arms and was holding me with my back to his chest. He just laid there for awhile, holding me, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my cheek and shoulder. I heard him say 'I love you, Sansa.' It didn't register at the time, and when I woke up I thought it was a dream, but now I'm not so sure. It feels too real but it's fuzzy, he must have thought I was fully asleep but I really wasn't. I heard him. He said it, I remember the rumble of his chest against my back when he said it, I could _feel_ it. Jeyne! He loves me! Oh Gods, I never thought this would happen, no wonder I almost said it this morning!"

  "Sans, you have to slow down. You almost said what this morning?" Jeyne urges.

  "I almost said it too! I almost told him I love him, too. This morning, it was when we were... _being intimate_ and it almost slipped out," Sansa clarifies.

  "Do you? Like, actually love him or was it the heat of the moment?" Jeyne asks.

  "I think I really love him. There's no logical reason for me to be saying it after only four days, I mean I don't even know his middle name, but I do. I've never felt like this for anyone and I can't explain it, but I love Jaime Lannister," Sansa says with a tender smile, one that's barely there but full of emotion.

  "Well," Jeyne starts, "at least you know that. Now you just need to find out what his middle name is, and one more thing," she finishes with a smirk.

  "What's the other thing?" Sansa asks with a tilt of her head.

  "Whether or not he loves you, too," Jeyne says with a tender smile, laying a hand on Sansa's knee. Sansa puts her hand over Jeyne's on her knee before leaning over to wrap her lifelong friend in a hug.

  "I love you, Jeyne, that I also know for sure," Sansa says with a smile as she pulls back from their embrace, "You'll always be my best friend."

  "Hey," Jeyne says in mock-seriousness, "sister from another mister, and nothing less."

  Sansa beams at Jeyne before leaning in for another hug, "Nothing less. Thank you, it was good to get that out of my system," she says, pulling back to look at Jeyne.

  Jeyne laughs, "Obviously, since you won't be getting Jaime Lannister out of it any time soon," she says with a salacious grin and a wink.

  "Jeyne!" Sansa shrieks, but she's interrupted by the bell above the front door as it signals the arrival of a client. Sansa sighs and checks the clock and sees that it's five minutes until noon.

  Sansa pushes herself up from her chair, "That's probably me," she says before going to greet their customer, dragging Jeyne behind her. Sansa tries to push aside her thoughts of Jaime as she greets her client, _I'll call him when I'm done_  Sansa thinks, making a deal with herself to not think about him for now.

 

*****

 

  When the muffled tune of _'You Are My Sunshine'_ comes from his desk Jaime almost jumps out of skin with excitement. He yanks his drawer open and extracts his phone, taking a second to admire Sansa's face before accepting her call.

  "Hey, lady-wolf," he says with a smile, "how was your first appointment?"

  _"It was good, just had to finish filling in some color and shading on a quarter-sleeve. How's your day, honey?"_

"You should send me a picture of it, if you took one. I love the stuff that you've shown me already. Anyway, my day is much better now, for hearing your voice, love."

  Jaime can practically hear her blush through the phone when she says, _"You're too sweet, and of course I'll send you a picture when we hang up. Do you have any plans for the evening? I should be done with my last appointment around 6, I'd really like to see you."_

Jaime's heart feels like it could burst from his chest, "I'd like to see you too, love. Unfortunately I need to put in some hours here today so I won't be able to pick you up from your shop, but I can meet you at your place and we could go out for dinner or go back to mine. Whatever you like."

   _"Arya told me earlier she plans on staying over at Gendry's since it's Jeyne's turn to close tonight, so when you're ready you can just come over and_ I'll _make_ you _dinner."_

Jaime chuckles, "That is far too tempting of an offer to pass up, my lady. I can be there around 7:30, should I bring anything?"

  Sansa giggles,  _"Only yourself and a toothbrush, my lion."_

"I can manage that, lady-wolf. I can't wait to see you, but I should let you go, my productivity levels have been dangerously low these last couple days."

   _"Aw, I certainly hope I'm not to blame,"_ Sansa says with a giggle that belies her words.

  "Almost entirely, I'm afraid. It's alright though, I'll only have to get better at multi-tasking. I look forward to tonight, love, I'll talk to you later."

   _"Wait! Just one more thing, I realized earlier today I don't know your middle name."_

Jaime groans, "I was hoping we could avoid this for a bit longer."

  Sansa chuckles,  _"That bad, huh? Come on, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

Jaime sighs, "I suppose, but you go first."

   _"Nuh-uh, I asked you first."_

"All right, but I warned you, and you're not allowed to break up with me when you hear it. It's... Tiberius."

  Sansa huffs, _"What's wrong with that? I honestly love it; Jaime Tiberius Lannister, it sounds so regal. That's a name for a knight, good Ser."_

Jaime has to catch his breath before he can reply, "Thank you, my mother picked it, she wanted me to have a strong name," he clears the emotion from his voice, "What's yours?"

   _"Mine is Minisa, for my grandmother on my mother's side. She passed away before my parents got married and my mother wanted to honor her memory. Okay, before I let you go I only have one more question; what's your favorite meal?"_

Jaime laughs, "That's a hard question, lady-wolf, but the first thing that comes to mind is chicken parmesean and steamed boccoli."

  Sansa sighs, _"Mmm, that sounds delicious. All right, babe, dinner is at 7:30. I can't wait to see you!_

"Neither can I, and I'll be there at 7:25. Hope you have a good rest of your day."

   _"I hope you do too, I'll see you tonight, bye honey,"_ Sansa blows a kiss over the phone.

  "Until tonight, bye love," Jaime sighs as he disconnects the call, already missing the sound of her voice. Jaime felt like he was choking on the 'I love you' that so desperately wanted to come out, his whole chest ached.

  His phone dings with an incoming meassage seconds later and Jaime opens the attachment to see the picture Sansa sent him. The tattoo that she had been working on is a bright arrangement of various flowers around two sparrows that seem to be in an embrace on a woman's upper-arm, it's beautiful. Jaime closes the message and looks at Sansa's contact picture one more time before putting his phone back in his desk.

  Jaime checks his clock and groans,  _6 more hours before I can see Sansa_ , he thinks. It wouldn't be so bad if he had any idea what to do with himself until then. He supposes at least for now he could go to lunch with Tyrion.

 

*****

 

  The rest of Jaime's workday was a miserable affair, inundated with tedious meetings and phone calls over profit projections and a possible expansion to Dorne, while Jaime was helplessly wrapped up in thoughts of Sansa. He felt like he could barely breathe until he reached the front step of her townhouse. Jaime raps on the door and is answered by Sansa calling, "Come in!"

  Jaime opens the door and enters the threshold before kicking his shoes off. Sansa is in the kitchen gathering plates and silverware to set their places at her modest dining table, she looks up to give him a spectacular smile and Jaime feels himself smile widely back at her.

  "Gods, you're a sight for eyes," he says as he strides over to wrap Sansa in his arms. Jaime takes everything from her hands so he can place her arms around his shoulders before he grasps her by the hips, pulling her close to him so he can kiss her soundly.

  Sansa melts into him and delves her fingers into his hair, parting her lips under his with a soft moan. She lets him massage her tongue gently with his own before she tugs on his hair to break away from their kiss to meet his eyes, "Your favorite meal is getting cold," she says breathlessly.

  Jaime smirks, "I should have specified that it's my second favorite."

  The innuendo goes over Sansa's head, "What's the first then?" she asks. Jaime just raises his eyebrows and looks at her pointedly and she seems to grasp it, she blushes from head to toe and smacks his chest playfully. "Shut up," she grumbles before escaping his arms. Jaime misses her immediately even though she's two steps away.

  Sansa grabs the plates again to go and set the table and Jaime follows her after picking up the silverware, Sansa sets the plates and takes the silverware from Jaime before pushing him into his chair. Sansa sets the silverware and leans down for a kiss before going back to the kitchen for dinner. She serves Jaime then serves herself before taking the seat next to him.

  Jaime gives Sansa a genuine smile, "This looks amazing, sweetheart, and it smells delicious," he says, grasping Sansa's hand on the table.

  Sansa beams at him, "Thank you, babe. Dig in, I'm excited to hear what you think."

  Jaime takes a bite, and he's not surprised to find it's actually the best chicken parmesean he's ever had. "Mmm," Jaime groans, "is there anything you can't do? I'm honestly curious."

  Sansa giggles, "I'm not very good at basketball," she says with a shrug.

  Jaime chuckles, "That I'm not surprised by. I bet you could do pretty well if you put your mind to it, though, but I digress. What I was trying to get at, is this is incredible. The best chicken parmesean I've ever had."

  Sansa blushes, "I'm quite honored, I have to admit it's a favorite dish of mine, as well. This is a recipe from my grandmother on my father's side, I loved going for dinner at her house, she would make it almost every Saturday," she says with a soft smile.

  Jaime smiles, "I can see why," he says before going back to his meal.

  They talk about their days as they eat together and Jaime marvels at how domestic and intimate it feels to have Sansa cook for him and share a meal as they discuss his long, boring workday. Jaime feels a hole in heart he hadn't known was there fill with this moment and he knows he's in love with Sansa Stark. Seeking out and introducing himself to her is the smartest choice Jaime has ever made.

  Jaime had convinced himself he didn't need a domestic life or relationship because he was getting to the point where he believed it wasn't going to happen, he had dated a few women semi-seriously but none of them had struck him like Sansa does. They were all beautiful, intelligent, lovely women yet for whatever reason nothing stuck. Then he introduces himself to Sansa on a whim because he couldn't escape her even before they had met, and four days later he's head over heels in love for the first time in life.

  He wants to tell her, part of him feels like she'll say it back and the rest doesn't care if she does or not, he just wants to tell her.

  "Hey," Sansa says softly, breaking him out of his reverie, and Jaime meets her eyes. Sansa is looking at him so tenderly and with so much... _love,_ Jaime realizes, Sansa gives him a soft smile and it just comes out.

  "I love you, Sansa," Jaime says breathlessly.

  He watches Sansa's face fall and for split second Jaime's heart breaks, until she lights up, "Really?" she asks softly, almost a whisper. Jaime just nods, his throat tight with emotion.

  "I heard you say it, last night, I was barely awake and when I woke up I thought it was a dream," she says with a beaming smile until, much to Jaime's dismay, her face crumbles as she breaks into tears.

  Jaime is out of his chair and kneeling in front of Sansa to grasp her hands, "Sansa, I'm sorry, love. You don't have to cry. You don't have to say it back yet, or ever, I swear. I just had to tell you," he pleads.

  Sansa shakes her head and he feels a tear fall on the back of his hand, "No, I do, I love you, too," she clarifies with a chuckle through her tears. "I love you, Jaime," she says more clearly, looking him in the eye, somehow beautiful even as she cries. "It's just," she blushes, " _the red moon_ is a week away and I can get really emotional, if you know what I mean."

  "Ah," Jaime says with a chuckle, "thank the Gods, I thought I'd blown it for sure," he reaches up to wipe the tears from her cheeks before bringing her lips to his for a sweet kiss.

  "I love you," he whispers against her lips. "Gods, that's good to say," he says with a wide smile as he pulls away. "I'll help you clean up and then how about we watch a movie? Your couch looks ideal for cuddling.

  Sansa giggles, "My cuddly lion, that sounds great, babe."

  They clear the table and fall into a rhythm cleaning up her kitchen, moving around each other seamlessly and working as a team until the kitchen is practically spotless. When they're finished jaime pulls her into his chest, planting kisses over her cheeks and forehead, swaying to a tune in his head as he holds her. Jaime leans down to capture her lips in a langud kiss before releasing her.

  Sansa grasps his hand and leads him towards the couch, Jaime stretches out on the large sectional and opens his arms for Sansa to snuggle into him. Sansa grabs the remote before lying down to cuddle up to Jaime.

  "Do you want to pick the movie?" Sansa asks.

  "No, you go ahead," he says as he wraps Sansa tighter in his arms, one arm under her neck wrapped around her chest to stroke her shoulder, the other over her stomach with his hand under her shirt, his thumb brushing over the dragonfly tattooed below her breasts. Sansa melts in his arms and lets out a content sigh as she starts the movie.

  Whatever Sansa put on passes in front of him as a blur, unable to focus on anything other than the enchanting woman in his arms. The woman he loves, the woman that loves him. He can feel her heart gently thrumming under his thumb and he pulls her impossibly closer to him, burying his nose in her hair and breathing her in, laying a gentle kiss behind her ear.

  Sansa turns in his arms to bring their lips together. They kiss lazily, their tongues dancing together as they run their fingers through each other's hair, pulling breathy whimpers and moans from their throats. Jaime breaks the kiss to pant against her lips, "Are you ready for bed, love?"

Sansa nods and bring their lips back together before wrapping herself around him, Jaime holds her close and gets up from the sofa to carry her to her bedroom. Once they reach her room they undress each other slowly, trading heated kisses and carressing each other. When every inch of skin on their bodies is exposed Jaime lifts Sansa to him to take her to the bed, he lifts the covers and crawls under them with Sansa still wrapped around him.

  They come together slowly, their bodies molding to each other and rocking together as they chase their mutual bliss. Jaime loses himself in Sansa, 'I love you' coming from his lips like a mantra. He knows without a shadow of a doubt he was made to love her, nothing has come to him as naturally as his feelings for her. In this moment he and Sansa are one being, without her he is nothing. He loses all concepts of time and space, even his own identity, everything is Sansa; past, present, future, mind, body, and soul.

  It could have been a lifetime later when Jaime feels Sansa's walls start to flutter around him and it brings him back to earth. He slides his hand between their bodies to help her along, tracing gentle circles over her swollen clit. Jaime cups her cheek and nuzzles his nose against hers before bringing their lips back together, Sansa's lips part under his with a whimper and Jaime massages her tongue with his own.

  Sansa breaks away from their kiss with a cry as her orgasm slams into her, Jaime groans as he feels her walls clench down on him. Jaime thrusts into her gently as she comes down from her orgasm, and Jaime's own climax surprises him, having been so wrapped up in Sansa. He growls low in his throat as he feels his member throb inside her, releasing his seed.

  Jaime collapses on top of her, panting, before he rolls to his side, holding Sansa against his chest. Jaime lifts Sansa's face to his with a finger under her chin to kiss her languidly, "I love you, Sansa," he whispers against her lips. Sansa smiles into their kiss, "And I love you, Jaime," she says as she runs her fingers through his hair and over his cheek.  

  Reluctantly, Sansa detangles her limbs from his to go freshen up before they fall asleep. She comes back from her bathroom still naked as her nameday, with her hair brushed out and loose around he shoulders framing her supple breasts, and Jaime she looks like some kind of water nymph with her creamy alabaster skin and flowing copper hair. She crawls back into bed and wraps herself around him, releasing a content sigh adn purring like a kitten as Jaime strokes her back.

  He lays a kiss against her hairline, "Goodnight, my love," he whispers before resting his cheek against the crown of her head. Jaime feels Sansa kiss his neck, "Goodnight, my lion," she mumbles sleepily before curling deeper into his arms. Jaime strokes Sansa's hair and breathes her in, wondering what he did to deserve the love of this enchanting woman as he drifts into a deep sleep.

 

 

   


	5. Going Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time jump to Saturday, Jaime and Sansa have been together for a whole week now and go on that double date with Tyrion and Shae. New friendships, brotherly times and fluff abound! And smut, because duh, it's these two.

  After confessing his love to Sansa and having it reciprocated, Jaime found the rest of his work week painfully tedious. He had spent every evening and morning with Sansa that he could, but he hated having to be away from her regardless. They text each other and talk on the phone at least once throughout the day but it isn't enough, Jaime honestly feels it only makes him miss being with Sansa more, so when the end of the week finally comes Jaime is ready to burst.

  Sansa had agreed to a double date with Tyrion and Shae, and Tyrion had practically leaped at the opportunity when Jaime relayed the news, insisting they had dinner on Saturday. Jaime was hesitant, wanting to enjoy he and Sansa's newfound level of intimacy, but he had broached the topic with Sansa and she thought it was perfect.  _"It's only appropriate we celebrate the first week of our relationship with the man who practically pushed you into my shop,"_ she had said with a giggle, and Jaime found he had to agree.

  As Jaime was leaving the office earlier that day he told Alys that he will no longer be available on Sundays from this point forward. He decided that Saturdays could be spent having dinner with Tyrion and Shae or going out with other friends, but Sundays will be for he and Sansa, just the two of them. If this week is anything to go by he's going to need at least one day where he can have the woman he loves all to himself, strictly to keep his sanity. 

  After leaving work, Jaime went back to his penthouse to change for dinner before going to pick Sansa up from her place. Jaime arrives at Sansa's and he can feel himself smiling widely as he knocks on her door. Sansa opens up for him and Jaime feels his smile fall as he takes her in, his jaw going slack at the sight of her.

  Sansa is wearing a dark blue silk cocktail dress with a low v-cut corset top and spaghetti straps, the skirt billowing out from her waist and coming down to her mid-thigh; her hair is in an intricate up-do with firey wisps of hair framing her lovely face, her make-up subtle except for her lips, painted a matte cherry-red color that makes him want to claim her mouth with his in a fierce kiss. Jaime drinks in the vision before him like a man stranded in the desert, unable to take his eyes away from her, "Whoa," he huffs out breathlessly.

  Sansa giggles at his awed expression and feels herself blush, seeing that Jaime looks pretty 'whoa' himself. He's wearing black dress pants and a white button down with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone, giving him a sexy dressed-down vibe. Sansa notices he's also kept his facial hair trimmed the way she likes, and his shaggy golden locks combed back falling around his ears and jawline.

  "I could say the same to you," she says with a soft smile. Jaime chuckles and shakes his head, coming back to his senses. Jaime gives her a beaming smile before coming to wrap her up in his arms.

  "You look incredible, my love. Are you sure we can't have dinner at my place so I can keep you like this all to myself?" Jaime whispers against her temple, curling a tendril of auburn silk around his finger.

  Sansa giggles and pulls back to look at him. "I'm quite sure, baby. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker you can have me all to yourself. Maybe even without the dress," she says with a salacious grin, eliciting a groan from Jaime.

  "With lines like that it's a wonder we ever go anywhere, lady-wolf," he says as he spins her in his arms to gently smack her arse before leading her to his car. Sansa giggles and lets herself be pulled into his chest for a deep kiss as they reach the curb before he opens the door for her. Sansa slides into the passenger side as lady-like as she can in her dress and lets Jaime close the door after her.

  Jaime gets in the driver's side and leans in to Sansa for another kiss, "I missed you, love," he says with tender smile as he pulls away. "And I'm glad this lipstick seems to be kiss proof, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to contain myself otherwise."

  Sansa giggles and strokes her thumb over his cheek, "I kept that in mind, I didn't want to be deprived of your kisses either."

  Jaime smiles and leans in for a final kiss before pulling away to start the car, driving towards the restaurant he and Tyrion had decided on. Jaime and Sansa talk about their days during the short drive there, stealing kisses when they can and basking in each other's company. Jaime finds a spot to park his car and gets out to open Sansa's door for her before they walk towards the bistro to meet Tyrion and Shae.

  They come to a stop in front of _Pyke_ , a tall, skinny building colored in dark tones of grey, blue, and green with tarnished steel details, and Sansa turns to him with a sheepish smile. "Oh no," Jaime starts, "don't tell me; you know who owns this place, too?"

  "I'm sorry," Sansa says with a giggle, "Margaery's boyfriend, Theon Greyjoy, owns it with his older sister Yara."

  Jaime huffs, "Less than three years in King's Landing and you're more connected than I am, how is that possible?"

  Sansa shrugs, "To be fair I only met Yara after coming to King's Landing. Theon went to White Harbor University with my older brother Robb and would come to Winterfell with him for holidays, and I met Margaery while going to Sunspear, she was my 'big sister' when I pledged her sorority. By some great coincidence, Margaery and Theon met when they both moved here after graduating, the rest is history," she says with a smile.

  Jaime chuckles as he puts his arm around Sansa, "Well, coincidence or not, you've found yourself quite the crowd here," he says with a smirk.

  "Or they found me," Sansa says, looking up at him with a tender smile and her heart in her eyes.

  Jaime feels his heart clench in his chest and he smiles back at her before laying a kiss to her forehead, "And how lucky they are," he whispers against her skin. Jaime pulls back to kiss her lips again before turning towards the entrance.

  Jaime opens the door for them and lets Sansa walk in ahead of him before approaching the host. "Lannister, party of four at 7:30," Jaime says to the young man. The host checks the reservations book before looking back up at them, his eyes lingering on Sansa far too long for Jaime's comfort, and he pulls her close to him before clearing his throat.

  The host's eyes snap back to Jaime, finding him glaring back at him, "Yes, of course. The other half of your party has just arrived," he mumbles as he reaches for their menus, "This way, please."

  Sansa pinches Jaime's side as they follow the young man to their table, making him jump and look at her with scrunched eyebrows.  _'_ _Be nice'_  Sansa mouths at him, and Jaime can't help but roll his eyes as he pulls her closer to him, "That _was_  nice, the kid was practically drooling. You don't want to see me be mean, love,  _believe me,_ " he whispers against her temple.

  Sansa tries to shake him off but he can see her blush, Jaime never considered himself a territorial person, but he thinks Sansa might like it if her heated expression is anything to go by. The host leads them towards the back dining room closest to the bar, most likely at Tyrion's request, and Sansa smiles and waves at the imposing woman behind the bar as they pass by. Jaime guesses the woman is the owner Yara Greyjoy, given her more professional attire and the way she's barking orders at everyone that crosses her path, clipboard in hand with a ballpoint pen behind her ear.

  As Jaime and Sansa approach the table, Tyrion and Shae turn to them with matching grins before standing to greet them. Tyrion shakes Jaime's hand and Shae envelops Sansa in a hug before pulling away and holding Sansa by her shoulders, giving her a thorough once over.

  "My, you _are_ a beauty, aren't you? This dress is magnificent, Sansa, you must tell me where you got it," says Shae in her soft Lorathi accent, and Sansa can't help but be charmed by her presence.

  "It's a pleasure to meet you Shae," Sansa starts with a genuine smile, "I got it at this lovely little boutique near my shop, _Chataya's_ , we'll have to go someday."

  Shae smiles at Sansa and kisses both her cheeks, "But of course, sweet girl, that would be wonderful," she says with a smile, releasing Sansa to take her seat next to Tyrion. Sansa goes to pull out her own seat but Jaime stops her, pulling out her chair and guiding her into it before kissing her cheek. Sansa leans into him and mutters a 'thank you' before he pulls away to take his own seat.

  Once Jaime and Sansa are settled Tyrion reaches for Sansa's hand over the table to leave a dry kiss against her knuckles, _Lannisters and their chivalry_ , Sansa thinks to herself with a smirk.

  "You look beautiful tonight, Sansa, and I've never seen my brother look so happy. You truly make a handsome couple," Tyrion says with a smile as he releases Sansa's hand, and Sansa and Jaime share a shy smile.

  Sansa smiles at Tyrion before turning to Jaime, "I'm glad, I only want to make him as happy as he makes me," she says, gazing intently into Jaime's eyes.

  Jaime smiles softly at her, "I love you," he whispers, only for Sansa to hear. Jaime relishes in the spark it brings to her eyes and the beaming smile she gives him every time he tells her he loves her, which is as often as he can.

  Across the table from them, Tyrion and Shae take in the new couple in love before looking back at each other, remembering what it was like when they first found each other and fell in love. Tyrion grasps Shae's hand to bring it to his lips, pressing a kiss over her knuckles, and Shae gives him a tender smile before leaning down to kiss his cheek. They let Jaime and Sansa have their moment before Shae politely gets Sansa's attention to start asking her about  _Reckless Impulses_ and the body modification business.

  Jaime smiles as he gazes over at Sansa and Shae discussing her business, loving the way Sansa lights up when she talks about her work, and the passion in her eyes as she talks about a recent challenging piece that turned out far better than she had originally hoped. Letting the young ladies get to know each other Jaime turns to Tyrion.

  "You can say I was right about them becoming fast friends," Tyrion says with a smirk.

  Jaime rolls his eyes, "I can but that doesn't mean I will," he says. "I had no reason to believe they wouldn't get along, Shae is only a few years older than Sansa, and Sansa, well, everybody loves her," he says with a chuckle.

  "Not nearly as much as you do, obviously," Tyrion says with a knowing smile.

  Rather than deny his feelings for propriety's sake, Jaime just smiles to himself, mumbling, "No, not nearly as much as I do," before meeting Tyrion's eyes again.

  Tyrion tries to bury the wide grin that threatens to take over his face, giving Jaime a subtle nod. "Well, this calls for a toast," he says, motioning to the waiter to pour them glasses of champagne from the bottle chilling on the table. 

  Once they all have their flutes, Tyrion lifts his over the center of the table, "To new love, new friends, and new family. Cheers," he says as they bring their glasses together to clink against each other. 'Cheers,' the group echoes, and Sansa spares a look at Jaime who sends her a wink before bringing his glass to his lips for a drink.

  The server comes back to take their dinner orders and afterwards the group falls back into amiable conversations, Shae and Sansa chatting together while the brothers catch up.

  "When do you plan on introducing Sansa to Father?" Tyrion asks out of the blue. Jaime is thankful he hadn't been drinking anything when Tyrion raised this particular question lest he do a perfect spit-take.

  Jaime groans, "Gods, not for awhile. Father would just start badgering me about getting married and having kids as soon as possible." Tyrion looks at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Not that it's out of the realm of possibility," Jaime clarifies, "it's just a bit early for that. We're in love, yes, but we've only been together, let alone known each other, for a week. I don't want Father to scare her off."

  Tyrion nods, "That's understandable, I had my reservations about introducing him to Shae for the same reason. Unfortunately when I did she wholeheartedly won him over, which only made the badgering worse, but between you and I, Father might be wearing me down," he says lowly, side-eyeing Shae, who is wholly invested in her conversation with Sansa, before looking pointedly at Jaime.

  Jaime has to stop himself from jumping out of his chair, "Tyrion," he starts, grinning widely, "Really? Are you going to..." he trails of with a nod towards Shae.

  Tyrion waves him off, "Yes, yes I am, but shhh," he says, "you're going to ruin it for me, I think she already knows."

  Jaime huffs, "I'm not surprised, little brother. You can hardly keep a secret to save your life," he says with a chuckle.

  Tyrion rolls his eyes, "Just stop. Let's talk about something else, work, tell me how the expansion to Dorne is going," he pleads, stealing glances at Shae who thankfully seemed to still be absorbed in her conversation.

  "All right, but I just want to tell you I'm happy for you, Tyrion, I think it's wonderful," Jaime says with a genuine smile.

  Tyrion smiles back at his big brother, "Thank you," he starts, "I'm happy for you, too. It's honestly a delight for me to finally see you fall in love, I know you've always wanted to."

  Jaime clears his throat and shakes his head before letting out a gravelly chuckle, he can't help but be so incredibly touched by Tyrion's words it's hard to keep his emotions in check. Jaime notices Tyrion is struggling as well and decides to end this heart-to-heart on a more masculine note by reaching his hand over the table for a fist bump. Tyrion laughs before meeting Jaime's fist with his and promptly changing the subject, he's had enough of the gushy stuff for now.

 

 

  Sansa is pleased to find she gets along famously with Shae, she's not much older than Sansa but she has a motherly care about her that Sansa finds herself drawn too. Sansa has always been close with her mother, Catelyn, and misses having her close by so she finds comfort in Shae's presence. Of all the things Jaime has given her since they met she didn't expect a new friend out of the deal and she's exceptionally grateful for it.

 "I must say, Sansa, I've never seen Jaime look so happy. He seems to glow from within, it's beautiful," Shae says with a genuine smile and Sansa flushes with affection for the man next to her.

  Sansa smiles softly at Shae, "He's looked like that since I met him, so I must be doing something right," she says.

  Shae pats Sansa's hand on the table, "Only by being yourself, sweet one. You have a lovely personality, Sansa, and I think we shall be great friends," she says with a grin.

  Sansa smiles widely back at her, "Thank you, Shae, I think we will be as well," she says.

  As the group chats the server comes back with their meals and Tyrion takes the liberty of pouring another round of champagne for the table. They fall back into amicable conversation as they eat, and Sansa and Jaime give each other bites from their plates. Sansa slips one of her flats off under the table to run her foot up the inside of Jaime's leg and he stiffens at the action, clearing his throat. Sansa stifles a giggle but goes back to her meal.

  Jaime realizes what Sansa is doing,  _Two can play at this game,_ he thinks. Jaime lets his left hand drift under the table to cup her knee, tracing light circles over the sensitive skin on the inside of her leg as he chats with Tyrion. Jaime hears her breath hitch before she hastily takes another bite of her salad, trying to disguise it. Jaime chuckles to himself as Sansa takes a long draw from her second flute of champagne, noticing the flush in her cheeks as he continues his ministrations.

  Jaime glides his hand up Sansa's leg, teasing her inner thigh a bit before pulling away, he hears her stifle a whimper as he picks up his glass with the hand that was just inches away from her center. Sansa manages to keep up her conversation with Shae, despite the little game she unintentionally started with Jaime, while she casually brings her hand to rest on his muscular thigh. She squeezes gently before drifting up, dangerously close to his cock. Jaime stiffens under her touch and clears his throat, trying to cover the low growl he released.  _Check mate_ , Sansa thinks.

  Jaime ignores the impish grin Tyrion is giving him and surveys he and Sansa's plates, noting they are both close enough to finished. "How is it, love?" Jaime asks Sansa, his own voice sounding huskier then he expected.

  "It's delicious, but I'm getting quite full," she says, meeting his eyes with her pools of sparkling cerulean blue.

  Jaime reaches down to grip her knee again, "I was going to say the same thing," he says lowly before turning to Tyrion. "How would you like to settle the check, little brother?"

  Tyrion shares a knowing smile with Shae, "You're off the hook for this one, but you're getting it when we go out again next Saturday, no excuses," he says with a barely concealed grin.

  Jaime beams at his younger brother, "Done," he says before leaning down to Tyrion for a hug. "See you on Monday," he says as he pulls back, ruffling Tyrion's hair for good measure.

  Tyrion shoves him off with a laugh, he honestly thinks he'll never get over Jaime post-Sansa, he's jovial and care-free like when they were boys and Tyrion has never been so thankful for anything.  _40 is the new 20 indeed,_ Tyrion thinks with a smile.

  Jaime and Sansa say their goodbyes eagerly, with rushed expressions of how they can't wait for the next time, and Tyrion and Shae return their sentiments with genuine smiles as they watch the love-sick couple head for the door. "They're awfully cute together," Shae says.

  Tyrion chuckles to himself and nods, "They are quite the pair, I hope it lasts."

  Shae furrows her brows, "What do you mean, lover?"

  Tyrion lets out a deep sigh, "I've never seen Jaime like this before, he's so happy he's almost like a teenager again, I just want it to stick. I worry that because she's so young-"

  Shae cuts him off with a finger to his lips, "Don't. Don't finish that sentence. I know you worry about Jaime but he's a grown man, and more importantly  _Sansa_ is a grown woman, who knows what she wants. I know that they haven't been together long but I've never seen a couple more in love, aside from you and I. The inability to keep their hands off each other is merely a side effect, as you well know," Shae finishes with a wink.

  Tyrion grimaces, "I'm sorry, my love, you're right. They do remind me of us at that stage," he says with a smirk.

  Shae huffs a laugh, "Please, you still can't keep your hands to yourself."

  Tyrion smiles and leans in for a kiss, "Guilty as charged," he says against her lips.

 

 

  Sansa can't contain her giggles as Jaime eagerly leads her back to his car. "Was this your plan all along, you cheeky minx?" Jaime asks with a cocked eyebrow.

  Sansa laughs, "Not at first, you just look so handsome tonight I couldn't resist," she says with a bat of her eyelashes.

  "I know," Jaime says with an arrogant smirk as he wraps her up in his arms, leaning in for a languid kiss when they reach his car. Sansa laughs against his lips before melting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  Jaime breaks the kiss too early, for Sansa's liking, and opens the passenger door for her. Sansa slides in after pulling away with reluctance and Jaime shuts the door behind her before crossing to the driver's side and getting in. He winks at Sansa as he settles behind the wheel before starting the car and pulling away, "Yours or mine, love?" he asks.

  "Yours," she starts, "It's closer anyway and I think your bed is far more comfortable than mine."

  "As you wish," Jaime says before turning towards his place. The drive is relatively short and they're silent the whole way, tension simmering in the confined space. Sansa watches his form as he drives, admiring the way his muscles flex under his shirt as he shifts gears. Sansa also notices Jaime has an incredible profile, the angles of his cheekbones and jawline almost perfectly symetrical. He catches her staring at him and side-eyes her with a smirk before looking back at the road.  _Arrogant man,_ Sansa thinks, smiling to herself before looking out the window.

  They finally reach the Red Keep and make the arduous walk to Jaime's flat, Sansa has gotten somewhat used to the journey and manages to keep up with him, eager to reach their destination. One of Jaime's neighbors is coming down as they're going up and he lets Sansa go up ahead of him, giving him an exquisite view of her shapely legs, the skirt of her dress bouncing around her arse with every step as she ascends the stairs. Jaime doesn't know that man's name or what floor he lives on but he wants to shake his hand and personally thank him for coming down the stairs at the same time. Jaime bites his lip to hold in a groan and follows Sansa up the stairs.

  At last they reach his door and Jaime unlocks it before turning to Sansa to grasp her hand and lead her into his penthouse. He closes the door behind her and kicks off his shoes as Sansa does the same. He watches Sansa hang her bag on the coat rack before taking her hand again and leading her to his sofa. Jaime motions for Sansa to have a seat, "I have somethig for you," he says as Sansa makes her self comfortable.

  Jaime watches shock, elation, and panic flash through Sansa's eyes as his words settle in her mind. "You should have said something, I didn't get you anything," she says, worry lacing her tone.

  "Don't worry, love, you don't have to give me anything in return, it's just something I want you to have," Jaime reassures, "I'm gonna go get it, I'll be right back. Do you want a glass of wine or anything?"

  "I'm all right," Sansa says with a soft smile.

  Jaime gives Sansa a wide smile before turning to get her surprise. He locates the parcel and returns to his living room, Sansa looks up at him with a smile before her eyes land on the small, signature robin's egg blue _Tiffany's_ box and her face falls. Jaime notices her wide-eyed expression and chuckles, "It's just the box, I swear. I bought a pair of cufflinks a couple months ago and didn't take them out of the box until yesterday," he clarifies.

  Sansa releases a gust of air like she had been holding her breath before errupting into hysterical laughter, "Gods, you scared me! Phew, okay. I'm okay now," she says around her guffaws. Sansa reaches for the box and Jaime lays it in her hand. She opens the box with a beaming smile that slowly fades before looking back up at him. "It's... a key," she says with uncertainty.

  "I know," he says with a shrug before lifting his arms and gesturing around the room, trying to indicate what the key goes to.

  Sansa gasps softly and picks up the key with both hands, holding it between her delicate fingers and rubbing her thumb over the ridges like it's the most precious thing she's ever seen, before wrapping her fingers around it and holding it to her chest. Sansa stands up from the couch to look into Jaime's deep sea-green eyes, "You're giving me a key to your penthouse?"

  Jaime smiles softly at her before bringing a hand up to cup her neck, grazing the underside of her jaw with his thumb, "What's mine is yours, love," he says breathlessly, "Do you accept?"

  Sansa leans into his touch and beams at him, "Of course, my lion," she says, "This means so much to me, I just wish I had a copy of my key on me to give to you."

  "We'll worry about that later, and you can use it whenever you like, I can't imagine anything better than coming home from work to you," he says lowly before leaning down to claim her lips in a loving kiss.

  He feels Sansa smile against his lips before she pulls away, "I'll keep that in mind," she says, carding her fingers through his hair.

  "Do you want to get out of this dress, love? We can change into something more comfortable and watch a movie, if you like," he says.

  Sansa beams at him, "Yes, please. I love this dress but the boning in the top starts to dig in to my ribs after awhile," she says with a grimace.

  Jaime gives a light chuckle, "My poor baby, let's get this awful thing off you," he says as he leads her to his bedroom. They walk into his room and Sansa goes to his dresser without prompting, picking out a pair of his boxer-briefs and a t-shirt to wear before laying them on top of his dresser and turning her back to him.

  "Are you going to help me out of this  _awful thing_ or what?" she asks him over her shoulder with a smirk. Jaime shrugs out of his unbuttoned shirt and tosses it away before striding over to Sansa.

  Jaime stands behind Sansa and leans down to lay a kiss against her shoulder. "As you wish, my lady," he says, bringing his hands to the zipper on the back. Jaime pulls down the zipper as he pecks his way up her neck and Sansa lets out a content sigh. Jaime slides the straps of her dress off her shoulders and it pools around her waist before he pushes it down over her hips, landing in a pile around her feet.

  Jaime glides his hands down her arms before wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his right hand drift up to cup her supple breast. Sansa gasps as he brushes his thumb over her nipple, her rosy peak stiffening at the contact. Jaime groans and holds her closer, grinding his hardening cock against her pert arse as he nuzzles into the crook of her neck. Sansa keens and brings her hand up to cup the back of his neck, melting in his arms.

  Sansa grasps his hand over her breast, entwing their fingers as she rocks her hips against him, "Gods Jaime, make love to me, please. I want you," she whimpers, and Jaime is eager to oblige. He turns Sansa in his arms to give her a passionate kiss, grasping her thighs to lift her to him before carrying her to the bed. Jaime lays her down and kisses her languidly, caressing every inch of her that he can reach before pulling away.

  Jaime pulls off his undershirt before unbluckling his belt and ridding himself of his ever tighter dress pants, toeing his socks off before kicking the pile of clothes away. Sansa is laid out on his bed before him, cheeks flushed, hair mussed, breasts rising and falling rapidly with her breathing, pupils blown wide with lust. "Gods, you're so beautiful, my love. My lady-wolf," he says, leaning down to run his hands up her thighs to her silk covered center.

  Jaime rubs his thumb over the front her black silk panties, dipping down to the the apex of her thighs and gently pressing on her piercing, eliciting a moan from Sansa as she cants her hips into his hand. "There's my good girl," Jaime rasps, and Sansa preens at his praise; whimpering for him and flushing a deep pink. Jaime mentally puts a pin in that bit of information for later, before hooking his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her legs.

  After he kneels down and slips her thong off her ankles Jaime runs his hands up her inner thighs, spreading her legs further for him before settling them over his shoulders and licking up her folds from her entrance to her clit. Sansa mewls and writhes against him as he points his tongue and gently flicks over her peircing, he feels her glide her fingers into his hair and tug, holding him where she wants him.

  Sansa is panting his name as she rocks her hips against him, chasing her peak. Jaime brings his hand up to toy with her pert nipple as he probes her clit with his tongue, Sansa grips his hair tighter as she arches her back towards his hand, making Jaime groan into her center as he savors every inch of her.

  "Gods, Jaime, that feels so good. I'm almost there," Sansa whimpers. Jaime brings his other hand to her entrance, tracing her folds with his middle finger before sliding in and curling it up towards her g-spot. "Seven hells, Jaime, fuck yes!" she cries out, grinding her pussy against him. Jaime groans as he flicks her clit with his tongue, pumping his finger in and out of her rapidly to bring her to her peak.

  Sansa is writhing against the bed, tugging on his hair as her cunt clenches around his finger, "Oh Gods, I'm cumming!" she cries out, gripping his hair as she convulses, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her body.

  Jaime works her through her orgasm, licking at her velvety folds and massaging her g-spot before pulling his finger from her to lap up her essence. Jaime pulls away from her center and untangles her fingers from his hair before kissing his way up her stomach. "I'll never get tired of that," he rasps breathlessly.

  "Get tired of what?" Sansa pants as she comes back to earth.

  Jaime huffs a laugh as he lays a kiss against her collarbone, "I'll never get tired of making you peak, my love. It's the most enchanting thing I've ever seen or been a part of," he whispers into the skin of her throat.

  Sansa mewls and bucks her hips against his before running her hands down his sides, pulling at his boxer-briefs. "Jaime, I want you inside me, please," she whimpers against his ear.

  Jaime captures her lips in a passionate kiss, tugging his boxer-briefs off in one swift motion, he kicks them away before hooking his arms around Sansa's legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. Jaime grasps his cock and presses against Sansa's entrance before gliding up to her clit, teasing her folds, she wraps her legs around his hips, "Please, I need you," she moans. 

  "Oh, Gods," Jaime groans as he thrusts forward, fully sheathing his cock in Sansa's heat. Jaime stills when his hips are flush against hers, relishing in the feeling of Sansa wrapped around him, "Fuck, you feel so good, so tight and wet for me," he groans before thrusting into her with shallow strokes.

  Sansa bucks her hips into him, meeting his thrusts. Jaime wraps his hand around Sansa's hip and brings the other to her center, tracing circles around her piercing. Sansa writhes against him, crying out, "Too much, Jaime. It's so sensitive, I just need you fuck me."

  Jaime moves his hand up to her breast to tease her rosy peak, Sansa letting out breathy moans at the contact, "Oh yes, Jaime, that feels good. Come down here and kiss me," she pants as she reaches for him.

  Jaime leans down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss and Sansa wraps her arms around him to hold him close as their tongues dance with each other. Jaime breaks the kiss to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, laving wet kisses over the column of her throat and up to her ear before nibbling at her lobe. "Oh Gods, yes Jaime," Sansa mewls as she delves her fingers into his golden locks, holding him in place. 

  Jaime reaches down to grasp her thigh over his hip, grazing over the supple skin before landing on her hip with a squeeze. Sansa whimpers his name, arching against him and Jaime feels her walls start to flutter around his cock. Jaime growls low in his throat, "That's my good girl, peak for me, love. Cum all over my cock," he rasps against her ear.

  Sansa gasps at his praise. "Oh yes, Jaime. I'm a good girl, I'm about to cum so hard," she whimpers, clinging to him and rocking her hips against his, moaning his name as she grips him tighter.

  "Yes, you are such a good girl, Sansa. Cum for me now." Jaime thrusts in deep and stills, letting her grind against him.

  Jaime feels her cunt clench down on him as she rocks aginst him, "Fuck, I'm cumming! Oh Gods, yes, Jaime. I'm your good girl," she cries out, followed by an animalistic moan.

  Jaime pulls back but stays inside Sansa, watching her writhe and pant as her walls pulse around him, riding out her orgasm. Jaime lets his head fall back with a groan, thrusting into Sansa with shallow strokes while she flutters around his cock. "Such a good girl, baby. My good girl," Jaime groans, caressing her thighs still around his hips until Sansa goes boneless and they slip away, dangling over the edge of the bed.

  Sansa's breathing is harsh as she comes down from her high, her arms thrown above her head and her eyes closed. Jaime slowly pulls out of her and Sansa gives a lovely whimper as he does, before he climbs on the bed behind her to gather her in his arms. Sansa lets herself be pulled into his chest, "Gods, Jaime, that was incredible," she pants against his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder. Jaime pulls her closer and goes to run his fingers through her hair before realizing she never took it down.

  "Do you want help taking down your hair, love?" he asks.

  Sansa pulls back to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, "You don't want to finish?" she asks.

  Jaime just smiles at her and leans in for a quick kiss, "I'm not finished with you yet, but the night is young and I thought you might like a break. Mayhaps we could even finish a movie we start," he says.

  Sansa giggles and tilts her chin up for another kiss, "That's very thoughtful of you. I think I could use a break, that was probably the most powerful orgasm I've ever had," she says with a flush in her cheeks, despite the things she cried out only a minute ago.

  Jaime lays a kiss against her forehead, "I'm honored for the privilege of giving it to you, my lady," he says with a smirk.

  Sansa flushes deeper and nuzzles against his neck with a snort, "My knight in shining armor," she mutters.

  Jaime laughs heartily at that before cupping Sansa's cheek to capture her lips, "At your service, love. Now lets get dressed and go half-watch that movie," he says with a wink.

  Sansa huffs a laugh before detangling her limbs from his and rolling to the edge of the bed to stand up. Sansa gets to her feet with a stumble and feels like a baby deer as she walks over to Jaime's dresser to get dressed.

  Sansa got his t-shirt over her head and was trying to pull on his boxer-briefs while supporting herself on his dresser when Jaime leans down to help her. Sansa puts her arm around Jaime's shoulders as he helps her step into his briefs before he slides them up her legs, he lets his fingers drag over her skin and snaps the waistband lightly against her skin once they're in place.

  Sansa stifles a whimper as he straightens beside her and lets her arm fall from his shoulders, the realization comes to Sansa that this break won't be much of a break if he plans to tease her until she jumps him.  _That's probably exactly what he's going to do, it's what I would do to him._

Distracted by her thoughts Sansa is surprised when Jaime starts pulling pins from her hair.  _At my service indeed,_ Sansa thinks. It feels so good to have the pressure against her scalp relieved that Sansa feels like her knees could give out, Jaime would catch her but she leans against his dresser anyway. Sansa lets out a groan when all of her auburn locks are free and Jaime runs his fingers through her hair, looking for any pins he might have missed and lightly massaging her scalp.

  "All better, love?" Jaime asks as he wraps his arms around her middle.

  Sansa melts against his chest and lets out a content sigh, "Gods, so much better. Your fingers are magic." 

  Jaime laughs before laying a kiss against her cheek, "I'm glad, and thank you, I suppose,"

  Sansa giggles, "You're welcome, it was definitely a compliment. Now lets go to the living room before I ask you to take me back to bed," she says as she turns in his arms for a kiss before pulling away and leaving his room. Jaime watches her sashay out his bedroom door, admiring the sway of her hips and her long legs before following her to the living room. He finds her curled up on the couch and she extends the remote to him as he walks in.

  Jaime maneuvers his way behind Sansa to pull her against his chest before grabbing the remote from her. "You don't want to pick the movie?" he asks.

  Sansa shrugs in his arms, "Your place, your pick," she says.

  Jaime huffs a laugh, "That's not how it was last time," he says.

  Sansa shrugs again, "You should get to pick every once in awhile."

  "All right, love," he says, putting on the first thing he sees before pulling Sansa closer to him. Jaime wraps the arm under Sansa's neck around her chest and slides the other under her ( _his_ ) t-shirt across her stomach to stroke her skin. Jaime gives her a squeeze and nuzzles into Sansa's hair, breathing in her scent. Sansa lets out a content sigh and shifts against him, arching her back and rubbbing her arse against his crotch.

  Jaime releases a low groan and grinds his cock against her as he lets his thumb graze over the swell of her breast.

  Sansa purrs and melts against him, "Jaime?" she mewls.

  Jaime nuzzles against her ear, "Yes, love?" he rasps.

  "Are we ever going to finish a movie?" she asks breathlessly, grinding against his cock.

  Jaime lets out a gravelly chuckle before nibbling at her lobe, "Maybe someday," he says, letting his hand drift down her side to grasp her thigh and hook her leg behind his knee, opening her up for him. Sansa is panting with anticipation as Jaime slides his hand under his boxer briefs covering her center. Sansa bucks into his hand as he cups her heat, teasing her entrance with his middle and ring fingers before gliding them up to her clit and tracing circles over her piercing.

  Jaime grasps Sansa's shoulder with the hand across her chest as she arches against him, holding her to his muscled chest. Jaime nuzzles into her neck, leaving wet kisses and nips against the column of her throat as he glides his fingers against Sansa's clit through her folds before entering her. He presses the heel of his palm against her clit as he pumps his fingers inside her, curling them against her g-spot.

  Sansa is grasping his forearm over her chest, her nails digging into his skin as she writhes against him, rocking her hips against his hand to take his fingers as deep as she can. 

  "Gods, fuck. That feels so good, Jaime, please don't stop," Sansa pants.

  "Never," he rasps against her ear, "I love making my good girl peak, she's such a good girl."

  "Oh Gods, Jaime!" she cries out. "Please, more. Harder."

  Jaime growls before pulling his hand away from her cunt. Sansa whimpers in protest but before she knows it Jaime has shifted on the couch so he's sitting with her on his lap her legs spread over his. Jaime settles her more in his lap before entering her with his dexterous fingers again, thumbing her clit as he pumps his fingers against her g-spot.

  "Gods I'm so close, more Jaime. Harder, please," Sansa mewls. Jaime bites down on Sansa's shoulder before sliding his hand under her shirt to grasp her breast and tease her stiff peak. Jaime slides a third finger in Sansa's throbbing cunt, curling all three against her g-spot as he thumbs her clit.

  "Holy fuck, that's so good, Jaime. Gods, harder please, I'm gonna cum for you," Sansa cries.

  Jaime pinches Sansa's nipple as he pumps his three fingers in and out her with ferocity "That's right, cum for me, my good girl," Jaime grunts. Sansa lets out a keening wail as her cunt clenches down on him, Jaime feels her pussy gush against his hand with the pulse of her walls and sees the fabric of his light grey boxer-briefs darken with moisture.

  "Holy shit," Jaime breathes, "fuck that was so hot." Sansa is still twitching against his chest as he extracts his fingers from her center to see them glistening with her essence, he watches a drop glitter like a diamond as it rolls down his palm.

  "Did I just...?" she trails off, panting.

  "Yes, you did. I just made you squirt and it was fucking incredible. Has that ever happened before?" Jaime rasps.

  Sansa's breathing is ragged, "No, I've never cum like that before. Gods, I can still feel it," she gasps.

  Jaime growls, "I'm gonna make you do that again. Strip, then come here and ride me, love."

  Sansa shakily gets to her feet to do as Jaime said as he strips off his own clothes. Sansa straddles Jame's hips before grasping his cock to slide down on his length. Jaime groans at the feel of Sansa's cunt enveloping him, so tight and wet. "Gods you always feel so fucking good, love. I think the angle is what made you squirt, lean back and support yourself on my knees as you bounce on my cock, and I'll rub your clit while you ride me."

  "Fuck, it's so sensitive, Jaime," Sansa moans.

  "I know, love, but it will be so worth it. I'll be gentle, I swear, just enough to help you along," he assures. Jaime licks his thumb before bringing it to her clit, the lightest touch and Sansa's walls clamp around his throbbing member as she rides him. "Gods, you're so fucking tight, baby girl," Jaime groans.

  Sansa is alternating between bouncing on his cock and taking him in to the hilt and grinding against him as she rides him and Jaime has to bite his lip to hold back his own orgasm. It could have been minutes or hours of them rocking against each other when Jaime feels Sansa's walls start to flutter around him and he realeases a growl. Jaime groans, "Gods I feel it, don't let yourself cum yet, baby girl. Hold it back, let it build until you feel like you're going to burst."

  Sansa whimpers, "Fuck, I don't know if I can, I'm so close."

  "You can, love. Be my good girl and hold it until I say so," Jaime groans. He grips Sansa by the hip and applies more pressure to her clit with his thumb as he starts pounding up into her. Sansa tenses above him with a grimace, "That's it baby girl, take it. Such a good girl for me, just hold it a little bit longer, love," he grunts.

  Sansa lets out a whimper, bringing a clenched fist to her mouth and biting down as her cunt clenches down on him once and Jaime can feel her juices dripping down the base of his cock. "Oh Gods, yes. Now, baby girl, let go," Jaime grunts. Sansa cries out as her cunt pulses and gushes around his cock, collapsing against his chest. Jaime feels his eyes roll to the back of his head as her essence drips down his throbbing member, pooling around his groin. "Fuck yes, Sansa. Oh Gods, yes, you're such a good girl for me," he groans.

  Jaime let's the coil of heat that's been building in his lower belly crack like a whip with a roar of ecstacy as Sansa rocks against him, extending her peak. She whimpers as his cock throbs inside her, spilling his seed. "Seven hells, that felt amazing. Gods you did so good, love, my good girl" Jaime groans into the crook of Sansa's neck.

  Jaime lets the feeling come back to his legs before standing with a boneless Sansa wrapped around him and walking to his bathroom. "If I put you down will you be able to stand, baby?" Jaime asks softly. Sansa limply nods against his shoulder and Jaime chuckles before letting her legs slide down to the floor. Once she is on her feet Jaime guides her to lean against his bathroom counter as he leans over to start his tub.

  Jaime tests the temperature of the water before plugging the drain, "We made quite a mess of ourselves, love. How does a bath before bed sound?"

  Sansa gives him a lazy smile and looks at him through hooded eyes, "Perfect," she says breathlessly. Jaime gives her a languid kiss before stepping into the tub and holding out a hand for her. They step into the water and sit down, Jaime cradling Sansa against his chest.

  They take their time in the bath, washing and carressing each other before they get out and dry off. They brush their teeth and Sansa takes of her make-up and brushes out her hair before they retreat to Jaime's bedroom. "You go ahead and get in bed, love. I'm going to go clean up in the living room and turn off everything and I'll be back," Jaime leans in for a kiss and watches Sansa crawl into his bed and curl up before leaving the room. He turns off the tv and grabs their discarded clothes before heading back to his bedroom, he deposits their soiled clothes in his hamper before turning out his bedside lamp and crawling in bed behind Sansa.

  Jaime wraps Sansa in his arms and kisses her cheek, "Goodnight, my love," he whispers before settling against his pillows and drifting off into a deep sleep.


	6. You Want Love, We'll Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy lil chapter I've had in my head since I listened to Your Body is a Wonderland by John Mayer for the first time in years the other day and decided it would be Jaime and Sansa's song.

  Jaime is elated when Sansa texts him while he's at work on Tuesday afternoon, telling him she is leaving work early and will see him at home. Jaime's heart clenches in his chest as he reads her words over and over, the word home sticking out to him.  _She means my penthouse_ , Jaime thinks,  _but she is my home._

  The rest of Jaime's work day passes as a blur, unable to think of anything besides Sansa waiting for him at his flat.  _Mayhaps she'll be on the couch watching television, or in the kitchen cooking,_ he finds himself thinking as he watches Tyrion talk to him without hearing a word he's saying. Jaime is humming and nodding when he feels its appropriate but everything is going in one ear and out the other and Tyrion starts to take notice, apparently getting tired of the sound of his own voice for once.

  "Jaime. Have you heard anything I've said?" Tyrion asks with exasperation.

  Jaime checks the time on his computer, noting it's nearing 6 p.m before looking back at Tyrion, "Honestly, no," Jaime starts without shame, "Sansa is waiting for me back at my place and I think I'm gonna take off soon, was any of it important?"

  Tyrion huffs a laugh, "You're incorregible, brother. I suppose there wasn't anything that can't wait, but before you leave, how is Sansa waiting for you at your place?"

  Jaime shrugs, "I gave her a key on Saturday, she decided to use it for the first time earlier this afternoon."

  Tyrion grins, "How precious, did she give you her key?"

  Jaime chuckles, "She did, we went and had a copy made on Sunday after brunch," he says with a soft smile.

  Tyrion smiles at the expression on his big brother's face before jumping down from his chair, "I'll let you get to your lady-love then, I suppose. Be sure to let Sansa know that Shae can't wait to get together again."

  "I will, she looks forward to it as well. Thanks, little brother, I'll see you tomorrow," he says to Tyrion's retreating form, who throws a wave over his shoulder as he leaves Jaime's office.

  Once the door closes behind Tyrion, Jaime packs up his brief case and turns off his computer before grabbing his jacket and leaving his office, locking the door behind him. Jaime struts towards the elevator with a skip in his step that falters when a familiar stern voice rings out behind him.

  "Jaime."

   _Oh Gods, Father, not now,_ Jaime thinks, groaning internally before turning to the formidable Tywin Lannister. "Father," Jaime says.

  The old lion is standing just outside his office door and summons him forward with two fingers before turning back to his office. Jaime rolls his eyes before making his way back down the corridor to follow the Lannister patriarch. Jaime enters his father's office before closing the door behind him and taking a seat. Tywin is sitting at his desk flipping through papers and seemingly ignoring him despite having called him in here, but that is his modus operandi, letting his victim stew with anxiety before going in for the kill.

  Tywin stacks and straightens the papers in his hands before laying them on his desk and taking off his reading glasses, looking at Jaime from under his brow. "You seem distracted lately, son. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" Tywin asks.

  Jaime feels slightly guilty that he has barely acknowledged his father in the last week and decides to be honest with him, "I... met someone."

  Tywin arches a brow, and Jaime swears he sees the barest hint of a smile play at his lips, "A woman?" he asks.

  Jaime nods, "A woman."

  "And?" Tywin asks.

  Jaime smiles, "She's wonderful; intelligent, funny, kind, ambitious, gorgeous, great cook."

  Twyin sighs, "Are you going to tell me what her name is?"

  "Sansa Stark," Jaime says.

  Tywin furrows his brows, "The tattoo artist? A bit young, isn't she?"

  Jaime shrugs despite his father's distaste for the gesture, "She's 25, yes, but she's incredibly mature, she has her own business for the Gods' sake. Sansa is an incredible woman that I've come to respect and care a great deal for." Jaime hadn't meant to sound so deffensive when relaying his feling for Sansa so he clears his throat and lowers his eyes to the surface of Tywin's desk before lifting them back to his father's face.

  Jaime sees Tywin let the corners of his lips fully tip upwards for a split second, "I see," he starts, "When will I meet her?"

  Jaime flounders, "I- we haven't been seeing each other for that long, I'm not sure."

  Tywin hums, "But you love her." Its a statement, not a question, and Jaime wets his lips before giving a silent nod. "Then I should like to meet her," Tywin says.

  Jaime smiles slightly, "You will, Father, just not quite yet."

  Tywin nods once and puts his reading glasses back on, picking up the papers he had laid aside, "Very well, then. Enjoy your evening, Jaime, I'll see you tomorrow. You can close the door on your way out."

  "Thank you, Father. I hope you have a good evening, as well," Jaime says as he rises from the chair to leave his father's office. He closes the door behind him and lets out a sigh of relief. _That wasn’t so bad_ , Jaime thinks.

  Jaime leaves the building with haste to avoid being caught by anyone else and makes his way out to his car. Jaime tosses his brief case and suit jacket in his passenger seat and starts the engine as he slides in the driver's side, pulling out of his parking space and driving ( _speeding_ ) towards the Red Keep.

  Jaime parks his car in the Red Keep parking structure, abandoning his brief case and suit coat in the other seat as he pracically sprints toward his flat.

  Jaime is approaching his front door from the stairs when a tune he hasn't heard in years floats out to his ears.

 

_Somethin' 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,_

_and I love the shape you take when crawlin' towards the pillowcase._

_You tell me where to go, and though I might leave to find it,_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it._

_You want love, we'll make it._

_Swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break 'em._

_This is bound to be a while._

_Your body is a wonderland..._

 

He can hear Sansa singing along and feels a wide grin spread over his face as he opens his door to be greeted by the sight of Sansa in her underwear and one of his t-shirts, singing at the top of her lungs and dancing around his kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand.

  Of all the things Jaime imagined she could be doing when he got home this was not one of them, and yet it seems like the most obvious.

  Sansa finally turns to see him standing in the doorway watching her. Her face breaks out in a grin, "Baby!" she exclaims, before bounding over to him for a kiss. The wine sloshes in her glass but doesn't spill by some miracle and Jaime reaches out to steady her before it does.

  "Hi, love," Jaime says with a chuckle before Sansa's lips are pressed against his. Jaime laughs as he pulls away to stroke a hand over Sansa's hair, "It's a little early to be wine drunk isn't it?" Jaime asks, noticing her blood-shot eyes.

  Sansa giggles, "I'm not drunk. I was having cramps while I was working on my last client and Arya gave me some special period chocolate but she neglected to tell me it had THC in it until after I had already eaten some of it," Sansa explains around her infectious giggles.

  Jaime puts his hands on each side of her face to hold her in place as he looks at her eyes again, besides being blood-shot they're glossy and her pupils are dilated, "Oh my Gods, I can't believe you're  _high_ ," he says before he's consumed with laughter.

  Soon Jaime and Sansa are both doubled over with rib-cracking guffaws, tears running down their faces. Jaime collects himself after a moment, straightening up to gather a still snorting Sansa in his arms to dry her cheeks, "This is the best thing I could have ever hoped to come home to, a stoned and half-naked Sansa dancing in my kitchen," he says, smiling widely at her.

  Sansa lets out another snort, "Do you want some? Arya gave me a whole bar and I only ate half," she offers.

  Jaime just laughs and kisses her forehead, "That's all you, love. I haven't partook in edibles since college, but thank you," he says as he pulls away, stroking a thumb over her cheek. "I love your song choice, by the way. Today is the first time I've heard this song in years, I forgot how much I liked it," Jaime says.

  Sansa giggles and grabs his hand before spinning herself, pulling him into dancing with her. Jaime grabs her waist and Sansa wraps her arms around his neck, "I love this song, it'll be our song from now on. I think it's perfect, don't you?" Sansa says as they sway together in his kitchen.

  Jaime smiles before capturing her lips with his in a tender kiss, "Absolutely," he says as he pulls away. "Just to clarify though, did you leave work early becuse you were in pain or because the chocolate kicked in and you were high at work?" Jaime asks with a smirk.

  Sansa just snorts a laugh before she buries her head in his chest and Jaime laughs heartily, "I think I have my answer," he says.

  “I might have been a little giggly when Arya suggested I take the rest of the day off, but I didn’t have any more appointments so I didn’t have to stay anyway,” she explains, pulling back to look in his emerald eyes that are glinting with amusement.

  “Well that’s good,” Jaime starts, “have you got the munchies yet? I could make you something.”

  Sansa beams at him, “Do you have mac&cheese?” she asks.

  Jaime laughs before wrapping her in his arms and giving her a squeeze, “Gods, I love you. I could make a run to the market, it’ll take me 20 minutes and you can keep dancing with your wine while I’m gone. You won’t even miss me,” he says with a smirk.

  “Bold of you to assume I don’t miss you every time you’re out of my sight, but I can survive a bit longer if I get mac&cheese out of it,” she says with a grin.

  Jaime laughs again before tilting her chin up for a tender kiss, “I’m gonna change out of this monkey suit and then I’ll go, you should have your mac&cheese in the next half hour,” he says as he releases her to go back to his bedroom and change.

  Jaime puts on a pair of light wash denim jeans with a white henley shirt and pushes his sleeves up as he walks back out of his room.

  Sansa is seated at the breakfast bar with her wine and bopping along to another John Mayer tune, she turns to him when he approaches the counter to grab his wallet and keys. Sansa bites her lip and lets out a little moan as she shamelessly checks him out.

  “Gods you’re sexy,” she says, mostly to herself.

  Jaime chuckles before coming around to her side of the breakfast bar, wrapping her in his arms to pull her in for a kiss. "I'll be right back, love," he says against her lips, giving her a final peck before pulling away and heading for the door.

  He turns back to Sansa before he leaves, "I love you," he says.

  Sansa beams at him, "I love you, too," she says, blowing him a kiss as he closes the door.

  Jaime walks to the market around the corner from the Red Keep and grabs a hand basket as he enters. He peruses the aisles, grabbing the requested mac&cheese and picking up anything else Sansa might like. All together he ends up getting chips, a box of cookies, a chocolate bar without any THC in it, vanilla ice cream, a package of lemon cakes, a can of whipped cream, and of course, a box of mac&cheese.

  Jaime gets in line with his haul to check-out and regrets forgetting a reusable bag on his way out of his apartment. The short girl with dark curly hair ringing him up looks at him with raised eyebrows over his random selection and Jaime shrugs at her, "My girlfriend has PMS," he says. Jaime gets a little giddy every time he gets to call Sansa his girlfriend and it's impossible for him not to smile when he does.

  The girl smiles and gives a stiff nod, "Ah, makes sense," she says as she scans the last item. "Your total is $42.97, credit or debit?" she asks as he pulls out his card.

  "Credit," Jaime says as he swipes his card.

  "Receipt?" the girl asks as the transaction goes through. Jaime shakes his head and grabs his bags, "Thank you, have a nice night," he says as he walks towards the exit.

  "You too," the girl says with a smirk.

  Jaime leaves the store and checks his watch, seeing he has 10 minutes to get back to his flat.  _Perfect timing_ , he thinks.

  Jaime hurries back to the Red Keep and climbs the stairs to his penthouse. Jaime reaches his floor and opens his door to find Sansa exactly where he left her at his breakfast bar, music still softly plays in the background but Sansa is staring down at his tablet in front of her, playing a game of solitaire. Jaime walks into the kitchen and sets his bags on the counter, Sansa's head finally popping up to look at him.

  Sansa lights up, "You're back!" she exclaims. "That looks like more than mac&cheese, what did you get?" Sansa asks with anticipation, her hands clasped against her chest.

  Jaime chuckles as he starts pulling out items and lining them along the countertop, he extracts the pack of lemon cakes and Sansa snatches them out of his hand with an excited gasp, "Gods, these are the best. How did you know I love lemon cakes?" she says.

  Jaime smiles proudly, "Honestly, I guessed; you like lemon. You take lemon with your tea, your body wash is lemon scented, it wasn't hard to put together," he says.

  Sansa giggles as she opens the package, "I guess when you put it that way it makes sense," she says as she extracts a cake before biting into it.

  Jaime smiles to himself as he watches her, he finishes unpacking his bags and puts the ice cream in the freezer before boiling water for the mac&cheese. Sansa hums contentedly as she pulls out another lemon cake before opening the can of whipped cream, she squirts a dollop on top and shoves the whole thing in her mouth. Sansa's eyes slip closed and she smiles around the mouthful as she chews.

  "Don't ruin your appetite, love," he says with a smirk.

  Sansa swallows and snorts a laugh, "I wouldn't worry about that right now, honestly if you want any of this you should get to it before I do," she says with a smirk.

  Jaime laughs heartily at that, "Fair enough," he says. The water has started to boil so he empties the box of noodles into the pot and sets a timer before opening the cookies and taking one for himself. Jaime bites into the treat as he sends a wink to Sansa, who girlishly giggles and dips her chin towards her chest to hide her blush.

  Jaime chuckles, "I wish you were stoned more often, I like being able to reduce you to giggles with just a wink," he snarks.

  Sansa lays her forehead against the counter, her hair a curtain of copper silk around her face but he can see her shoulders shake with her silent laughter.

  "Shut up," she mumbles into her chest as she sits up before meeting his eyes, unable to bury the wide grin that takes over her face, "Gods, you're the worst but I love you so much," she says earnestly. "Even if you are an arrogant arse," she adds with a sly smirk.

  Jaime's heart clenches in his chest and he lets out a gravely chuckle, "I love you, too. And to be fair, I warned you, lady-wolf," he says, his voice coming out huskier than he had expected.

  Sansa looks down before looking back at him from under her eyelashes, "You did, and yet here we are," she starts with a small smile, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

  Jaime leans over the counter for a tender kiss, "Nor would I, love," he whispers against her lips before giving her another peck and pulling away. Jaime marvels at the way a simple press of Sansa's lips against his floods his body with heat, pure affection for the woman in front of him swelling in his chest. Jaime pulls back to look into Sansa's soulful blue eyes, holding her gaze as he traces the tip of his index finger over the curve of Sansa's face; from her brow, to her jaw, to her lips.

  Sansa is smiling serenly up at him and leans into his touch, letting her eyes flutter closed and leaning towards him for another kiss when the timer goes off, making Sansa jump with a little squeak. Jaime groans and rolls his eyes before going to finish the mac&cheese.

  Sansa giggles to herself as she watches him, "I hate that thing, always ruining our moments," she says.

  Jaime chuckles as he adds milk and butter to the drained noodles before pouring the package of fluorescent orange powdered cheese into the pot, "It is, and I don't care for it either but would you rather our moment be ruined or the mac&cheese?" Jaime retorts with a smirk.

  Sansa narrows her eyes and purses her lips at him, "I plead the fifth," she says finally, trying to hide her grin.

  Jaime laughs and shakes his head as he mixes the mac&cheese, the bright orange powder combining with the milk and butter to make it look more like cheese, "How can you eat this stuff? It can't be good for you," he says.

  "Hey," Sansa huffs, hands now on her hips, "It's not like I eat it everyday, and I know it's  _bad_ for me, but it tastes  _so good_. Besides it was my favorite when I was little, I should be allowed my guilty pleasures."

  Jaime chuckles, "All right, you win. I've never heard such an impassioned speech about mac&cheese, love," Jaime says as he grabs bowls and spoons for them, "Can you be trusted to serve yourself right now?" he asks.

  Sansa tosses her head back laughing, "Honestly, no," she says as she looks back at him with a wide smile, dabbing at her eyes.

  Jaime chuckles as he serves them both, making sure to give Sansa the lion's share. _Wolve's share is more like it_ , Jaime thinks, smirking to himself.

  He places Sansa's bowl in front of her, who picks it up with glee, and seats himself next to her at the breakfast bar.

  Sansa digs in with delight, she always makes cute little noises when she eats but they're barely noticeable to Jaime now unless he pays attention, he still thinks it's adorable.

  At the moment, however, Sansa is all but moaning as she eats her mac&cheese and Jaime can't hold back his laughter.

  Sansa looks at him with her eyebrows furrowed before she swallows and licks her lips, "What?" she asks.

  Jaime shakes his head, "Nothing. It's just, you usually make little noises when you eat, but whether it's the fact that you're stoned or the mac&cheese you can't seem to hold yourself back right now."

  Sansa blushes and dips her chin towards her chest, "It's probably both," she says with a chuckle as she looks back at Jaime.

  Jaime smirks and knudges her knee with his before going back to his food. They continue to eat happily before Sansa scrapes her bowl and hums with satisfaction as she licks her spoon. Jaime lets himself chuckle at her stoned antics before taking her bowl and loading the dishwasher. When Jaime is done tidying up the dishes he walks back around the breakfast bar to Sansa. She wraps her arms around his middle, smiling up at him as Jaime runs his fingers through her hair and leaves kisses over her nose, cheeks, eyelids, and forehead.

  Sansa hums with contentment and snuggles into Jaime's chest, "I love you so much," she sighs.

  Jaime smiles to himself, giving Sansa a squeeze and laying a kiss to her crown, "I love you too, baby. More than I thought myself capable," he rasps. Jaime closes his eyes and breathes in her intoxicating scent as he holds her, starting to hum the same song he had found Sansa singing and dancing to when he got home.

  Sansa giggles against his chest before pulling back to look into his eyes, "You really like that song, huh?" she asks.

  Jaime chuckles, "I always thought it was a catchy song, and I enjoyed it, but I never gave it much thought before I found you dancing along to it in my kitchen. Half naked, I might I add, now I'm afraid it will be stuck in my head forever," he says with a smirk.

  Sansa giggles, "Good," she says, tilting her head up for a kiss.

  Jaime bring their lips together, smiling into the kiss before he pulls away, "How about dessert and a movie on the couch?" he asks.

  He sees a mischievous glint flash through Sansa's eyes before she grins, "How about dessert and a movie on the couch  _in our underwear_ _?_ _"_ she counters.

  Jaime tosses his head back with a laugh, "You have the best ideas, love," he says before kissing the tip of her nose and pulling away. "Guess I'll catch up then," he says as he starts unbottoning his jeans. Jaime gets them off and kicks them away before going to the freezer for the pint of ice cream. He grabs two spoons and starts heading for the couch, taking Sansa's hand to lead her with him.

  Jaime sits and grabs the remote before looking up at Sansa, the devilish glint is back and her eyes and Jaime wonders what she has up her sleeve.

  Sansa is looking down at him with her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips, tapping her fingers like she's in thought, "This is good," she starts, "but I think we could do better."

  Sansa seats herself next to him and takes everything from his hands before lifting the hem of his shirt. Jaime leans forward with a chuckle and lifts his arms to let Sansa peel his shirt off, she's running her hands up his sides as she pushes it over his head and Jaime has to hold in a groan when her delicate thumbs brush over his nipples.

  Sansa gets his shirt off and tosses it by his jeans before she leans back on the couch, "There," she says as she rakes her nails through his chest hair, "much better."

  Jaime grasps her hand over his chest to entwine their fingers, bringing her hand to his lips to lay a kiss against her knuckles. He shifts his grip on her hand to lay a kiss against her open palm. Jaime drags his lips up to her pulse point and presses an ardent kiss to the inside of her wrist, Sansa lightly whimpers and curls her fingers tighter around his. Jaime pulls her hand to wrap it around his neck so he can cup her cheek with the other and bring her in for a kiss.

  Jaime parts his lips to deepen the kiss and Sansa's part under his, meeting his tongue in the middle. Sansa surprisingly dominates the kiss, massaging his tongue with her own and nipping his bottom lip occasionally. Jaime groans low in his throat and pulls Sansa into his lap, her thighs bracketing his hips. Sansa keens and rolls her hips against him, the only barrier between their bodies being his boxer briefs and her thin silk panties doing nothing to disguise his now prominent erection.

  With reluctance Jaime stills Sansa's movement with firm hands on her hips, and Sansa pulls away breathless and confused. Jaime cups her cheek and strokes his thumb over her bottom lip, red and kiss-swollen. "The ice cream is going to melt, love, or does my good girl want a different treat?" Jaime rasps. Sansa whimpers and bites her lip before soothing it with her tongue and Jaime watches the action with rapt attention.  _Cotton candy lips and bubble-gum tongue,_ he thinks with an inward smirk.

  Sansa bites her lip again, with a coy little smile as she twirls a strand of copper silk around her finger, "If I'm a  _really_ good girl, could I have both?"

  Jaime has to hold back a groan at the heated look in Sansa's eye, "Of course, baby. Good girls get whatever they like," he starts, voice husky with desire, "So what else would my good girl like?"

  Sansa smirks before leaning into press a chaste kiss to his cheek, kissing along his jaw to his ear.  _"Your cock,"_ she whispers, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

  Jaime groans, cupping Sansa's arse and squeezing, "You'll have to be an especially good girl for that, baby." He gives her arse a smack and releases her, "On your knees," he commands gently, but still firmly enough to make her breath hitch.

  Sansa scrambles off his lap to her knees, looking up at him through her long lashes. Jaime humms and palms himself over his boxer briefs, Sansa bites her lip and runs her hands up his muscular thighs. Jaime chuckles but can't ignore the way heat floods to his groin at the action, Jaime pulls his cock out and strokes himself up and down as Sansa watches, her fingers digging into his skin as she licks her lips.

  “Is this what you want, baby girl?” Jaime asks.

  Sansa bites her lip and nods, “Yes, please. I’ll be a good girl,” she whimpers.

  Jaime growls low in his throat, “I know you will, love. Now put that pretty mouth to good use and come get your treat,” he rasps.

  Sansa whimpers and runs her hands up his thighs to grasp his cock. Jaime hisses through his teeth when her dainty hand wraps around his shaft and strokes up and down. Sansa leans up to lick the underside of his cock from balls to tip, she lays a kiss against the tip before taking him in her mouth fully.

  Jaime groans and runs his fingers through her hair, holding it back so he can watch her work his cock. “Gods, I love your mouth. Such a good girl for me, touch yourself, baby. I want you to make yourself cum while you suck my cock.”

  Sansa moans around his cock and takes a hand away to bury it between her legs, rubbing her clit over her panties and canting her hips into her hand.

  Sansa is whimpering as she sucks him and rolls his balls in her other hand. Jaime groans low in his throat as he watches her work his cock, “Fuck, you’re such a good girl. Pull your panties to the side for me, I wanna see,” Jaime rasps.

  Sansa opens her eyes and lock onto his as she pulls her panties away from her center before she traces her finger up her folds. Jaime groans and lets his eyes drop to the action, “Are you wet, baby girl?”

  Sansa moans and nods with her lips around him, swirling her tongue around his tip as she rolls his balls in her hand again. Sansa slips a finger in her cunt, pressing the heel of her palm against her clit as she rocks her hips against her hand as she chases her high.

  “Gods, that’s so hot, baby girl. Such a good girl for me. Grab the ice cream, it’s time for your other treat,” Jaime groans.

  Sansa whimpers in protest and swirls her tongue over his tip before pulling away from him. Jaime pulls his boxer briefs off and takes the ice cream and spoon from Sansa.

  Sansa licks her lips, “I think I like where this is going,” she says breathlessly.

  Jaime grins at her and gives her a wink, pulling the lid off the ice cream, it’s already started to melt and Jaime uses it to his advantage. He gets a spoonful and drizzles it over his abs leading to his cock, seeing Sansa lick her lips, her pupils blown wide with lust.

  “I’ve made quite a mess, be a good girl and clean it up for me?” Jaime asks, voice husky with lust.

  Sansa nods, biting her lip with a whimper. She leans up on her knees, supporting herself with her hands on his thighs.

  Sansa leans over Jaime's lap to lick the ice cream from his stomach, Jaime groans and holds her hair back to watch her tongue travel over his abs, reveling in the feeling of Sansa’s warm tongue chasing away the chill from the ice cream. Jaime shudders and releases another groan when she licks one of his nipples then the other, her tongue cool now from licking up the ice cream.

  “Gods, baby, do that again,” he rasps, reaching for the ice cream again to drizzle some over each of his nipples. Sansa watches the action, biting her lip with a moan, Jaime offers her the spoon and she holds his gaze as she licks it clean.

  Sansa releases the spoon before leaning down to lave her tongue over his nipples, making sure to get any stray drops that rolled down his chest. Jaime groans and cups the back of her head with one hand as he strokes his cock with the other. Sansa nips his chest before kissing her way up his neck and Jaime pulls her from her knees back into his lap.

  Jaime cups Sansa’s cheeks and brings their lips together, Sansa’s lips part under his with a whimper, Jaime massages her tongue with his and tastes vanilla. Jaime runs his hand down her back to cup her arse, pulling her against him before he flips their position on the couch.

  Jaime pulls his t-shirt off Sansa and grabs the ice cream again, drizzling it over her breasts and down her stomach. Sansa whimpers and arches into him when his tongue meets her stiff peak, Sansa is moaning and writhing underneath him as he drags his tongue over her torso. Sansa mewls as Jaime dips his tongue under the line of her panties, “Gods, Jaime, come up here and kiss me, I want you,” she pants.

  Jaime leans up and captures Sansa’s mouth in a searing kiss, dipping his tongue in her mouth to dance with hers, pulling breathy moans and whimpers from each other.

  Jaime gathers Sansa in his arms and carries her to his bathroom. He sets her on his bathroom counter, breaking their kiss, “We made a mess of ourselves, baby girl,” he says before he leans over to start the shower.

  Once the water is warm Jaime helps Sansa hop down from the counter before he steps in, holding a hand out for her to step in after him. Jaime gathers her in his arms and captures her lips in a languid kiss, turning her under the faucet.

  Jaime breaks away from her lips to kiss down her neck before her turns to press her against the wall, bringing his lips to her nipple, latching on and flicking his tongue over her stiff peak.

  Sansa keens and arches against him, wrapping her leg over his hip, “Gods, Jaime, that feels so good,” she mewls.

  Jaime kneels in front of her, hiking her leg over his shoulder to lap at her folds. Sansa’s hands delve into his hair, tugging and canting her hips against him as he flicks his tongue over her clit. Jaime hikes her leg higher over his shoulder and grasps her arse as he enters her with two fingers, curling them towards himself to massage her g-spot.

  Sansa cries out, “Fuck, Jaime, you’re gonna make me cum,” tugging at his hair as she rocks her hips against him, her velvety walls fluttering around his fingers. Sansa is letting out gasping moans, chest falling and rising rapidly before her cunt clenches down on his fingers and Sansa releases a keening wail.

  Sansa is still shuddering against him when she attempts to pull him to her, Jaime stands wrapping his arms around her waist and brings their lips together.

  “Jaime,” Sansa purrs against his lips, “Jaime, I want you inside me.”

  Jaime growls low in his throat, nipping her bottom lip before pulling away to whisper in her ear, “Turn around love, hands on the wall.”

  Sansa’s breath hitches in her throat but she drops her leg from his waist to turn around, putting her hands on the wall and arching her back for him.

  Jaime moves her wet hair over one shoulder to kiss her neck as he presses the tips of his cock against her folds, dragging over her clit before pressing into her entrance.

  Sansa gasps and arches into him, “Oh fuck, you feel so good Jaime. Give it to me, I wanna cum all over your cock, baby,” she mewls.

  Jaime groans low in his throat, gripping Sansa’s hip and shoulder to pound into her from behind. Sansa howls and rocks back against him, “Oh, my Gods, fuck Jaime,” she cries out.

  “You’re such a good girl, you take my cock so good, baby. Are you gonna squirt all over my cock again?” Jaime rasps.

  “Yes, Jaime! Gods, fuck me harder, I’m so close,” Sansa wails.

  Jaime increases his already punishing pace, releasing her shoulder to bring it to her front, rubbing circles over her swollen clit. Sansa moans and presses her chest against the shower, arching her back further into him to take his cock deeper.

  “Fuck, Jaime, I’m gonna cum,” Sansa cries.

  Jaime growls, “Not yet, baby. Hold it until I tell you, like a good girl.”

  Sansa tenses as her cunt flutters around him, letting out little whimpers as he pounds into her. Jaime groans as her walls tense around him, setting off a spark low in his groin. “Just a little longer, you’re doing so good, baby,” Jaime pants.

  “I can’t, Jaime,” she whines.

  “You can, love,” Jaime grunts. He releases her hip to grasp her breast and pull her against his chest, thrusting into her shallowly as he rubs her clit with fervor, the coil of heat in Jaime’s belly getting tighter and tighter.

  “Now, love. Cum for me now,” he rasps, burying his cock in her heat and stilling.

  Sansa lets out a single high pitched cry before her cunt clenches down on him hard, throbbing around his cock as she melts in his arms. It’s hard to tell with the shower running but Jaime thinks he can feel her juices running down his legs as her walls pulse around him.

  The tight coil of heat in Jaime’s groin cracks like a whip as he presses Sansa against the shower wall, letting his forehead drop against his shoulder as he pumps his seed into her. “Fuck yes, baby girl, Gods that feels so good. You did so good, love,” followed by a primal groan.

  Sansa slides down the wall to her knees and Jaime follows, laying her down on the shower floor, caging her in with his arms to bring his lips to hers. Jaime kisses her languidly, feeling the shower stream rain down on his back as he catches his breath.

  Sansa breaks their kiss, letting her head fall back on the floor of the tub with a soft thud. “Gods, Jaime. No one has ever made me climax so hard, I can still feel it,” she mewls, canting her hips against his thigh, seeking further relief. Sansa’s cheeks are flushed, her breasts pressing against his chest with her rapid breathing and Jaime rests his forehead against hers before bringing their lips back together.

  “Gods, I love you, Sansa,” he pants against her lips. Sansa mewls in response and kisses him harder, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

  Jaime breaks away from her lips with a light chuckle, “Easy, girl.”

  Sansa huffs a laugh and gives him another quick peck before pulling away, running her fingers through his wet hair and stroking her hand down his back. Sansa’s eyes are hooded but she has a beaming smile as she looks up at him.

  Jaime smiles back down at her and kisses the tip of her nose, “Can you stand, love?” he asks.

  Sansa nods and releases him, Jaime stands and extends his hands to Sansa to lift her from the bottom of the tub. She stands shakily and turns towards the faucet to rinse off, finding that she is suddenly exhausted. Sansa lets out a content sigh as the warm water runs down her body before trading Jaime places so he can rinse off as well.

  Jaime turns off the shower and gets out, wrapping a towel around his waist and holding another out for Sansa, as is their routine. Sansa smiles and steps out of the shower into Jaime’s arms, getting wrapped up in the towel as Jaime kisses the tip of her nose, Sansa’s favorite part of this little dance.

  They dry off and Sansa wraps her towel around her hair before going to Jaime’s bedroom, pulling out a pair of his boxer briefs and a t-shirt from his dresser to put on. Jaime follows her lead, pulling on boxer briefs and a t-shirt. To Jaime’s surprise, once Sansa is dressed she goes back out to the living room so Jaime follows after her.

  He reaches the living room and finds the ice cream cleaned up and Sansa on the couch with the remaining lemon cakes and the can of whipped cream. Jaime smiles to himself and seats himself next to her, grabbing the remote and turning on some comedy in the hopes of making Sansa laugh.

  Sansa lays down with her head in his lap and offers him a lemon cake, Jaime smiles down at her and takes a bite, Sansa smiles as she watches him chew before popping the rest into her mouth.

  Jaime unwraps Sansa’s hair from the towel to comb his fingers through it and Sansa hums with contentment, nuzzling into his lap. Jaime half watches whatever he put on as he absentmindedly runs his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Sansa giggles sleepily every once in awhile as the movie plays, until her breathing levels out and Jaime realizes Sansa has fallen asleep in his lap. Jaime smiles softly as he traces her features with his index finger.

  Sansa looks so serene as she snoozes in his lap and Jaime’s heart clenches in his chest, admiring the absolute angel that stole his heart with her soft smiles and precious blushes. Jaime allows himself a few more minutes of gazing down at Sansa in blissful deep sleep before cradling her in his arms and lifting her from the couch.

  Sansa stirs in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder and Jaime smiles to himself as he holds her tighter. Jaime walks over to his bed, leaning down to pull the covers back before laying her on sheets. Sansa sighs sleepily and nuzzles into his pillow.

  Jaime smiles down at her before going back to the living room to clean up and shut everything off. He cleans up all the snacks and grabs their discarded clothes before turning off the television and retreating back to his bedroom, flipping lights off as he goes. He deposits their clothes into his hamper and turns out his bedside lamp before crawling in bed behind Sansa.

  Jaime gathers her in his arms and nuzzles into the crook of her shoulder, kissing her cheek. Sansa lets out a sleepy mewl and curls further into his arms, making Jaime’s heart swell in his chest.

  “Goodnight, my love,” he whispers against her skin before settling into the pillows and falling asleep, the love of his life wrapped in his arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a chapter with out smut, I really did. What we got instead was what could only be described as food porn and shower sex. I’m a deviant and I refuse to apologize.


	7. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bigger time jump this chapter, Jaime and Sansa have been together for about two months now and it's time to meet the parents. Jaime and Sansa have dinner with Tywin before heading north to spend the weekend in Winterfell for Bran's nameday.
> 
> Buckle in, this chapter is the longest yet. There was just so much I wanted to do it kinda got away from me. Honestly it could have been longer.

  These last two months have been the happiest Jaime's ever been. His relationship with Sansa has solidified it's place in his life over the last eight weeks, almost to the point Jaime can't remember what his existence was like without Sansa. She had all but moved into his flat, more of her belongings showing up everyday.

  Sansa now has a drawer of her things in his dresser and a section of his walk-in closet to herself. Her toiletries line her sink of the 'his and her's’ sinks in his bathroom, pictures of them that she had printed and framed for their one month anniversary hang in various spots around the apartment. The occasional blanket and throw pillow have appeared, and the stuffed wolf Jaime had gotten her because it looked just like Lady. All had found their home in his penthouse and Jaime revelled in being able to look around his place and see Sansa wherever his eyes landed, even if she wasn't there. Granted, he isn't alone in his apartment very often these days, but it's still nice.

  It's a Monday evening and just a couple days after their two month anniversary when Jaime finally has to tell Sansa his father asked to meet her. They had just finished dinner and decided to watch a movie. There's still a 50/50 chance of them finishing a movie they start, but tonight Jaime ignores whatever they put on in favor of talking to Sansa rather than ravishing her. They're laying on his couch in their favored cuddling position, Jaime spooning Sansa with his arms wrapped around her, when he broaches the topic.

  "Sansa?" Jamie starts with hesitance.

  "Hmm?" Sansa mumbles, eyes trained on the screen, missing the nervous edge to Jaime's voice.

  Jaime grabs the remote to pause what they're watching, prompting Sansa to look at him over her shoulder, "What's up, baby?" she asks.

  Jaime lets a soft smile grace his face, "Nothing love, I just want to talk to you about something."

  Sansa rolls over in his arms to face him. She wraps her arm around his middle and strokes her hand over his back, "What is it?" she asks, concern furrowing her brows.

  Jaime rubs his thumb over the crease in her forehead, "It's nothing to worry about, I just wanted to tell you my father wants to meet you," he says.

  Sansa lights up, "Really? When did he tell you that?" she asks with a smile.

  Jaime winces, "Well, the first time was about seven weeks ago," he says.

  Sansa gasps and smacks his arm, "The first time?! How many times has he told you?" she shrieks.

  "Well, after I told him we were dating he's brought it up at least once a week," he mumbles, twirling a strand of Sansa's hair around his finger and avoiding her eyes.

  "At least once a week for almost _two months?_ Why are you bringing it up with me for the first time now?" she asks.

  Jaime heaves a deep sigh, "I'm sorry, love. I didn't keep it from you intentionally, it's just that my father can be a bit intense, I didn't want him to scare you off so early."

  Sansa gives a little sigh of her own but it's followed by a smile, "I know, I didn't say anything at the time but I heard you say the same thing to Tyrion when we went out with him and Shae the first time. By the way, he still hasn't popped the question to Shae yet, has he?"

  Jaime lets his jaw go slack as he stares down at her before he starts laughing, "You cheeky minx," he starts, "You're very good, you know. I had no idea you were paying attention to that conversation. But I suppose if you know that means Shae knows?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

  Sansa giggles, "She does, has for awhile now, so Tyrion was on the money there. She's getting a bit impatient at this point, I'd wager."

  Jaime laughs but steers them back to the original topic, "Speaking of being impatient, my father wants to have dinner with us soon."

  "How soon?" Sansa asks.

  "He told me this afternoon he has a reservation for three at _The Golden Dragon_ at 7:30 Friday evening, and he looks forward to meeting you" he says with a grimace.

  Sansa blanches, "Oh Gods, he really doesn't take no for an answer, does he?" she asks.

  Jaime strokes Sansa's hair away from her face, "He would, if I said we aren't ready to take that step, but I think we are," he says with a soft smile.

  Sansa grins up at him and leans in to nuzzle her nose against his, "I think so too," she starts as she pulls back to look in his eyes again. "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. Bran's nameday is next sunday and Arya and I promised him we'd close the shop for the weekend to go up to Winterfell. Ary and I get to flip a coin to see who gives him his first tattoo. Ary has already introduced Gendry to the rest of the pack and I think it's the perfect time for them to meet you."

  It's Jaime's turn to blanch at that.  _Oh Gods, a whole weekend? I want to meet her family, and I know they live too far north to make a day trip, but a whole weekend?! Fuck, her parents are going to hate me, Arya has warmed up considerably and I even get on with Gendry but I can't imagine what her_ parents _will think of me, not to mention her older brother and Jon. I already know they're going to hate me. I'm way too old for her, Gods, this could be a huge mistake..._

"Jaime?" Sansa asks tenatively, his shocked and pallid expression worrying her. His wide eyes snap back to her and Sansa smoothes out the crease between his eyebrows with her thumb, returning his earlier gesture. Jaime expels a deep breath, the coloring coming back to his cheeks as he locks his gaze with Sansa's.

  Sansa cards her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face, "Hey," she starts softly, "it was just a suggestion. You don't have to meet my whole family quite yet if you're not ready, it can be a bit overwhelming for sure, I have a large family. Not even including all the people I grew up with that I consider family despite having no blood relation," she says with a light chuckle.

  Jaime chuckles as well and lets his forehead rest against hers, "I'm sorry, I do want to meet your family, all of them. I just get in my head sometimes when I think about how they'll react to me, a man that's almost 15 years older than you, coming home with you to meet the parents."

  Sansa smiles softly at him, "I know, baby, but my parents have no place to judge in that department. They met while my mom was still in college working as a waitress at a diner near her campus, my mom was 20 at the time, and my dad was 32," she says, a little smug.

  Jaime laughs before cupping her cheek for a kiss, "I suppose a taste for older men runs in the family then," he whispers against her lips, smirking as he pulls away.

  Sansa scoffs, "Or a level of emotional maturity that is incomparable and irresistible to _distinguished_ men," she says before bringing their lips back together.

  Jaime smiles into the kiss and feels every ounce of worry drain from his body, "I suppose that could also be true," he says with a smirk as he pulls away to look into her soulful blue eyes. Jaime finds nothing besides adoration and agrees to the meeting before he can change his mind, reminding himself of the promise he made not to let his insecurities get the best of him. "I would love to come to Winterfell with you, lady-wolf, as long as my father doesn't send you packing before that."

  Sansa laughs and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder, "I think I can handle the old lion. I won over his son easy enough, I should be able to get the original, no problem," she says against the skin of his throat.

  Jaime hums and squeezes her tighter, stroking his hand over her hair, "No doubts here, love."

  Jaime vaguely remembers his mother before she died, when he was just a little boy of seven, but Sansa reminds him of her. The way any room Sansa is in seems to be brighter just for her presence, her kindness and generosity, the way she cares so deeply for her family, the way she cares for him. The most vivid thing Jaime remembers about his mother is the way she would brush his hair away from his forehead, the same way Sansa does.

  If Tywin sees half of the similarities between Sansa and the late Joanna Lannister that he does, Jaime knows the old lion will be putty in her hands. Jaime’s memories of his mother are blurry but he remembers the way his father was when she was still alive quite well, he laughed often and smiled more, she brought out the best in him. It was hard to cope with his mother’s death when the man she made his father into was buried with her.

  Jaime feels a lump form in his throat and tries to swallow it back down. He’s not sure if he’s so emotional from thinking of his mother or the way his heart feels like it’s about to burst with love for the woman wrapped around him, but he has to squeeze his eyes closed against tears.

  Sansa has been stroking circles over Jaime’s back as he holds her close to his chest, letting out content little hums as Jaime runs his hand through her hair and kisses her crown. Sansa turns her head to press a kiss against his clothed chest, right above his heart.

  Jaime hold in a shudder when he feels Sansa’s lips press against his chest, the warmth blooming outward underneath his t-shirt.

  “I love you so much, Sansa,” he rasps against the silk of her hair, his voice watery with emotion. Jaime might understand now why Sansa burst into tears the first time he told her he loves her.

  Sansa pulls back to look at him and he looks back down at her with misty eyes, “I love you too, Jaime, so much,” she says. She smiles up at him with serenity before she cups his cheek and brings her lips to his forehead. Jaime lets his eyes slip closed with a shaky exhale, she pulls back to brush a kiss over each eyelid and Jaime wills the tears not to fall.

  Jaime takes a cleansing breath before opening his eyes to look at the angel in his arms, “You remind me of my mother,” he whispers.

  Sansa gives him a tender smile and runs her fingers through his hair again, Jaime leaning into her gentle touch. Jaime told her that his mother passed away when he was a boy, he hasn’t talked about her often but he’s told her enough to know that she should be honored at the compliment. “Thank you. She sounds like a wonderful person, that loved you very much,” she says.

  Jaime lips tremble into a soft smile, "She was, and she did," he says softly, "and if my father sees the same parts of her in you that I do he's going to love you. I know it."

  Sansa smiles and kisses both his cheeks before bringing her lips to his for a tender kiss, "I hope so, there's no getting rid of me so he may as well love me," she says.

  Jaime laughs before kissing her again, "That's the spirit, love," he says against her lips. He'll have to remind himself of her words when he inevitably freaks out over meeting her parents again.  _She's not going anywhere and neither am I, we're in this together._

 

   Friday evening finally rolls around and Jaime leaves the office at 6 to pick up Sansa from her shop and take her back to his place so they can both get ready. Jaime trims his facial hair and puts on a white button-down with dark grey dress pants and a matching jacket. Only needing to comb his hair back and put on a fresh spritz of cologne after getting dressed he waits for Sansa in the kitchen. She comes out about 15 minutes after him and Jaime is floored by her appearance.

  Sansa donned a sleeveless, knee-length dress of crimson silk with a modest neckline and the fabric sinched at the waist. She curled her hair and pinned it to the side so it was flowing in waves over her left shoulder, painted her lips a matte cherry red, and touched up her make-up from that morning. Her skin looks impossibly creamy against all that red and Jaime feels himself salivating.

  "Gods, you're so gorgeous," Jaime rasps, striding over to her to wrap her in his arms.

  Sansa giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, sinking into his hold. "Thank you, my love, and I could say the same to you," she whispers against the crook of his neck before laying a kiss against his skin.

  Jaime shudders and pulls away, "We should get out of here before I have my way with you, we're close to being late as it is," he says with a smirk, pulling away to grab her hand and lead her to the door. Sansa giggles as she follows him out of his flat and down the stairs.

   Jaime and Sansa arrive at _The Golden Dragon_ at 7:25. Jaime pulls into the valet station before getting out and tossing the keys to the young man at the podium. Another young man in a blood-red vest goes to open Sansa's door and Jaime shoos him away, pulling the passenger door open and holding out a hand to help Sansa out onto the curb. Sansa takes his hand and steps out of the car, grabbing her clutch from the dashboard before she straightens next to him, letting him slip his arm around her waist.

  Jaime turns to her with a soft smile, “Ready to enter the lion’s den, love?” he asks. 

  Sansa smiles back at him, “As I’ll ever be,” she says. Jaime gives her middle a squeeze and lays a kiss against her temple before steering them towards the entrance.

  Despite being called _The_ Golden _Dragon,_ the building is decorated exclusively in black and red. Black booths made of plush leather, tables with blood-red cloths draped over them reaching the floor, ornate light fixtures with red stained glass bathing the interior in a sultry crimson glow.

  Rather than approaching the hostess, Jaime leads them into the dining room towards a back corner booth. “My father has a penchant for being early so he’s been here for at least ten minutes, and always has the same table,” he explains, as Sansa’s eyes dart between the room and his profile.

  “I see why you called it the lion’s den,” Sansa says as her gaze finally lands on the only man in the room that could be Jaime Lannister’s father. Golden hair tinged with silver, angular features, broad shoulders and dressed impeccably was the old lion in his booth.

  Tywin Lannister sits tall and regal, his back straight as he flips through the menu he likely knows from front to back. To Jaime’s great surprise, his father’s eyes lift to take in the pair as they approach the booth, and he stands to greet them, straightening his collar and cuffs with a nod and a tip of his lips in their direction.

  Jaime couldn’t help but smile at his father, extending his hand for him to take.

  Tywin grasped his hand in a firm shake as he clapped Jaime on the shoulder, “Jaime, pleasure to see you, son,” he says before turning to Sansa.

  Tywin releases his son to grasp both her hands in his, “I’m honored to finally meet you, Sansa Stark,” he says with a soft smile before leaning in to brush a light kiss against her cheek.

  Sansa gives him a wide smile as he pulls away, “I’m honored to finally meet you, as well, Mr. Lannister. I can see where Jaime gets his dashing good looks from,” she says coyly and even Jaime swoons.

  Tywin lets out a chuckle, an honest to Gods chuckle, “You flatter me, young lady. And please, call me Tywin. Let’s sit,” he says, motioning them into the booth before he snaps his fingers, a waiter appearing to serve them glasses of champagne from the bottle chilling by the table.

  Once they’re all settled, Sansa pressed into Jaime’s side with his arm resting behind her shoulders, Tywin lifts his flute to Jaime and Sansa in a toast, “To my first born’s future wife,” Tywin says with a wry smirk.

  Jaime and Sansa flush equal shades of red and Jaime barely suppresses the urge to groan out load. _For the Gods’ sake, I’m not a teenager anymore, shouldn’t he have stopped trying to embarrass me on purpose?_

  With some reluctance Jaime and Sansa meet their glasses with his for a half-hearted _clink,_ beforesharing a shy grin.

  Tywin revels in his small victory, his specialty is gleaning valuable information from the most mundane exchanges, and the look on Jaime’s face at his toast tells him exactly what he needs to know; she’s the one. The bonus was Sansa’s expression matching Jaime’s, Tywin knows without a shadow of a doubt if Jaime asked her to marry him tomorrow she would say yes.

  Tywin decides to take mercy on them for now and motions the waiter back to the table to order entrées for them. “You’re not a vegetarian or anything, are you?” he asks Sansa. She gives him a smile and a demure shake of her head before turning back to Jaime so he orders various dishes for them to share.

 _The Golden Dragon_ is an elevated Pentoshi restaurant that specializes in small plates, and Tywin would never admit it but he loves how communal it makes sharing a meal. After marrying Joanna he realized that eating should be an experience, not a chore. She was an excellent cook and loved having friends and family over for dinner parties, they were few and far between after they had children and when she passed away they stopped entirely. Tywin misses the little gatherings almost as much as he misses is late wife.

  He misses the way Joanna could charm anyone and being able to watch her shine in a crowd, he longs to have that feeling of family and togetherness back. He isn’t getting any younger, and he’ll never love another woman the way he loved the mother of his children, so all he wants is to see his sons experience the same joy of finding the person that brings out the best in them.

  "So, Sansa, Jaime tells me you attended Sunspear University. What did you study?" Tywin asks.

  Sansa smiles and steals a glance at Jaime, "I did, and I studied business management. By the time I made it to college I knew I wanted to be a tattoo artist and have my own shop so it seemed the most logical choice."

  Tywin hums and nods before resting an elbow on the table to cup his chin, "Of course, and Sunspear is an excellent institution, I'm sure that degree has come in handy."

  Sansa giggles lightly, "It has, but there are some things about running a business you can't learn in a classroom."

  Tywin gives an amused huff, "You're certainly correct there, Ms. Stark," he says with a grin.

  Jaime all but gapes as he watches Sansa interact with his father, they've been at the table for all of ten minutes and they're already trading banter. Jaime lets Sansa have the spotlight and sits back to enjoy watching the woman he loves charm the pants off his famously stoic father. Jaime is sitting with his arm around Sansa's shoulders, tracing idle circles over her upper arm with his fingertips as she keeps his father engaged in light conversation, even eliciting another chuckle or two from him.

  Jaime all but zones out until the first plates that his father ordered arrive at their table and conversation comes to a halt, each of them taking a moment to pick a few morsels from the selection.

  Jaime is chewing a vegetable dumpling when his father addresses him for the first time since greeting he and Sansa, "You've been quiet tonight Jaime," he says with an arch of his brow.

  Jaime swallows and licks his lips before answering, "It's been hard to get a word in edgewise with you two," he answers with a smirk, motioning between them with his chop-sticks.

  That earns Jaime a chuckle from Tywin, "I suppose you're right, son," he starts, "I've just been looking forward to getting to know the woman you've finally fallen for. I must say, to both of you, that it's been an absolute pleasure. You, Sansa, are quite the charmer, and incredibly bright, I can see why my boy is so taken with you." Tywin gives them both a genuine smile, looking pointedly into their eyes.

  The smile that his father gives them could barely be called such by most people but when Tywin looks Jaime in the eye and holds his gaze before doing the same to Sansa he knows his father is pleased, his eyes have always said everything his lips couldn't. The emerald pools that are a mirror of his own call to him,  _Don't let her go, Jaime, she's the one. She's your person like your mother was mine. Cherish her._

Jaime lets his lips tip up as he gives his father a solemn nod, and he sees Sansa mirror his expression from the corner of his eye, he's glad this evening is going so well. Far better than he had dared hope.

  Sansa gives Tywin a tender smile, "Thank you for saying so, Tywin. I adore your son, he makes me unbelievably happy and I've never felt what he makes me feel with anyone else. I really love him," she says, her gaze drifting from Tywin to Jaime beside her.

  Jaime holds her gaze as he gives her a soft smile, he mouths  _'I love you'_ to her and she flushes a lovely shade of pink, pursing her lips at him. He suspects she's holding back the urge to kiss him in front of his father, he grins back at her and sends her a wink before turning back to the old lion.

  Tywin has a soft look in his eyes when Jaime looks at him, his eyes are pointed at Sansa and Jaime but they're far away, looking right through them. Tywin blinks slowly and clears his throat before opening his eyes again, "If it weren't for your red hair, Sansa, I could swear I was looking through a window into the past. Jaime's mother, Joanna, and I met when she was not much older than you are now, and I knew she was the one for me by our third date. Joanna looked at me with the same look in her eyes that you have for our son, and I proposed to her three months later."

  Sansa reaches up to idly play with Jaime's fingers still tracing circles over her shoulder, "I would have loved to meet her, Jaime has told me a lot about her and she sounds like a loving woman and a great mother," she says softly.

  Tywin lets the corners of his tip upwards, "She was, and I'm sure she would love you as well. Joanna never would have admitted it but Jaime was always her favorite, and he was a bit of a momma's boy himself, she would love you simply for loving her son as much as she does."

  Jaime rolls his eyes at the momma's boy comment but supresses a groan, "Father, please."

  That earns Jaime another chuckle, "Oh come on, son, you know it's true," Tywin says, and Jaime hears Sansa hold in a giggle, making herself snort lightly behind her hand. Jaime wants to shoot her a look but that would only make her giggle harder.

  "Fine, maybe I was, but it's not my fault she was the perfect mother," he says with a smile. All boys are momma's boys at some point in their lives, at least he can admit it.

  Sansa cups Jaime's knee under the table and resists the urge to kiss him in front of his father, Sansa thinks she has won the old lion over so far but he doesn't seem like the type to appreciate publc displays of affection. Sansa loves hearing Jaime talk about his mother, she really does wish she could meet the Lannister matriarch just to gush about her amazing son.

  She also can't help but picture having Jaime's son someday; a beautiful, rambunctious little boy with Jaime's hair and eyes and Sansa's freckles. A little boy that runs into her arms so she can pick him and spin him around as she peppers his little face with kisses. Sansa feels her heart swell in her chest until it's about to burst just from picturing it.

   _I want to have your babies,_ Sansa thinks, taking in Jaime's profile from the corner of her eye as she nibbles at her food.  _I want a whole bunch of them, little lion cubs with golden hair and green eyes, running around and playing, their laughter ringing out like windchimes._

Jaime watches Sansa as she seems to be lost in her own little world as they continue eating, Jaime chatting with his father occasionally. Sansa is sitting next to him with one hand on his knee and a serene smile on her face as she picks up dumplings and eggrolls from the various plates. She takes modest bites, letting out those cute little noises as she chews and drifts in thought.

  The rest of the meal continues with light conversation as more plates come out and Sansa eventually brings her mind back to the table. Jaime is still slightly awed as he watches Sansa banter back and forth with his father with ease. She manages to get a few more chuckles out of him and Tywin seems to let his stern facade slip away completely, as if he and Sansa are old friends.

  By the time all the plates and the bottle of champagne are empty Sansa has thoroughly charmed the old lion and Jaime can't remember why he was worried about Sansa meeting his father in the first place. Tywin pays the check, and Jaime knows better than to fight him on it, so he and Sansa just thank Tywin for dinner before standing to say their goodbyes.

  Jaime extends his hand for his father to take but Tywin surprises him by pulling him in for a hug, clapping him on the back before giving his shoulder a squeeze. "She's incredible, son, make sure you keep her happy," he mutters as he pulls away to face his son with a small smile. Jaime smiles back at his father with a nod, clasping his shoulder.

  Tywin turns to Sansa and gathers her in a hug with a kiss to her cheek, "Is he the one?" he asks against her ear. Sansa feels herself blush but she nods as Tywin pulls away. He gifts her with his most genuine smile of the night when he sees the flush in her cheeks. "It was such a pleasure to meet you Sansa, and I hope to see you again soon," he says.

  "Thank you so much, Tywin, and I look forward to seeing you again, as well," she says with a beaming smile. They all bid each other goodnight and Jaime and Sansa leave the restaurant, collecting his car from the valet.

  Jaime can't help the almost manic laughter that bubbles out of him as they drive back to the apartment, "Oh my Gods, that went way better than I could have ever hoped. I don't know why I expected anything else," he says around his guffaws.

  Sansa can't help but giggle next to him, feeling rather giddy herself. "I know, if your father were a few decades younger you might have some competition," she says with a smirk.

  Jaime scoffs, "Very funny, sweetheart, you still wouldn't be able to resist me," he says, throwing her a wink.

  Sansa laughs and rolls her eyes,  _Always so arrogant,_ she thinks, admiring his profile before turning her eyes out the window.

 

  *********

 

  Throughout the week before he and Sansa made the trip to Winterfell, Jaime had two more mini panic attacks over meeting her whole family. Now, as he parks the SUV they had rented in the driveway of the expansive Stark residence, he worries he's going to sweat himself into dehydration.

  Jaime tries to swallow but his mouth has never been so dry. He clears his throat and digs behind his seat for his water bottle, then chugs half of it before turning to Sansa, "Gods, Sansa, I know you said it'll be okay but I've never been so nervous."

  Sansa grabs his hand over the center console and gives him a tender smile, "I know, I won't lie, it's gonna be a lot all at once but it _will_ be fine. Everyone is going to love you, I promise, but if we sit here any longer they're all gonna come piling out of the house. So, deep breath," she inhales deeply through her nose and Jaime mirrors her, "we can do this," she says, exhaling through her mouth before opening her door.

  Jaime takes one more deep breath and lets it out before getting out and going to the back of the SUV for their bags.

  "You can worry about that later, baby, come on," Sansa calls from the front of the vehicle. He looks up and sees her waving him over to her. He lets himself smile at her, she looks so cute in her white and grey striped puff ball hat and matching mittens. He walks over to her and she holds out her hand for him to take, he does and lets their hands swing between them as they walk towards the back deck.

  Sansa leads them through a door that opens into the Stark's kitchen. The room is packed to the brim and all but errupts when Sansa walks in, leading him behind her. Jaime stiffens beside her as everyone starts talking and coming towards them at once. He sees Arya and Gendry laughing with each other near the back. Sansa is currently being embraced by a young man that could be her twin if he wasn't obviously a few years older than her, so Jaime is guessing it's her older brother Robb. He has wavy auburn hair as well, albeit a few shades darker than Sansa's, but their similar bone structure and identical eyes are what really give it away. He basically looks like a male Sansa with a beard.

  The young man releases Sansa and spares her a wide, toothy smile before turning to Jaime to shake his hand.  _T_ _his guy has a good grip_ , Jaime thinks as he takes the young man’s outstretched hand, "Robb," he says curtly, narrowing his eyes with a stiff nod.

  Jaime tries for a smile but it feels like a grimace, "Jaime Lannister," he says. Robb nods again, “We’ll talk later,” he says, and releases Jaime’s hand to clap him on the shoulder before he walks away.

  Jaime turns back to Sansa to find her embracing another young man, he's about her height with straight shaggy hair the same color as Arya's and thick-rimmed rectangular glasses. Jaime assumes this one is Bran. Jaime is surprised when the young man turns to him and pulls him into a bro-hug, "I'm Bran, nice to meet you, dude," he says as he pulls away from Jaime.

  Jaime laughs and feels the tension from his introduction to Robb start to ebb away, "Jaime Lannister, nice to meet you too. And, Happy Nameday. I asked Sansa what to get you and she said just to give you cash, so here," he says, holding out the lame card he’d picked up at the airport containing a one hundred note. 

  Bran opens the card and lets out a low whistle before pocketing the money, he tucks the card under his arm and holds up his fist for a fist bump, "Thanks, man, I like you already," he says. Jaime bumps Bran's fist with his own and lets himself chuckle. Sansa turns to him with a beaming smile and he sends her a wink.

  Next in the procession are Sansa’s parents, Cat and Ned Stark. Honestly, Jaime feels like he could throw up. Even his upper lip is sweating for the Gods’ sake. Against all of Sansa’s protests Jaime did a full shave this morning and he regrets it at this very moment. If his usual stubble wouldn’t be able to hide the loss of color in his cheeks it would at least be able to disguise the dreaded upper lip sweat.

  Sansa’s mother wraps her in a hug and gives Jaime a very noticeable once-over behind Sansa’s head as Ned Stark stands in front of him, his steel grey eyes and stoic face giving nothing away. Jaime swallows hard and resists the urge to wipe the sweat from his face, extending his hand to the Stark patriarch instead. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark,” he says as evenly as he can.

  Ned lets his lips tip upward as he steals a glance at his wife and eldest daughter in a fond embrace before taking Jaime’s hand. “Likewise, Jaime, Sansa has told us all so much about you, and even Arya has a story or two. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name,” he says genuinely.

  Ned’s smile is small but it reaches his eyes, giving the steel a soft edge, while the rest of his face remains stoic. Jaime represses the sigh of relief building in his chest but feels his shoulders sag with it as Ned Stark releases his hand before turning to his daughter.

  Ned and Cat switch places and Jaime is remarkably less nervous when faced with Sansa’s mother. Cat and Sansa are splitting images of each other and Jaime finds it puts him at ease. Jaime grasps Cat’s hands and leans in to leave a gentlemanly kiss against her cheek. “I’m so glad to finally meet you, Mrs. Stark, if I didn’t know any better I would say you’re Sansa’s older sister,” he says with a smirk.

  Cat barks a laugh, “Oh, Jaime. You’re lucky Sansa told me to expect this kind of behavior, said you’re quite the charmer,” she says with grin and a pat to his arm.

  Jaime chuckles, “I’m afraid I can’t help myself, Mrs. Stark. Also, I was going to bring you flowers but nobody wants sad airport flowers,” he says.

  Cat smiles and gives a light chuckle, “It is the thought that counts. We’re very happy to have you here and hope you make yourself at home,” she says.

  Jaime smiles, “Thank you, Mrs. Stark.”

  Cat rolls her eyes, and Jaime has to keep himself from laughing at how much she looks like her daughter in that moment. “Please, Jaime, call me Cat. I can’t deal with being 'Mrs. Stark' all weekend,” she says.

  Jaime can’t help but laugh at that, “All right, Mrs- Cat,” he says with a sheepish smile. Old habits die hard.

  Ned releases Sansa with a kiss to her cheek after whispering something to her that Jaime can't make out, whatever it was made her nod and smile softly as her father pulled away.

  Sansa steals a glance at him before she's nearly bowled over by a teenage boy with wild auburn curls, a beaming smile, and freckles all over his face.  _This one must be Rickon,_ Jaime thinks with a smile as Sansa embraces the boy and musses his curls. Sansa plants a smacking kiss on his cheek as he pulls away that he rubs off with an exaggerated groan. Sansa just laughs and musses his hair again before he turns to Jaime.

  Rickon silently stands in front of Jaime with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows raised, so Jaime breaks the ice.

  “Hey, I’m Jaime,” he says.

  “Right,” Rickon drawls, disinterested, “look, I’ll cut to the chase, Sansa is my favorite sibling so if you fuck her over you’re gonna have to deal with me.”

  “Rickon, language!” Sansa and Cat shriek at the same time, and Jaime has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Rickon shrugs but keeps his narrowed eyes on Jaime.

  Jaime schools his expression to something more neutral, “Rickon, I assure you, hurting Sansa in any way is the absolute last thing in this world I would ever want to do.”

  Rickon cocks his head slightly as he glares Jaime down before nodding once and letting his arms fall to his sides, “Okay, welcome to the family, dude,” he says with a shrug, holding his fist up for a fist bump and Jaime meets Rickon’s fist with his own.

  Rickon, seemingly satisfied, pulls his phone out and leaves the kitchen, tapping furiously at the screen. _Teenagers_ , Jaime thinks with a roll of his eyes.

  Turning back to Sansa, Jaime sees she's hugging another young man about her height with dark curls, slightly more tamed than Rickons, half pulled back and secured in a loose knot. He has glasses similar to Bran's, and every scrap of skin besides his face that Jaime can see is covered in tattoos, so he can only be Sansa's cousin Jon. Jon releases Sansa with a smile and a kiss to her cheek as he turns to Jaime.

  "Hey, pleasure to meet you, I'm Jon," he says to Jaime with an extended hand.

  Jaime grasp Jon's hand in a firm shake, "Pleasure to meet you, as well, I'm Jaime Lannister," he says with a smile as he releases Jon's hand.

  Jon goes to run a hand through his hair before seemingly remembering its tied back, so he scratches his forehead near his hairline and clears his throat awkwardly. "Look, Robb told me he's gonna do the whole 'big brother talk' later and asked me to be his backup, but you don't have to worry about him. Robb's a big ol' softie. He'll try to come at you and be all intimidating but his bark's worse than his bite," he says, putting his hands on his hips with a shrug.

  Jaime chuckles despite himself, "Thanks for the heads-up, then," he says with a nod.

  Jon claps Jaime on the shoulder with a smile, "No problem, dude."

  Jaime turns back to Sansa after Jon rejoins the rest of the Stark family, "Your family says 'dude' a lot, even Arya says it but I guess I didn't really think about it until now," he says around a chuckle.

  Sansa gives a chuckle of her own, "Yeah, it took me awhile to get out of the habit when I moved to KL but you'll probably catch me saying it a couple times this weekend," she says with a sheepish smile.

  "There are definitely weirder issues a family could have, at least this one is kind of entertaining," he says with a smirk.

  "Be snarky if you want, but I'll bet you start saying by the end of the weekend," Sansa says with a giggle.

  Cat claps her hands twice and the whole room comes to attention, "All right, everyone, lunch is almost ready so I need the table set. Arya will you grab Rickon and take care of that, darling?" Arya nods and goes to retrieve the youngest Stark sibling after kissing Gendry's cheek. "Thank you, love, now Jon and Robb why don't you go grab Jaime and Sansa's bags so they can get settled before we eat?"

  Sansa pipes up, "That's not necessary, Momma, Jaime and I only brought one bag and our carry-ons, we can handle it," she says as she grabs Jaime's hand.

  Cat shrugs, "If you insist, sweetheart, lunch will be on the table in ten," she says, turning back to the stove.

  "We'll be there," Sansa chirps, pulling Jaime out the backdoor to their car. Once they get to the rear of the vehicle and mostly sheilded from any prying eyes Sansa throws herself at Jaime and kisses him soundly.

  Jaime will never get tired of being surprised by an armful of Sansa and kisses her back without restraint, but too soon she pulls away.

  "You did so good, babe! I mean, you got a little pale when you met Daddy, but you recovered well! You looked kinda nervous talking to Robb, too, but Jon is totally right, big softie, and he's trying really hard to be intimidating so don't give him the satisfaction. Now, let's get our stuff up to my old room, I have a surprise I want to give you while everyone is busy getting ready to eat," she says rapid fire.

  Jaime is still slightly dazed from having Sansa's tongue in his mouth only a second ago so it takes him a little bit to answer dumbly, "Okay."

  Sansa just beams at him and opens the hatch to grab her carry-on containing her tattoo equipment. Sansa has been adamant she’s going to win the coin-toss and give Bran his first tattoo, she says her ability to win them is her ‘stupid human trick.’

  Jaime shakes himself out of his daze and follows Sansa's lead by grabbing their shared bag and his laptop case before following Sansa to the front of the house.

  They enter the front door and Jaime spares a second to glance around the incredibly homey space. The foyer is small and littered with coats and shoes of various styles and sizes. The living room is to the right of a large staircase, the fireplace framed by plush couches, a lazy-boy recliner and a flatscreen television in the corner, pictures of all the Stark kids and the whole family hanging on the walls.

  Jaime can hear commotion coming from the back of the house where the kitchen, and presumably the dining room are, but he decidedly ignores it as Sansa goes up the stairs ahead of him and he can't help but stare at her arse in her black skinny jeans.

  He stands there on the first step staring for too long, and follows after her two steps at a time when he remembers Sansa said she ' _had a surprise for him_.' Sansa might not mean what he thinks she means but Jaime is hopeful.

  Sansa gets to the top of the stairs and takes a right down the hallway they lead up to, ducking into the second door on the right and waving Jaime inside before closing the door behind him.

  "Uh, wow," Jaime starts as he looks around Sansa's childhood bedroom, "it's really... pink."

  Jaime can't say he's surprised by the baby pink and white polka-dotted wallpaper but the rest is just... overkill. There’s a queen sized bed draped with a light pink and white cloud patterned duvet with matching pillow cases and baby pink furry throw pillows, a white dresser that matches her bed frame with a mirror mounted above it, a white desk with a hot-pink computer chair tucked into it and a Mac desktop with a hot pink keyboard and matching mouse sitting on top of it, and a random collage of polaroids and magazine clippings pinned on the wall behind it. It was a lot of pink, yeah, but it still felt like Sansa. She even had aricles and quotes from various tattoo artists in the very top layer of her collage.

  Sansa brings him out of his thoughts with a smack to his arm, "Shut up," she starts with a blush, "my room hasn’t been redone since I was 15. Now put the bags down, take your coat off and pull your pants down, it's time for your surprise," she says with grin, biting her lip.

  Jaime hastily complies as Sansa puts down her bag and kneels in front of him, “Gods, baby girl, in your parents’ house, with your whole family downstairs?” Jaime asks, trying to sound scandalized but the words come out hopelessly breathy as he looks down at Sansa on her knees.

  Sansa giggles as she discards her hat, mittens, and coat before helping him out of his boxer briefs. He’s already hard when she strokes him up and down before taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, humming around his shaft as she steadies herself with a dainty hand around his hip.

  She removes her hand from his length to tease at his balls, rolling them gently as she flicks at the tip of his cock with her tongue before hollowing her cheeks and sucking his cock with earnest.

  Jaime groans and gathers Sansa’s hair, staticky and wild from her hat, away from her face with one hand and caresses her jaw with the other, thrusting shallowly into the intoxicating heat of her mouth. Sansa looks up at him and moans around his cock, her eyelashes fluttering while she works him with her mouth.

  “Fuck, baby girl, that feels so good. You’re always such a good girl for me, Gods, I love you so much,” he rasps.

  Jaime is rewarded with a whimper from Sansa that vibrates from his cock up the column of his spine. Jaime has to take his hand away from Sansa’s face to bite down on his fist to keep himself from groaning too loud.

  Sansa sucks him with a renewed vigor that has Jaime’s toes curling and his balls tightening in Sansa’s delicate grip.

  Jaime watches her bob up and down on his cock with the flesh of his fist clenched in his teeth before he feels the pool of heat in this groin rippling outwards to his limbs.

  “Fuck, baby girl, I’m gonna cum,” he groans around his fist.

  Sansa gives an affirmative hum around his cock and picks up her pace, applying more pressure to the underside of his cock with her tongue as she takes him in her mouth, bobbing against him relentlessly.

  Sansa looks up at him again as she all but fucks her own mouth on his cock and Jaime is done. It takes all his willpower not to shout as his orgasm slams into him, his entire body going rigid before convulsing as he pumps his release into Sansa’s eager mouth.

  She takes it all like the little champ that she is and hums a happy sound through her nose before releasing him from her mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and beaming up at him with a prideful smile.

  Jaime groans, “I cannot believe you just did that, saucy little minx,” he says as he situates himself back in his boxer briefs.

  Sansa has the gall to giggle as she bats her eyelashes up at him, “It feels good to be bad though, doesn’t it?”

  Jaime huffs a chuckle, “There’s no doubt about that, love,” he says as he grips Sansa under her armpits and pulls her to her feet. “That was amazing, but when you said you had a surprise for me I was hoping you’d let me go down on you.”

  Sansa giggles and kisses his cheek, “You go down on me all the time, how is that a surprise?”

  Jaime laughs, “The part where you let me do it in your parents’ house,” he says with a smirk.

  Sansa cups his cheek and brings her lips to his, “We do have a whole weekend, and it’s a big property, there’s lots of places to sneak off to where nobody will find or hear us. I’m more confident in your ability to stay quiet than mine,” she says as she pulls away.

  Jaime chuckles, “That’s fair, I suppose. More experience,” he says with a lascivious grin.

  Sansa predictability rolls her eyes, “Okay, c’mon. We have about two minutes to change and freshen up before we’re exceptionally late to the table,” she says as she pulls away to open the bag with all of her and Jaime’s clothes, pulling out a pair of yoga leggings and a loose fitting cashmere sweater to change into. Jaime follows her lead and pulls out a pair of jeans and a well-worn, red henley shirt to change as well.

  Once they’re both changed and groomed they trot back down the stairs and Sansa leads them to the dining room.

  The dining room is larger than he expected, but with a family of seven he supposes it makes sense. Surprisingly the table is big enough to fit all of them; Ned and Cat seated at each end of the table, Arya and Gendry seated on the right side with enough room for Jaime and Sansa, with Bran, Robb, Jon, and Rickon seated on the left side.

 The entire Stark family, including Gendry, turn at their arrival, “There you both are,” Cat says, “we were about to start without you.”

  Jaime just smiles sheepishly and Sansa answers for them both, “Sorry, everyone. We just had an early start this morning and wanted to freshen up and change before we came down.”

  Jaime hopes the flush he can feel at the tips of his ears isn’t visible as they sit at the table, Sansa and Arya sandwiched between he and Gendry. Robb is giving him a narrowed eyed glare but he brushes it off with a cockeyed grin in his direction.

  The table is set with an immaculate spread; fried chicken, honey-butter rolls, green beans, potato salad, tossed salad with various dressings. It all looks and smells delicious, now Jaime sees where Sansa got all her skills in the kitchen.

  “Everything looks and smells incredible, Cat. Did you do it all yourself?” Jaime asks.

  Soft chuckles ring out around the table, “Oh, no,” Cat starts with a wave of her hand, “I have my little helpers, why do you think I put up with so many kids?”

  Hearty laughter breaks out in the dining room, all the Starklings nodding in agreement, even the patriarch nods with a soft smile as he gazes at his wife.

 _T_ _hat’s gonna be us someday, married and in love with a heap of kids,_  Jaime thinks as he steals a glance at Sansa, laughing and carrying on with her siblings across the table.

  Jaime cups Sansa's knee under the table to bring her attention to him and he’s rewarded with a beautiful smile. Sansa is so in her element here. Jaime feels like he’s getting to know the love of his life all over again and can’t help but fall irrevocably deeper for her.

  “All right, everyone, let’s dig in before it gets cold,” Cat says, and Jaime brings himself back to the table, dishes getting passed around as everyone serves themselves.

  They fall into amicable conversation as they eat and Ned addresses Sansa from the head of the table, "Are you going to show Jaime around after lunch?" he asks.

  Sansa swallows her bite of potato salad and nods enthusiastically, "Of course, he still has to meet the rest of the pack," she says with a smile before turning back to Jaime.

  "The rest of the pack?" Jaime asks, making Sansa giggle and roll her eyes at him.

  "Yes, the rest of the pack, the direwolves! You still have to meet Lady and all her siblings," she says, nudging his ribs with her elbow. Jaime almost smacks himself, how could he forget? After Sansa told him about Lady she said all the Stark kids have one, they live happily here, hunting in the woods surrounding the Stark manor, but always staying close by their human counterparts.

  "Of course," Jaime says, "how could I possibly forget?"

  Robb pipes in from the other side of the table, "It's 'The Direwolf Test', if you win them over you're in, that's why Gendry's still here," he says with a snarky grin and a playful wink in Arya and Gendry's direction. Arya rolls her eyes and nudges Sansa in the side to whisper something in her ear that makes both ladies giggle behind their napkins. Gendry just laughs and shakes his head, sparing a fond look at Arya as she laughs with her sister.

   The rest of the meal continues without too much fanfare, Jaime answering scattered questions about his early life and how he and Sansa got together, which led to questions about his work and so on until everyone had cleaned their plate.

  The group was dismissed by Cat and Jaime offered to help clear the table, "I can help clean up if you like, Cat."

  "Nonsense, you and Sansa are off the hook, go take a look around and meet all the pups," Cat says, waving her napkin at them in a 'shoo' motion. "Besides, I have a perfectly capable husband who would _love_ to help me in the kitchen, right dear?" Ned and Cat make eyes at each other before Ned gets up to follow Cat into the kitchen, neither of them clearing any of the plates from the table.  _Yep, definitely gonna be us someday,_ Jaime thinks with an inward smile.

  Jaime and Sansa go back upstairs for their coats before going outside. They pointedly avoid the kitchen as they leave through the front door and walk around back. Sansa leads him passed the house, into the large backyard, and towards the treeline at the back of the property. Sansa stands back a few feet from the treeline with her hands in the pockets of her coat and makes an impressive whistling sound. He didn't know Sansa could whistle. It's fairly quiet but distinct like a bird call. Jaime is staring at Sansa in so much awe he doesn't hear the thunderous approach of multiple paws until it's almost to late.

  Lady is out of the woods first, her large tongue lolling out of her mouth as she barrels toward her human. Lady all but launches herself at Sansa, who plants her feet and lets Lady's paws land on her shoulders. Sansa starts rubbing her hands up and down Lady's sides as Lady tries in vain to lick her face off.

  Lady is whimpering and craning her neck to lick Sansa everywhere she can reach without letting Sansa go, "Yes, I know, my baby girl, I missed you so much. Oh yes, my good girl. My sweet Lady, I love you so much, such a good Lady," Sansa coos, trying to keep her lips closed as much as possible around the words to keep Lady's tongue out of her mouth, "Okay, that's enough, down girl," Sansa says, patting Lady on the neck. Lady finally stops licking her face and Sansa lifts Lady's paws from her shoulders to help her down without both of them falling over.

  Lady trots happily in front her until Sansa snaps her fingers and points to the ground at her feet. Lady follows the silent command and sits in front of Sansa at attention. Sansa grabs Jaime's hand to pull him next to her to face Lady, "Lady, I have someone for you to meet, this is my mate, Jaime," she says to Lady as she holds out their entwined hands for Lady to scent.

  Lady leans in and delicately sniffs his fingers, making that little _'huff huff huff'_ sound. Sansa releases Jaime's hand and turns his wrist so he's holding his palm out flat as Lady continues sniffling at him. Lady starts to nudge at his hand before she looks back at Sansa with a little whine and a  _'thwump thwump'_ of her large tail against the ground.

  Sansa stands off to the the side with her hands clasped in front of her and nods at Lady, who does what Sansa expected and stands up to circle Jaime's legs before leaning against him and nudging her head at his hand again. Sansa looks at Jaime with a small smile as he starts scratching Lady behind her ears. Lady pants happily and puts all of her weight against him making Jaime stumble.

  "She likes you," she starts with a small chuckle, "you're gonna have to learn to plant your feet."

  Jaime huffs out a laugh, "I'll give you that one, you took her weight way better than I probably would have."

  Sansa laughs before clearing her throat and whistling again, this one a long and low sound. One by one five more direwolves of equal or greater than Lady's size come out from just beyond the treeline like they were waiting for their signal.  _This must really be a thing,_ Jaime thinks with equal parts wonder and amusement.

  Sansa snaps her fingers and they all sit, and this is simultaneously the most amazing and weirdest thing Jaime's ever seen. Sansa doesn't seem fazed and just starts naming them off from right to left. "That one is Nymeria, she's Arya's, next is Shaggydog, he's Rickon's, in the middle is Grey Wind, he's Robb's, then we have Summer, he's Bran's, and on the other end is Ghost, he's Jon's."

  Jaime can't help but joke, "Should I introduce myself as your mate?" with a smirk.

  He's met with a withering glare, one he's only seen a few times now and is a sure sign he's just made a _very bad_ joke.

  Jaime gives her his best 'oops, my bad' look, sucking a breath through his teeth before he clears his throat and turns to the direwolves. "I'm Jaime, Sansa's mate," he says awkwardly, holding his hand out for Nymeria first.

  Nymeria sniffs at his hand in a much less graceful way than Lady had, huffing and puffing before she gives a tentative lick at his fingers and a happy thump of her tail. He scratches Nymeria behind her ears and moves on down the line. He lets each of the direwolves scent him and is rewarded with a lick of his fingers, a whimper, or a nudge at his palm until he scratches their ears. Even Robb's direwolf, Grey Wind, gave an almost reluctant groan of a whimper as he nudged against Jaime's hand until Jaime gave him his scratches.

  Surprisingly, Lady stood faithfully by his side as he moved down the line of direwolves, earning each of their approval before turning back to Sansa.

  "You pass," she starts with a beaming smile, "I knew you would, but it will be nice to rub in Robb's face that even Grey Wind gave you the stamp of approval."

  Jaime laughs, "He wasn't happy about it though, I could tell."

  Sansa just shrugs and whistles for Lady, "Now that's out of the way let's keep walking, big property, lots of stuff to see," she says cheerily, holding out her hand for him to take. They walk through the property hand in hand with Lady trotting happily behind them, occasionally running ahead of them to chase off the errant bird or squirrel along the way.

  Jaime let's their entwined hands swing between them as Sansa leads them, pointing out different spots with stories of all the shenannigans the Stark children got into; the tree Arya fell out of and broke her wrist when she was 11, the giant hole Robb and Jon spent weeks digging so they could mound the dirt and make a track for their dirtbikes, the decrepit shack in the middle of the woods they would use as a base for tag or hide and seek. On the other side of the property there are stables, a corral for riding horses, and what looks to be a small archery range.

  "When did you have horses? And please tell me you've used that archery range," Jaime says with a grin.

  Sansa laughs, "We had horses until a few years ago. All of us kids learned how to ride when we were young, same with archery. Unfortunately, with only Bran and Rickon still living here, they decided to sell the horses because only my mom is here all the time to take care of them and spend time with them. I had a beautiful Thoroughbred mare, she had a toffee colored coat and a cream mane and tail, and I of course named her Butterscotch. I was pretty sad when Mom and Dad asked if they could sell her but me and Arya were just starting to work on opening the shop so I had to agree," she says with a sad smile.

  Jaime gives her a soft smile and cups her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I think it's so incredible you got to grow up like this, all this fresh air and room to run around, being trained in horseback and archery from a young age, all those siblings, I'm truly jealous. Tyrion and I grew up in King's Landing, the most fresh air we ever got was when we would go to our summer house on Casterly Rock. Of course, I took fencing lessons and did other various activities as a boy but I can't imagine what it would have been like to grow up with all of this," he says, gesturing widely around to empasize his point.

  "It really was amazing, I have so many memories here and I wouldn't want to grow up any other way. It's what I want our kids to have," she says with a soft smile as she gazes up at him.

  Jaime can't help but beam at her, " _Our_ kids?" he clarifies breathlessly.

  Sansa's eyes go wide and she flushes a deeply satisfying shade of pink, "Oh shit, I did say that. I totally just showed my hand," she says with a smack to her own forehead.

  Jaime chuckles and pulls her hand away from her face, "I've thought about it too, love," he says, cupping her chin to bring her eyes back to his, Jaime's heart clenches something fierce when Sansa looks up at him with her heart in her eyes. Jaime brings his lips to hers and feels her smile into the kiss, it's a soft kiss that feels like a full body sigh. Whenever Jaime's lips meet Sansa it's like his soul just settles in his body and goes, 'ahhhh, finally.'

  Sansa rests her forehead against his and lets out a shaky little breath, "Really?" she asks softly.

  Jaime nods with his forehead still against Sansa's, making her nod with him. "Of course, I've always wanted to have kids and I've never loved anyone the way I love you, I can't imagine creating a family with anyone else," he whispers, too afraid of breaking the intimacy of this moment to speak any louder.

  Sansa releases a breathless little laugh and whispers an emphatic,  _"Dude,"_ like she couldn't believe what was happening, before throwing herself into Jaime's arms and hitching her legs up around his waist. Jaime chuckles into her hair and squeezes her tighter, rocking them back and forth with a smile on his face.

  Lady, seemingly feeling left out, jumps up and plants her paws on Sansa's back, sending Jaime to the ground, landing flat on his arse with Sansa still in his arms. They end up in a pile of limbs and fur laughing hysterically as Lady licks at Jaime and Sansa's faces in apology.

  Once they right themselves and dust off Sansa nudges her shoulder against his, "Told you about planting your feet," she says with a giggle. Jaime just laughs and throws an arm over her shoulders, steering them back towards the house. They're still laughing when they get back, slightly more disheveled than when they left, and Robb appears from the living room.

  "Jaime, let's have that talk," he says stiffly.

  Jaime nods at Robb and looks back at Sansa who gives him a playful 'ooh, you're in trouble' look. Jaime has to grit his teeth to keep from laughing out loud. "I'll find you later, love," he says, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose. He does it all the time and it still makes her beam up at him so he doesn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

  Jaime faces Robb and gestures towards the living room with a smile, "After you," he says. Robb gives a disgruntled huff and stalks into the living room. Jaime follows after him and sees Jon already seated on the couch, Jaime nods in his direction and gets a nod back along with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

  Robb seats himself next to Jon on the couch facing the fireplace and Jaime sits in the corner of the loveseat facing Sansa's older brother and cousin.

  Once Jaime is settled Robb leans forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands under his chin, "So, _Jaime_ ," he starts, narrowing his eyes, "what, exactly, are your intentions with my sister?"

  Jon rolls his eyes over Robb's shoulder and Jaime has to stifle a laugh before he replies. "I want to make her happy, as happy as she makes me, whatever that entails," he says honestly.

  Robb gives him a dissatisfied 'hmph', "Okay, let me ask you this; why can't you get a woman your own age?" he sneers.

  Jaime tries not to visibly wince, he's been waiting for this shoe to drop, he should have expected it from Robb. Nobly, Jon attempts to defend him. "Robb, come on, it doesn't have to be about that," Jon says as he tries to lay a hand on Robb's shoulder.

  Robb shrugs Jon off and sends him a scowl over his shoulder, "I'm serious," Robb says, turning back to Jaime, "What's the catch? Like, what's your hang-up where you have to pursue younger women?"

  Jaime barely contains a scoff and takes a deep breath before replying. "This isn't about how young she is or how old I am, it's about Sansa, and her happiness. That's what it's always been about for me. From the moment I met Sansa and she smiled at me in that radiant, beaming way she does, it was over for me. I've dated women younger than me, older than me, the same age, and no one has taken my breath away like she does every day."

  "I would give her the moon, pull my own heart out of my chest to lay it at her feet, let her direwolf tear me to shreds, if it made her happy. I'm just lucky enough that she only wants me to love her and be her partner in life, which I do and I am. With all my heart, I love Sansa and want to be there for her and be _her person_ , she makes me want to be the kind of man she deserves," he says, letting out a big huff of air.

  Robb had gradually leaned back against the couch, letting his face go slack in slight shock. By the time Jaime was finished Robb was gaping at him like a fish. Jon nudged Robb's shoulder and Robb's head snapped back to look at him. Jon raised his eyebrows at Robb and looked pointedly over at Jaime, he seemed to get the hint and straightened up before clearing his throat and turning back to Jaime.

  "I- well, I see. Uh, okay then, I ahhh-" Robb trails off with a desperate look over his shoulder to Jon.

  Jon rolls his eyes at his cousin and picks up the slack, "What he means to say is that he apologizes for being a perfect _arsehole_ and insinuating that the feelings you have for Sansa are so  _shallow_ when they're _obviously not_ ," he says with an encouraging pat to Robb's shoulder.

  Robb looks properly abashed and shrugs minutely before clearing his throat again, "Right, ahhh, that was kind of shitty of me. I didn't mean to-"

  "Imply that I only date younger women because there's something wrong with me while also debasing Sansa to a naive young girl?" Jaime interupts.

  Robb actually flushes and slumps in his seat, Jaime tries not to smirk, "Ahh, yeah, that. Look-" Robb cuts himself off with a frustrated groan, running his hands through his hair before crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, I know, she's not a little girl anymore but she's my first sibling. My first sister, you know?" Jaime didn't exactly but he nodded anyway, he could tell Robb just wanted to get whatever this was off his chest.

  "I'll always see Sansa in her princess dress and little tiara, having tea parties with her stuffies and begging me to play with her when I look at her. I just," Robb lets out a big sigh, "I just don't want that little girl to get hurt. As much as she doesn't look like it that little girl is still there in Sansa, dreaming of her prince charming, and I want her to have that," Robb says, half grumbles, before meeting Jaime's eyes again.

  _Jon and Sansa were right, big softie_ , Jaime thinks once Robb finishes,  _it's kind of cute._

  Jaime gives Robb a small smile, "I understand, I only have my younger brother Tyrion but I've always looked out for him and had his best interests at heart, he used to call me his hero."

  Robb huffs a laugh and lets a wistful smile grace his face, "Yeah, Sansa used to say I was her hero, but I suppose it's time I let someone else have the position," he says with a nod towards Jaime.

  Jaime lets a true grin grace his face, "It would be my honor," he says with pride.

  Robbs chuckles, "Well if that's settled, are you gonna marry my sister or what, Lannister?" he asks with a smirk.

  Jaime shrugs and feels shy all of the sudden, "I don't know, gonna ask her. Hope she says yes," he mumbles.

  " _Dude_ ," Robb and Jon say simultaneously, and Jaime bites down on his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. Robb and Jon stare at each other with wide eyes before turning back to Jaime and firing off questions.

  "Do you already have a ring?"

  "Are you gonna do it this weekend?"

  "You're gonna talk to Dad beforehand, right?"

  "Does Sansa know?"

  Jaime lets himself chuckle before answering each question; It's paid for but he hasn't picked it up, no this weekend is supposed to be about Bran and he won't ruin it, obviously yes he likes his head where it's at thank you very much, and she probably knows it's coming but she doesn't know when.

  "So, when?!" Robb and Jon stage whisper, still staring at Jaime with their wide eyes.

  "I was thinking about taking her to Lys for her nameday in a couple months and possibly doing it there," Jaime says, trying in vain to bury the huge grin taking over his face.

  Robb and Jon make a 'hmm, not bad,' face and nod at each other and turn back to Jaime, "Sansa's always wanted to go there and see the black sand beaches," Robb says.

  Jaime nods, "Duly noted," he says with a smirk.

  "Well," Robb says, clapping his hands against his knees, "I guess this went pretty well, but I'm still obligated to say if you hurt her I will kill you with my bare hands," he finishes with a chuckle.

  Jaime lets himself laugh out loud, "I think that would make you third in line."

  Robb scrunches his brow, "Who's ahead of me?"

  Jaime laughs again, "Well Arya was first, but I got that threat second-hand from Sansa much after the fact, and then Rickon. He said, and I quote, 'Sansa's my favorite sibling so if you fuck her over you'll have to deal with me,' "

  Robb and Jon also laugh, "Arya I expected but Rickon? I didn't hear that, he actually cussed in front of Sansa _and_ Mom? Also, what the hell, _I'm_ supposed to be his favorite," says Robb

  Jaime nods with a chuckle, "He did, he also got shrieked at by them both but he didn't take it back."

  Robb and Jon are cracking up together on the couch, "Ah, Gods, that's good," Robb says as he wipes tears from his eyes, "He's a peppy little spit-fuck," Jon says around his guffaws, literally holding his sides.

  The sound of Robb and Jon's combined laughter is nothing like Sansa's, but contagious nonetheless, and Jaime finds himself laughing along. Robb and Jon eventually contain themselves and stand, Jaime following their lead to shake each of their hands. "I'm actually glad we had this talk, I haven't told anyone I plan on proposing soon, it felt good to say, so, thank you," Jaime says earnestly.

  Robb gets the same look in his eye as Sansa when they're genuinely touched, Jaime notices. "Dude," Robb says again, before grasping Jaime's hand and pulling him into a bro-hug, "welcome to the family man, I can tell Sansa means a lot to you and she feels the same way," he says as he pulls back from Jaime.

  "She means the world to me," Jaime says on instinct, "and, thanks."

  "No problem," says Robb, clasping Jaime on the shoulder, "I'll let you get back to her."

  Jaime smiles and nods at them both before leaving the living room, he sheds his coat and toes off his shoes in the foyer before going to find Sansa. Jaime finds her in the kitchen with her mother, sister, and Gendry. Sansa is at the breakfast bar sitting next to Gendry with Arya in his lap so Jaime stands behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

  Sansa melts into him like she knew it was him before she saw him; like, who else could it be? "I see you survived," she says with a giggle, "how was it? You tell Robb you won over Grey Wind?"

  Jaime feels himself flush, thank Gods Sansa isn't looking at his face, "Uh, you know, I actually completely forgot," he says with a breathless chuckle.

  Sansa just giggles and pats his arm, "That's okay, I'll make sure to rub it in at dinner," she says, and Jaime notices for the first time how quickly the time has passed. The hours had flown by since lunchtime and it was nearly 6:30. Cat was already prepping supper. Jaime gives Sansa a squeeze and lays a kiss to her crown before stepping around the counter.

  "Need a new pair of hands?" he asks Cat.

  Cat looks up at him and brushes her hair out of her eyes, "Jaime. You're really gonna insist on helping at some point, aren't you?" she huffs with a smile.

  Jaime shrugs, "I can't help it. I like being useful, it's how I was raised," he tells her with a smile.

  "You should let him, Momma, Jaime is  _wonderful_ in the kitchen," Sansa pipes in, sending him a wink behind her mother's back.

  Jaime narrows his eyes at Sansa. She didn't have to say it like _that_ ; reminding him of all the ways he's had her in his kitchen over the last two months; bending her over his breakfast bar, against the fridge, over the sink.

  Cat, blissfully unaware of the silent exchange, scrutinizes Jaime before acquiescing, "I suppose, even though you are technically a guest, you're part of the family so it's only fair. You can go start the grill for the steaks and then come back and start on the asparagus."

  "I can man the grill if you want," Jaime says, and a collective gasp rings out in the kitchen.

  "Oh, honey, no. The grill is Ned's job, he won't let anyone else do it. No, you just go get it warmed up, not too high. I'm almost done marinating the steaks and the potatoes are ready to boil so everything should be done at the the same time," Cat says with a smile and a pat to his arm.

  Jaime takes to his tasks and turns on the grill before heading back in to start the asparagus. Ned comes out right on schedule and takes the steaks from Cat to go fire them up on the grill. Cat and Jaime make idle conversation as they work together and before he knows it everything is ready. Sansa and Jon set the table this time and Jaime helps Cat bring all the dishes to the table, including a batch of rolls Jaime didn't even know were in the oven.

  Everyone takes the same spot around the table they had occupied at lunch, passing around dishes as they all serves themselves. Conversation flows smoothly as it had earlier and Sansa takes pleasure in regaling everyone with the tale of how he passed 'The Direwolf Test' with flying colors, including the begrudging acceptance of Grey Wind.

  Robb seems to have let his intimidating charade slip as he raises his glass to Jaime with a nod when Sansa gets to that part of the story, Jaime returns the gesture with a smile.

  It seems that Jaime telling Robb and Jon about his plans to propose to Sansa was a huge bonding moment, Jon had been pretty accepting of Jaime from the get-go but Robb really opened up after that. Robb was the only one to bring up he and Sansa's age difference but after his mild verbal lashing he hadn't brought it up again. Jaime wasn't sure Robb actually felt bad about it but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

  After they all finish dinner Bran says they should play 'spoons' which Jaime has never heard of in his life but all the Starklings get real excited in about a second. He looks at Gendry for a little help as he was the most recent inductee and he's met with a wide grin. "Just wait, you're gonna love this," Gendry says.

  All the Starklings clear the table and pull the chairs away. Sansa scampers off to the kitchen and comes back with a handful of spoons. Rickon leaves the dining room and comes back with two decks of cards, and Arya expalins the rules to him emphatically.

  "Okay, the name of the game is Spoons. We all stand around the table with the spoons in the middle and you start with four cards. The dealer draws a card from the pile and decides if they want to keep it or not and passes another card, face down, to the person on their left. The person they pass it to has to get rid of a card and pass it to the person on their left and so on and so forth. The goal is to get four of a kind and grab a spoon from the table. Once someone grabs a spoon everyone else tries to grab one. Whoever doesn't get a spoon loses, so there's ten people playing and there's nine spoons on the table. It's kinda like musical chairs, you follow?" says Arya.

  "Uhh, I think so, I'll probably lose the first round but I get it," Jaime says with a laugh.

  Arya pats him on the shoulder, "Right on, let's do this," she says, going back to stand between Sansa and Gendry.

  Jaime takes his place next to Sansa and Ned deals the cards to start them off. Jaime learns quickly the game is best played at an incredible pace, everyone picking up and passing around cards like madness until Arya launches herself toward a spoon. Everyone else lunges for one and Jaime loses the first round like he thought he would.

  "HA!" Arya shouts triumphantly, holding up her spoon. Sansa rolls her eyes, "You always get the first spoon," she pouts before turning to Jaime, "Don't worry, you'll do better next round," she says with a kiss to his cheek as he sulks off to the side of the room to watch the rest of the game, taking a spoon with him.

  The game is remarkably fast and the first round is over before he knows it, with Rickon as the reigning champ. They reset and Jaime hypes himself up, keeping an eye on every little movement as the game goes on. He might not get four of a kind but he's gonna get a spoon if it kills him. The first hand Sansa gets a spoon first and he takes a split second to be proud before he gets a spoon for himself, reaching for the same one as Cat. He gets it before she does and he feels kinda bad when she glares at him, but he can tell she's trying hard not to smile.

  Jaime laughs as everyone passes around cards in slight panic hand after hand, he loses around the fifth hand and watches the rest of the game with enthusiasm, cheering on Sansa. Sansa wins this round and Jaime barely restrains himself from kissing her senseless in front of her entire family. They play a few more rounds, Bran winning one, followed by Arya, then Robb and surprisingly Ned wins the final round.

  They all clean up the card mess way later than Jaime had thought it was, it was almost 11 when Cat insisted that Bran and Rickon go to bed. They both protested greatly but went up the stairs to their rooms regardless. The rest of the Starks over 21, plus Jaime and Gendry, gathered in the living room for drinks.

  While everyone was settling in Ned took it upon himself to pour everyone two fingers of scotch from a fancy decanter on top of the dry bar in the opposite corner of the room. He hands everyone a tumbler filled with the swirling amber liquid and makes a toast to family and friends. They all raise their glasses to the Stark patriarch with a smile and get comfortable. Arya and Gendry are on the loveseat, Jaime and Sansa squished together in one corner of the sofa facing the fireplace with Robb and Jon on the other end, and Mr. Stark ends up in the recliner with Cat on his lap.

  Everyone chats on and off while winding down from the day, lapses of silence take over the room occasionally but it's content rather than awkward. Sansa nestles her head against Jaime's shoulder and he smiles to himself as he strokes her arm gently. Jaime finishes his drink and sets his glass on the end table before kissing the crown of Sansa's head, smiling against her hair.

  Ned takes note of Jaime's empty glass and ushers Cat gently off his lap with a whisper in her ear and a kiss to her cheek, "Jaime, would you care for a refill?" he asks once he stands.

  Jaime lifts his head distractedly before his gaze lands on Ned, "I'd love one, thank you," he says with a smile.

  Ned nods at him and grabs Jaime's glass as he goes back to the bar to refill both their drinks. "Let's take them in my study and get to know each other," he says with a small smile, holding the replenished drinks and nodding towards a closed door on the other side of the foyer.

  "Of course," Jaime says, letting his lips tip upwards slightly at Ned. Jaime kisses Sansa's crown again and she smiles up at him encouragingly. He reluctantly pulls away from her to follow her father into his study.

  Ned shifts the drinks to one hand to open the door and lets Jaime walk in before closing it behind him and handing over his drink. "Thank you, sir," Jaime says.

  Ned huffs out what sounds like a laugh and shakes his head, "I appreciate the gesture but you can call me Ned, I apologize for not saying so earlier," he says.

  Jaime nods at him, "That's fine. Thank you, Ned," he says before awkwardly clearing his throat and taking a sip of his drink. He lets the smooth warmth of the fine liquor calm him down before he says what he wants to say. "I really am glad to meet all of you, but I've wanted to talk to you, specifically, about something for awhile now," Jaime says.

  Ned nods and takes a sip of scotch, "I see, what would you like to talk about?" he asks.

  Jaime clears his throat again and takes another sip to strengthen his resolve. "Well, I uh, I don't know if Robb or Jon told you but I confessed to them earlier that I plan on proposing to Sansa, in the near future, and I would like to have your blessing. I know Sansa is her own woman and I'll probably propose to her regardless, but I'm old fashioned and it would mean a lot to me to know I have your approval, and Mrs. Stark's as well, obviously. I know it would mean a lot to Sansa also for me to talk to you beforehand and I just really want to make her happy," Jaime says all in one breath, deeply resisting the urge to rub the back of his neck with his free hand like he does when he's nervous.

  Ned just smiles at him and crosses the room to clasp him on the shoulder before guiding him to the armchairs in the middle of the room to sit, "Jaime, I want you to know that I really appreciate what you said, and you're right, Sansa is her own woman. I hope that you would propose to her whether you have our approval or not, if you love her like you seem to. Sansa is my little lady, she always will be. I love her with all my heart and all I want is her happiness, and I trust her to know what is best for herself. If you love Sansa, and she loves you, and you want to spend the rest of your lives together, you have my blessing. All of our blessings."

  For a terrifying half of a second Jaime thinks he might weep with joy but manages to contain himself. "Thank you so much, Ned. I haven't known Sansa for long but I've never met anyone like her, in two short months she's become a part of me and I don't want to live without her, I can't imagine even trying at this point. I really can't tell you how much this means to me," Jaime says earnestly.

  Ned gives him a nod and a wide, genuine smile, "That's what I like to hear, Jaime," he says.

  Jaime smiles back, "It's the truth, Sansa is my world, and I can't picture myself with anyone else."

  Ned leans over to clasp Jaime on the shoulder before standing, "Well, I'm glad we got to have this talk, now let's get back to our ladies, shall we?"

  "Marvelous idea, Ned," Jaime says as he stand to follow Ned back to the living room.

  Jaime walks back to the couch to find Sansa leaning her head on Jon's shoulder with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. She always looks so peaceful when she sleeps. Jaime lets himself gaze at her for a few seconds, sharing a look of fondness with Jon who chuckles lightly and smiles down at his cousin. Jaime leans down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, gently coaxing her eyes open.

  Sansa blinks sleepily up at him before beaming at him, "Hi, baby," she says.

  Jaime can't help but smile widely down at her, "Hi, love. Are you ready for bed?"

  Sansa nods against Jon's shoulder before sitting up a little and holding her hands out to Jaime for him to lift her from the couch. He pulls her up with a smile and Sansa's arms go around his waist immediately, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep on me now, we still have to get you up the stairs," he says, earning a snort from Sansa.

  Jaime chuckles to himself and rubs Sansa's back up and down before addressing the remaining Starks, "I think we're gonna call it a night, we've been up since 6 this morning and this one is dead on her feet," Jaime says, which gets him a huff and a half-hearted smack to his arm.

  Sansa lifts her head to pout at him before she pulls away to give everyone hugs goodnight, "Today was a lot of fun. It's really good to be home, I missed everyone so much. Goodnight, dudes, we'll see you in the morning," she says around a yawn as she takes Jaime's hand and trudges up the stairs with him following close behind.

  Once they get to Sansa's room they fall into bed, pulling off clothes as they go. Sansa ends up in her panties and grey undershirt after unhooking and pulling her bra off underneath it, and Jaime ends up in just his boxer briefs and the white, ribbed cotton tank top he had on under his henley.

  They curl up together with Sansa's head pillowed against Jaime's chest, her arm thrown over his middle and their legs entwined, Jaime running his hands through Sansa's hair as they trade sleepy kisses.

  "I love you, baby girl," Jaime whispers against her lips.

  "Mmm, I love you, too, Jaime," Sansa sighs contentedly as she tucks her head under Jaime's chin to drift off to sleep.

 

*********

 

  Ater all the heart-to-hearts yesterday, Saturday goes off without a hitch and Jaime couldn't be more grateful. Saturday morning after breakfast is the coin-toss between Sansa and Arya over who will give Bran his first tattoo. Sansa wins like she said she would, and Arya demands best two out of three, Sansa still coming out on top.

  "Coin-tosses aren't fair, she always wins! We should do rock, paper, scissors or something," Arya protests, with a petulant stomp of her foot.

  Sansa shrugs at her sister, "Sorry, Ary. It's Bran's nameday, he makes the rules," Sansa says, only slightly smug.

  Arya scoffs, "Bran, if you wanted Sansa to give you your tattoo you could have just said so in the first place," she pouts.

  Bran puts his hands up defensively, "I'm not saying anything, I don't wanna get in the middle of your guys' shit," he says with a laugh.

  Arya rolls her eyes, "Whatever," she says and stalks off, grabbing Gendry along the way, who gives a sheepish shrug of his shoulders before trailing after her.

  Sansa sighs, "She'll be fine. All right, let's do this. I'm so excited, you ready, dude?" she says to Bran with palpable excitement.

  "Hell yeah, dude," he says before putting his hand up for a high-five. Sansa slaps her hand against Bran's with a laugh before retreating upstairs to get her equipment. When Sansa comes back down with her carrying case she sanitizes and sets up on the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

  Bran starts to go a little pale at the sight of the needle gun but he keeps it under control as he sits at the breakfast bar and rest his arm on the counter for Sansa to place the outline.

  Sansa ties her hair back in a messy bun, checks the outline on Bran's arm to see that it's even and inks the gun before looking back up to her younger brother with an encouraging smile, "You ready?" she asks over the buzzing of the gun.

  Bran secures his earbuds and starts some music on his phone before nodding at Sansa, "Ready."

  Sansa beams at him and nods back, "Okay, here we go," she says before touching the gun to his skin to start the outline of the words. Bran visibly tenses and Sansa talks him through it with a soothing voice, "It's okay, you're all good, dude. Just keep breathing through your nose and try not to twitch too much, you're doing great."

  Bran takes deep breaths through his nose and exhales through his mouth, keeping his fists clenched but trying to let the rest of his body relax. Bran clicks the volume up button on his phone a couple times and rests his face against his other elbow on top of the breakfast bar as Sansa works. He seems to get used to the sensation, his shoulders rising and falling in a gentle rhythm as he breathes through it.

  Jaime watches Sansa work as the rest of the Starks start filling the kitchen to spectate, and he finds himself smiling at her concentrated expression; her little pink tongue sticking out between her teeth, the way she squints at the delicate line work. Jaime has the sudden desire to let her give him a tattoo, he has no earthly idea what he would get, he'd probably let Sansa pick if he ever decided to do it, but it's something he wants to experience desperately and all at once.

  It seems like such an intimate thing; yes, she gives strangers tattoos on a daily basis, but she doesn't know them the way she knows Jaime. Sansa could pick something only she knows about him and commemorate it on his body, she would always be a part of him no matter what happens.

  Jaime watches with fascination as she completes Bran's tattoo, Bran going through various stages of agony as she inks the skin along the bone of his forearm with the Stark house words, 'Winter is Coming' in black-blue ink.

  By the time Sansa is finished it's an hour and a half later and almost time for lunch, Bran is red-faced and only a little sweaty when Sansa declares her work is done and holds up Bran's arm for inspection with strict insructions of 'Don't touch!'

  Sansa takes a picture on her phone for Bran to see while the rest of the Starks crowd around him to inspect his first tattoo.

  "I'm slightly offended I wasn't even in the coin-toss but this looks great, Sans," comes happily from Jon.

  "This is awesome! It looks just like mine," exclaims Robb.

  "It looks good, I want you to do mine for sure," Rickon tells Sansa before turning to Bran, "You look like you're about to cry, dude," he tells Bran with a smirk earning him a sneer.

  Sansa spreads some anti-bacterial gel over the fresh ink on Bran's arm and sends him on his way, telling him to keep it clean and dry; but not too dry, and avoid direct sunlight, which shouldn't be too much of a problem this far north.

  Jaime helps Sansa pack up her equipment and sanatize again before helping Cat prepare lunch. After they all eat and disperse from the dining room, Robb surprisingly corners Jaime and Sansa and stage whispers, "Safety meeting in the stables in 15," with a wink before heading back upstairs.

  Jaime turns to Sansa with furrowed brows, "What did he mean by 'Safety meeting'?" he asks.

  Sansa just giggles and pats his arm, "You'll see," she says, leading him back up the stairs for their coats and Sansa's puffball hat.

  They walk to the stables a few minutes later and find all the older Starklings (and Gendry) in one of the larger stalls, now including Bran. Robb claps his hands once before rubbing them excitedly together.

  "Now, we all know that Bran is still technically 17 until his party tomorrow, but Jon and I figured we should get this done before there's literally  _everyone we know_ here tomorrow. So, without further ado, it's time for Bran's first joint," he says with a wide grin before lifting a perfectly rolled joint to his lips and lighting it.

  Robb puffs on it to get it going before exhaling a cloud of smoke and handing it to the nameday boy. Bran accepts it with a smile and takes two puffs before handing it to Jon on his left, exhaling without a cough like a pro. Jaime keeps the thought to himself but the rest of the Starklings take notice.

  "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jon huffs indignantly, after taking the joint from the apparent profressional, Bran.

  "Why the fuck do you look like you've done this before?" Robb asks heatedly.

  "Bran, you promised!" Arya and Sansa wail at the same time.

  Jaime just watches with amusement as they all squabble over  _exactly_ how long Bran has been an active cannabis user, despite his elder siblings' insistence they be the first to smoke him out. Robb is proper disappointed, Jon just keeps repeating 'what the fuck, dude' and flailing his arms around with the rapidly dying joint still in his grasp, and Jaime is bored.

  "Dudes," Jaime starts with full sincerity, and everyone stops to look at him, "are we gonna keep arguing over the unrealistic expectation that an 18 year old has never smoked weed or are we actually going to smoke some weed?"

  Jaime gets varying degrees of glares in response but most importantly Jon huffs a laugh with a shake of his head and relights the joint, puffing on it before passing it around. Jaime watches it go from person to person before Sansa gets it and takes a couple hits and passes it to him.  _Fuck, should I really do this? I haven't smoked weed in years,_ Jaime thinks with apprehension. He glances at Sansa who gives him a smile and a nod so he bites the bullet. Jaime takes a couple small puffs before promptly coughing his lungs out.

  After he collects himself he looks to Sansa with a sheepish smile and feels inexplicably floaty, "It's been a while," he rasps.

  Sansa just giggles and beams at him, "You did fine, besides, you look really cute all flushed, squinty and smiley," she says.

  Jaime tries to roll his eyes but they feel heavy so he just smiles down at Sansa. The first joint was half finished by the time it reached Jaime, but goes around until it's too small to be held. Robb produces another one to pass around until they finish that one as well. Jaime is definitely stoned after the second round, and proposes a game of Hide-and-Seek in his inebriated state.

  They make teams; Robb and Jon, Arya and Gendry, Jaime and Sansa, and Bran is _It_. If the teams decide to hide seperately and one person is found the other person has to come out and they both lose, so Sansa drags Jaime into the forrest surrounding the Stark Manor to the old shack she had showed him yesterday.

  Jaime huffs as Sansa pulls him into the decrepit shack, "Come on, don't you think this will be the first place Bran's gonna look?" Jaime asks in a hushed voice.

  "No, he always hated this shack, I'm honestly surprised no one else tried to hide out here," Sansa says on a laugh.

  Jaime raises his eyebrows and crowds Sansa in the corner, "Well, fuck, how much time do you think we have? I've been dying to get my mouth on your cunt since yesterday," he rasps, nuzzling into the crook of her shoulder.

  Sansa's breath catches in her throat like it always does. "Oh, I'm sure we have plenty of time for that," she says breathlessly, backing up against the rickety wall as she toes out of one boot to pull her pant leg off. Jaime positions her against the wall. He pulls her pants down her other leg and pushes her bare leg up towards her chest with his hand behind her knee, pinning her there as he settles on his knees in front of her.

  Jaime grabs Sansa's hip with his free hand to steady himself, leaning in to her center. Jaime nuzzles and bites at the hollow of her thigh before laying an open-mouthed kiss over her piercing, gently flicking back and forth over it with his tongue.

  "Gods, fuck, that feels so good," Sansa mewls quietly, canting her hips against Jaime's face.

  Jaime latches his lips over her piercing and slides two fingers in her already soaking pussy. Sansa always gets so wet when she's stoned. A high pitched moan escapes her when Jaime curls his fingers in her tight cunt and she quickly clamps a hand over her mouth.

   _This is gonna be quick,_ Jaime thinks as he continuously curls his fingers towards Sansa's g-spot and sucks gently at her clit. Sansa is rocking her hips against his hand and into his face as she pants into her palm.

  "Oh fuck, Gods Jaime, I'm gonna cum," Sansa mewls breathlessly against her hand. Jaime just groans into her silkiness and pumps his fingers in and out of her with earnest until she shatters all around him. Sansa cums with a muffled keening wail as she convulses against Jaime and he laps up her essence as her cunt throbs around his fingers.

  Jaime slowly exracts his fingers from Sansa's throbbing pussy as she comes down from her high. He sucks them clean before he kisses and carresses his way up Sansa's body until he reaches her lips. Jaime kisses her soundly and Sansa invades his mouth with her tongue, seeking out every bit of herself that she can taste.

  Sansa whimpers into his mouth and strokes his tongue with her own until they hear the distant call of 'Olly olly oxen free' signaling Bran's surrender. Sansa scrambles back into her pants and Jaime wipes his face and fixes his hair before they exit the shack and trek back towards the treeline.

  Sansa and Jaime emerge from the woods with clasped hands that Sansa raises in victory, "We win!" she exclaims with a giggle.

  Sansa shoots a mischevious grin at Jaime before stalking across the yard to Arya. She winks at Jaime over her shoulder before swatting Arya in the stomach and shouting "You're it!" before running away.

  Arya stands there for a second, her mouth agape with a loud gasp before collecting herself. "You sneak!" Arya shrieks before smacking Gendry on the arm and running in the opposite direction.

  Gendry spots Robb and Jon across the yard and runs at them, Jon and Robb taking off in opposite directions. Soon enough everyone is running around in circles, laughing hystercally trying to tag each other and Jaime joins in.

  Jaime isn't sure how long the game lasts but eventually they're all out of breath and red-faced, hunched over at the waist with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. Once they all recover and straighten themselves out they make their way back into the kitchen for water and snacks. Unfortunately, Cat finds them all raiding the cupboards, refrigerator, and pantry.

  "Oh, for the Gods' sake, shouldn't you lot have grown out of this by now?" Cat sighs with her hands on her hips.

  "Grown out of what?" Robb mumbles around a mouthful of chips, at the same time Sansa resurfaces from the depths of the pantry asking, "Momma, do we have mac&cheese?"

  Jaime bursts out laughing before he can stop it and Sansa eyes him dangerously, "Shut up," she grumbles at him before turning back to her mother with a hopeful smile.

  Cat rolls her eyes, "It's in the cupboard by the refrigerator, honey. And grown out of going out to that old shack in the wolfswood to get stoned and then eating everything in sight, Robb. I mean look at you all, even Jaime's stoned, which I didn't expect but goes to show what bad influences you and Jon are; and don't even get me started on how high Bran is right now, honestly."

  Bran just snorts around the powdered donut he was eating, blowing a cloud of white sugar into the air.

  Robb finally swallows his mouthful of chips and clears his throat, "Firstly, we smoked in the stables; it's warmer in there and Bran doesn't like the shack, and secondly, Sansa was the one that passed it to Jaime so that's not on me. On top of that, Jaime was the one to get us back on task after we had a little... disagreement, so," he trails off with a shrug.

  "Gods be good," Cat mutters to herself before heaving a big sigh, "Sans, do you want me to make your mac&cheese for you?" she asks, resigned to her fate.

  Sansa smiles at her mother, "That's okay, Momma. I was gonna make Jaime do it," she says, turning her beaming smile on Jaime.

  Jaime chuckles, "Anything for you love," he says.

 

*********

 

The day of Bran's party passes in a whirlwind. Jaime meets far more people than he could ever hope to remember the names of, including all of Sansa's uncles. Ned's brothers Brandon and Benjen are about as welcoming as he could have hoped for, and become fourth and fifth in line to kill him should he ever do anything to hurt Sansa.

  Cat's younger brother Edmure is kind and doesn't threaten any bodily harm but other than that he's about as witty as a saltine cracker. None of the Starklings seem to pay him any mind, even Cat gets this look when he speaks like, 'Oh, Edmure, please be quiet.'

  Edmure has a slip of a wife named Roslin that clings to his side and barely speaks but she is rather pretty, even if her eyes are a little big. With Edmure's charm and wit, or general lack thereof, Jaime assumes she's a mail-order bride or something but doesn't ask.

  Jaime also meets Jojen and Meera Reed, fraternal twins that make up Bran's best friend and Bran's girlfriend. He notices Bran seems to look more fondly at Jojen than Meera but he doesn't ask about that either.

  For the most part Jaime stays with Sansa and holds her hand as she catches up with people, watching her happily mingle and being introduced to person after person. Eventually, Sansa excuses them from Ned's business partner and Jeyne's father, Vayon Poole, to pull Jaime upstairs. Sansa's wearing a grey t-shirt dress and matching thigh-high wool socks that make Jaime's mouth water, and Jaime has been dying to get her alone for a second so he goes extremely willingly.

  Sansa leads him into her room and wraps herself around him as soon as she closes the door. Jaime nuzzles against her neck to breathe in her scent. Sansa smells of sweet lemon like she always does and Jaime isn't afraid to admit he melts in her arms.

  Sansa strokes her hand over the back of Jaime's head and kisses his temple before pulling away. "How are you doing, my love?" Sansa asks him with a soft smile.

  Jaime smiles down at her, "Better now, lady wolf, how are you?"

  Sansa scoffs, "Exhausted, I needed a break. I love everyone down there but I can only answer the same questions over and over for so long," she says with a chuckle

  Jaime chuckles with her and pulls her in for a sweet kiss. "Think we could get away with a nap for like an hour before dinner?" Jaime asks after breaking away from her lips.

  Sansa sighs, "Gods yes, that sounds perfect. There's so many people down there we won't be missed for long," she says.

  "Excellent, I'll set an alarm on my phone so we wake up in time. Now let's get comfortable, love," Jaime says before he kisses her on the nose.

  They toe out of their shoes and Jaime takes off his khaki slacks to drape over the back of Sansa's desk chair so they won't wrinkle. Jaime lies down on Sansa's bed and opens his arms to her. Sansa crawls on the bed and grabs the white fluffy blanket at the foot to drape over them as she curls herself against Jaime's chest. Jaime squeezes her close and shuts his eyes to drift off.

  What seems like seconds later Jaime's phone goes off, eliciting sleepy groans from he and Sansa. Jaime slaps his hand blindly on the bedside table and almost knocks over Sansa's lamp before he manages to make the alarm stop. Jaime rubs the sleep from his eyes and has a wonderful yawn-and-stretch, that almost makes him fall back asleep, but he pries his eyes open to look at Sansa still pillowed against his chest. She looks so peaceful. The last thing Jaime wants to do is wake her up but he's not going back downstairs without her.

  Jaime kisses Sansa on both cheeks, the tip of her nose and forehead trying to coax her into the waking world. Sansa mewls sleepily against his chest before rolling away and having her own yawn-and-stretch. Sansa opens her eyes finally and blinks up at Jaime before giving him a soft little smile, "Hi," she says.

  Jaime beams at her, "Hi, love. You feel better?"

  Sansa grunts, "I guess, we need to get back downstairs soon anyway, and I need to freshen up," she says with a chuckle as she wipes a little drool from the corner of her lips.

  Jaime laughs, "Ditto," he says, running a hand through his hair. They detangle from each other to get out of bed and Jaime puts his pants back on. They clean themselves up in the mirror above Sansa's dresser before going back downstairs. There are people in every room of the house but most people are mingling outside in the backyard and on the deck. Despite the slight chill it's a beautiful day for a party. There isn't a cloud in the sky and a light breeze blows through the trees.

  A few of the direwolves lope happily around the yard; Jaime can see Ghost, Nymeria, and Grey Wind chasing each other through the small groups of people scattered over the lawn. Lady finds them immediately as they rejoin the party, ever the loyal companion that she is. They all find Bran seated on the porch swing between Meera and Jojen with Summer at his feet. Lady nuzzles against Summer and nips at his ears before he rolls over with a whine, batting Lady away with his paws.

  "Hey, big guy. How's the ink feel?" Sansa asks with a smile. 

  Bran smiles up at his big sister and turns his arm to inspect his tattoo, "It's okay, a little sore but more itchy than anything," he says.

  Sansa gently grabs Bran's arm to look at it herself, "Itching is usually good, it means it's healing, but this looks a little dry. You should go wash it with that soap I gave you and put the ointment on it," she says.

  Bran rolls his eyes but heeds Sansa's professional advice, getting up after chastely kissing Meera on the cheek and squeezing Jojen's knee. Summer watches his human go back in the house before rolling over and nipping at Lady's neck, then taking off towards the yard, baiting her into a game of chase.

  Sansa catches up with Jojen and Meera, asking them about their plans for the fall and Jaime spots Robb, Jon, and Gendry laughing at the edge of the yard. Jaime excuses himself from Sansa with a kiss to her crown and goes to talk with the other men.

  "Hey, guys," Jaime says once he reaches the group.

  "Oh, hey," Robb says.

  "What's up, dude?" comes from Jon.

  "Hey man, where've you been?" Gendry asks.

  Jaime spares a fond glance over his shoulder at Sansa before turning back to the guys with a shrug, "Sansa wanted a nap, we just came back down a few minutes ago."

  "Awwww," Robb and Jon mock with an identical tilt of their heads. Jaime rolls his eyes but chuckles despite himself.

  " _A nap_ , huh?" Gendry snarks, earning a good natured swat in the chest from Robb. Gendry just laughs.

  Jon rolls his eyes, "So, how were the uncles?" he asks.

  Jaime shrugs, "Brandon was okay, seems like the perpetual bachelor type being in the military and everything, didn't say much else besides becoming the fourth person to threaten me with death. Benjen was a little more talkative but became the fifth person to threaten me before the conversation was over. Edmure was... fine, I suppose. Your mother definitely got all the personality out of the two of them."

  Robb and Jon just laugh. "That sounds about right," Gendry says, nodding.

  Robb reaches forward to pat Jaime on the shoulder, "Don't worry, they'll come around. I'm afraid Brandon won't get much more talkative, though," he says.

  Jaime chuckles and shakes his head, "That's fine by me," he says.

  Jaime eventually makes his way back to the deck and finds Sansa now on the porch swing with Arya. The sisters must have fully made up from the coin-toss debacle as they're sitting together in silence.

  Arya's feet are tucked up on the seat and she has her head resting on Sansa's shoulder. Sansa has her cheek pressed against Arya's hair with her arm around Arya's shoulders. Arya is absentmindedly playing with the slightly frayed edge of Sansa's sock, Sansa fiddling with the tips of Arya's shoulder length hair as she rocks them with her feet against the deck.

  The sisters look so young and innocent in their loving embrace, it makes his heart clench. Jaime pulls out his phone to take a discreet picture. The shutter clicks and Jaime has a second to admire the photo before he lowers his phone to find the Stark sisters looking right at him.

  "Hey," they say in unison. Sansa's tone is fond and she has a soft smile on her face. Arya's tone is slightly annoyed with her dark brows furrowed.

  "Hey," Jaime starts with a wide smile, "that was adorable, I had to take a picture while I could. I'm sending it to your mom, too. She is gonna love it."

  Sansa laughs and Arya groans, "She's gonna have it framed by the end of the week."

  "She definitely is. Let me see," Sansa says, grabbing Jaime's phone. She inspects the photo with a smile.

  "Okay, this is really cute, I want it," she says turning the phone to Arya. Arya looks and lets her lips tip up with an amused huff through her nose, "I concede, that is really cute. Send it to me, too," Arya says, looking up at Jaime.

  Jaime nods and takes his phone back from Sansa, sending the picture to Cat, Arya, and Sansa. He decides to send the picture to Ned for good measure. He makes the rest of the way to the swing and Sansa makes Arya scoot so Jaime has room to sit down. They sit there with Sansa squished in the middle for only a moment before Ned announces that dinner is ready.

  Everyone queues up through the kitchen to make their plates before filing back out through the rest of the house, finding where they could to sit and eat. After mostly everyone had finished eating their burgers the immediate Stark family and closest friends crowded into the dining room for the cake. They all sang while Bran sat there awkwardly, looking very much like he was too old for the spectacle, before blowing out his candles. 

  Shortly after that the party starts to disperse, all the guests besides Ned's brothers and Jojen eventually bid their goodbyes and leave the Stark manor. Rickon and Jon are displaced from their individual rooms to bunk on Robb's floor so Brandon and Benjen have a bed to sleep in, and Bran and Jojen look very eager to have a sleepover in Bran's room.

  The two young men head up to Bran's room shortly after saying their goodnights to Meera and ushering her out the door with she and Jojen's father, Howland. Jaime has to hand it to the boys, it seems as though none of the Starks find anything suspicious going on, but perhaps it takes an outsider's perspective looking in to see anything out of the ordinary.

  Jaime is not one to judge, obviously; love is love. If no one else brings it up, especially Bran, Jaime isn't going to say anything about his  _friendship_ with Jojen. Jojen seems like a nice young man, and Jaime loves Bran already, so to him their bussiness is their bussiness.

  Jaime and Sansa are exhausted as they go up to her room, both of them barely getting undressed before crawling into bed. As he settles into bed with Sansa wrapped around him, Jaime is glad he took off work until Tuesday. They have an early flight tomorrow and Jaime is going to need recovery time from the onslaught of emotions this weekend before going back to work. Surprisingly, though, he looks forward to having lunch with Tyrion and Bronn to hash out this weekend.

 

 *********  

 

  The next morning is full of hasty repacking and tearful goodbyes on Sansa's part. She squishes her younger brothers into long hugs, crying and telling them how much she loves them and misses them when she's gone. Rickon and Bran indulge Sansa and tell her they love her too and miss her all the time and Sansa just cries some more over how big they're getting; both practically men now.

  Sansa begrudgingly releases them and wipes at her eyes, both Rickon and Bran take the split second she's looking away to rub at their own tear stained cheeks and internally Jaime goes, 'Awwww.' Rickon crosses his arms over his chest, sniffling a little and Bran throws his arm over Rickon's shoulder as Sansa goes to say goodbye to Robb and Jon. Both of their eyes are dry so far but Robb's face looks pained as he clings to his younger sister, like the last thing he wants to do is let her go again.

  Sansa's goodbye to her mother is probably the hardest to watch. Cat is inconsolable as she hugs both her daughters, Sansa sobs openly with her mother and Arya lets a few begrudging tears slip down her cheeks. Eventually they all pull away and wipe each other's eyes. Arya and Sansa departing with promises to call Cat as soon as they land.

  Jaime says his own goodbyes to all the Starklings before saying goodbye to Cat and Ned. Cat envelops him in a hug first and thanks him for probably the hundredth time, "Thank you so much for that picture of my girls yesterday, I love it so much. I'm going first thing tomorrow to have it framed," Cat says as she pulls away, tears in her eyes.

  Jaime smiles at Cat and feels warmth bloom in his chest. Cat is such a mother and it makes him happy to make her happy, "The girls expected nothing less, and you're very welcome. Thank you so much for letting me into your home and treating me like family, I can't tell you what it means to me," Jaime says earnestly.

  "The pleasure was ours, Jaime, truly. You're a good man with a good heart and I'm glad you're with my Sansa. You just make sure to came back up here to show off that engagement ring," Cat tells him with a wink.

  Jaime chuckles and side-eyes Sansa to see if she heard, she was still talking to Jon, luckily. "Of course, I'm sure you'll be her first call, anyway," Jaime says before leaning in for another hug.

  Cat pats his back affectionately and pulls away, "You take care of her, Jaime," she says with a tender smile.

  "Theres nothing else I'd rather do," he says honestly. Cat pats his forearm and walks back to her daughters.

  Ned holds his hand out for Jaime to shake with a smile, "It was wonderful getting to know you, Jaime. We all look forward to the next time you and Sansa visit us," Ned says, releasing Jaime's hand to clasp him on the shoulder.

  Jaime gives Ned a slight nod, "It was great getting to know you as well, and so do Sansa and I," he says with a wide smile.

  Ned smiles back, "Drive safely now, son. I think your lady is almost ready," he says with a nod over Jaime's shoulder in Sansa's direction.

  Jaime catches Sansa's eye over his shoulder and feels himself smile widely at her. He turns back to Ned with a final goodbye before looking back to Sansa. "Hey, lady-wolf, you just about ready?" he asks.

  Sansa kisses his cheek and gives him a watery smile, "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to Daddy one more time," she says, turning from Jaime to her father.

  Jaime rubs her shoulder and presses his lips against her temple, "Of course, love. Take your time," he says, smiling down at her.

  Jaime goes to the SUV and checks that they have everything for the flight back to King's Landing, giving Sansa a little more time with her family. Jaime's checked and re-checked all their bags twice before Sansa gets in the passenger side of the SUV. Her eyes are dry but red and puffy. Her cheeks and nose are red from being rubbed and Jaime reachesfor her hand over the center console.

  He brings her mittened knuckles to his lips, "Are you sad to leave home again, love?" he asks, shifting to hold her hand in both of his.

  Sansa puts her other hand on top of his, "I'm sad to be leaving my family, my parents and siblings. I'm sad to leave the place that I grew up, but I'm not leaving home. My home is right here, holding my hands. My home is about to drive us to the dinky Winterfell airport so we can  _go home_ and take a nap," she says with a smile that's brighter than it has any right to be, and Jaime can't help but smile widely back at her.

  Jaime almost asks her to marry him right then and there, he keeps it down and instead manages to say, "Well alright then, love, let's go home." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for how long this took me but this chapter was a doozy, I've been chipping away at it literally all summer and let me tell you, it has been a looooong summer. Thanks for sticking with me, y'all.
> 
> YES, I made Bran gay. He's in love with Jojen, it's canon. Fight me.


End file.
